Decisiones del corazón
by Bala-2006
Summary: Justo cuando Kagome empieza a pensar que es imposible una relación con Inuyasha, la secuestran. Ahora Inuaysha tiene que iniciar una carrera a contrareloj para salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. La desaparición de Kagome

**Capítulo 1: La desaparición de Kagome**

No podía dejar de pensar en su última batalla. La terrible historia de amor de Tsukiyomi y Hoshiyomi había repercutido en ella. No había momento en el que no se replanteara una y otra vez que su amor por Inuyasha era imposible. La historia de amor entre ellos terminó mal por un mal entendido que por fin había quedado aclarado después de décadas enteras de puro odio. Pero en el transcurso de los acontecimientos, una señal negativa tras otra había llegado hasta ella.

Inuyasha parecía especialmente disgustado en la batalla. Desde que conoció al Akitoki Houjo del pasado, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y de quejarse. Hubo un momento en el que se planteó que estuviera celoso pero en seguida se desecharon sus dudas cuando Inuyasha le dejó bien claro que los humanos no debían intervenir en los asuntos de los demonios. Se refería a Houjo y también a ella. No quería que ella interviniera en sus asuntos. Si sólo hubiera sido eso tal vez hubiera podido dejar de pensar en ello pero ver el profundo odio que había nacido del más puro amor la había asustado. Ella nunca traicionaría a Inuyasha pero y él creía que sí. Inuyasha no se había mostrado en desacuerdo con Hoshiyomi.

Despedirse de Houjo había sido realmente difícil. Después de lo amable y humilde que había sido con ella le costaba tener que decir adiós, sin saber si algún día volverían a verse. Tal vez debiera hacer caso a Houjo y aunque no fuera con él o con el Houjo de su época, buscar a su otro yo en un humano. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle eso a su corazón? Su corazón era rebelde y desobediente y se negaba a olvidarse de Inuyasha por más empeño que ella pusiera en esa empresa.

Levantó la vista para observar la espalda de Inuyasha mientras que éste avanzaba por el sendero y se preguntó si Inuyasha también habría estado pensando en lo sucedido. Probablemente no. Inuyasha solía olvidarse de las cosas que él consideraba irrelevantes y para él, el amor era un asunto irrelevante si Kikio no estaba cerca.

- Podríamos descansar en esa montaña.

Al escuchar a Sango siguió con la mirada la dirección que ella señalaba. La montaña estaba a pocos metros de ellos y sólo tendrían que ascender durante media hora o poco más.

- ¿Hueles algún demonio, Inuyasha?

- Absolutamente nada.

Ella los escuchó discutir sobre todas las posibilidades en silencio. Lo único que quería era poder tener unos minutos a solas para poder hundirse en sus pensamientos.

- Kagome, estás muy callada. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Deseó que Sango no se hubiera fijado en ella.

- Cualquier sitio estará bien, supongo.

Ellos fruncieron el ceño al escucharla por la poca sustancia de su respuesta y retomaron su discusión. Kagome aprovechó el momento para descansar sobre una roca y cogió a Kirara sobre su regazo para acariciarla. ¿Qué podía más? ¿El corazón o la raza? ¿Qué era realmente importante? ¿Amar a otro individuo o pertenecer a la misma raza? Deseaba que Inuyasha la amara, que sintiera lo mismo por ella pero, ¿a qué precio?

- ¡Vamos, Kagome!

Fue Inuyasha quien la llamó, de mal humor como de costumbre. Ella compuso un mohín enfadado en respuesta y pasó de largo a su lado para ir hacia delante. Él intentó discutirla, intentó hacerla sentir mal tal y como hacía cada vez que perdía una discusión pero ella no cayó en la trampa y él se calló sorprendido. No muchos podían fardar de cerrarle la boca a Inuyasha.

Acamparon a medio camino de lo alto de la montaña, cerca de una cascada. Ella se fue a recoger leña en cuanto llegaron con el único propósito de librarse un rato de la compañía de Inuyasha. El hanyou estaba de mal humor y a decir verdad ella también porque le costaba aceptar que nunca podría funcionar una relación entre ellos dos. Eran demasiadas las cosas que se interponían y aunque desaparecieran todas ellas, el carácter de Inuyasha lo estropeaba todo por completo. Si él bajara las defensas de vez en cuando en vez de estar alerta a cada segundo, a la espera de que alguien lo atacase.

Cuando volvió al campamento preparó la leña y encendió la fogata con su mechero. Calentaron unos fideos instantáneos y ésa fue su cena. Escuchó con rabia como Inuyasha se relamía otra vez por estar tomando algo que no hubiera cocinado ella y a punto estuvo de romper los palillos con los que estaba comiendo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa con Inuyasha?

- Al otro lado de la montaña hay una aldea. – les comentó Sango- Mañana por la mañana podríamos rodear la montaña y estaríamos allí para la hora del almuerzo.

- Allí podremos reponer nuestros suministros. La comida que ha traído Kagome empieza a terminarse.- Miroku se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol mientras hablaba- Esperemos que tengan algún problema para poder ganar algo de dinero.

- Nos queda algo… - Sango rebuscó entre sus cosas- Pero dudo que nos llegue para comprar comida para más de dos días.

Justo en ese momento, Shippo se apoyó sobre su regazo tal y como solía hacer cada noche. Sin embargo, ella no se encontraba bien ese día para ocuparse de él e hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

- Shippo, duerme con Sango esta noche.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se olvidaron de sus problemas económicos en ese momento y se volvieron hacia ella sin dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo. El que Kagome rechazara acunar a Shippo por la noche era algo inaudito. Y Shippo la miró sin entender, con ojos agrandados y expresión inocente.

- Estoy muy cansada… - musitó en disculpa.

- ¿Cansada de qué?- intervino Inuyasha- Hoy no hemos hecho casi nada.

Se calló por no contestarle cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

- Inuyasha, no seas tan duro con la señorita Kagome. – se quejó Miroku- Estuvimos toda la noche sin dormir y hemos caminado durante todo el día. Todos estamos agotados.

- Además, para Kagome fue una noche especialmente dura. Recuerda que se cayó al río y luego por una cascada. Por un momento creímos que… Ya sabes…

- Y luego fue secuestrada por Hoshiyomi. – continuó Shippo.

- Y poseída por Sukiyomi.- recordó el monje.

- Además, la batalla… - comentó Sango.

Todos ellos continuaron exponiendo un argumento tras otro para defenderla hasta que finalmente Inuyasha se dio por vencido y se tumbó de lado en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Normalmente, cuando adoptaba esa postura significaba que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba escuchando. Y no le sorprendía. A Inuyasha nunca le importaba nada que estuviera relacionado con ella. Durante la batalla podía llegar a ser un hombre muy protector con ella y juraba estar dispuesto a morir por ella pero luego la trataba de esa forma. Era todo tan confuso.

Sacó el saco de dormir de su mochila y le entregó a Sango el suyo. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se preparó al igual que ella para dormir alrededor de la fogata. Normalmente, dormía cerca de Inuyasha pero como ese día no le apetecía, se alejó un poco del fuego para ponerse bajo la copa de un árbol, lejos de él. Una vez más fue el centro de atención.

- Kagome, ¿estarás bien tan lejos del fuego?- le preguntó Sango tratando de ser diplomática antes de que Inuyasha empezara con los gritos.

- Sí, tengo calor.

No fueron unas palabras acertadas, hacía mucho frío esa noche. Los tres volvieron a mirarla como si se estuviera volviendo loca pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras estiraba su saco de dormir.

- Kagome, estás muy rara. – le dijo Inuyasha.

Ignoró su comentario y continuó con su labor.

- No me has contestado.

Ni pensaba contestarle. Lo único que conseguiría es que volvieran a pelearse, que esos pensamientos horribles volvieron a su cabeza y pasar toda la noche llorando mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar que sus amigos escucharan sus sollozos. Ya eran demasiadas las noches que había pasado llorando por el hanyou.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó enfadada.

El hanyou se calló al escucharla y la miró como si no la reconociera. Ella misma no se reconocía gritando de esa forma a nadie. Inuyasha tenía la capacidad de sacar lo peor de ella, era un don.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

Desgraciadamente, tampoco sabía cuando callarse.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- ¡Claro que me importa!

Un segundo estaba tumbado lejos de ella y al siguiente había dado un salto y se encontraba acuclillado sobre su saco de dormir, frente a ella. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Dime por qué estás enfadada. – insistió.

- Inuyasha, ¿por qué no vuelves al fuego?- preguntó Miroku a su espalda.

- Cuando Kagome me conteste.

- ¿No crees que eso es una mala idea?- quiso salvarlo Sango.

- No.

Muy bien, él lo había querido. Miroku y Sango trataron de hacerlo entrar en razón ya que ellos tuvieron la empatía suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no se encontraba bien en ese momento. El hanyou también lo sabría si se hubiera molestado en conocerla, si en verdad se preocupara por su bienestar. Él sólo pensaba en Kikio y ella no era más que un medio para terminar cuanto antes con esa batalla y volver junto a ella.

- Habla.

- Estoy enfadada contigo.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo te he dicho que estabas rara…

- ¿En serio crees que estoy enfadada por esa tontería?

No podía creérselo, él tenía que haberse dado cuenta del tono de incredulidad que había empleado para contestarle. Inuyasha no podía ser tan sumamente estúpido, era imposible. Sin embargo, él se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y se rascaba la cabeza como si en verdad creyera aquello que acababa de decir. Quiso matarlo. Sería tan sumamente sencillo estirar los brazos, agarrar su cuello y estrangularlo que por un momento se le antojó atractiva la idea.

¡- Tienes que estar de broma!

- Kagome, ¿quieres dejar de hablar de esa forma y decirme ya qué ocurre?

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Y con esas palabras se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la cascada en busca de un poco de intimidad. No podía creer que el hanyou fuera tan estúpido, no podía creer que en verdad la conociera tan poco, no podía creer que estuviera enamorada de alguien como él. Podría haber tenido a dos Houjos, los dos maravillosos y no los quiso. También tenía a Kouga, un hombre que la adoraba, y no lograba enamorarse de él. ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

Estaba harta de ver cómo él se marchaba detrás de Kikio, en busca de revivir su antiguo y egoísta amor. Jamás había escuchado una historia de amor como la de ellos. Kikio lo utilizó cuando se conocieron para ser libre y cuando había vuelto a la vida había seguido utilizándolo y amenazando su vida. ¿Acaso él no podía ver tan claramente como ella que no lo amaba? No, no podía. Y mientras que él besaba el suelo que Kikio pisaba, ella tenía que conformarse con las sobras. Normalmente su mal humor y su desprecio. De vez en cuando, pero en muy pocas ocasiones, su dulzura. Él siempre era dulce con Kikio, pero ella tenía que hacer lo imposible para que la tratara de esa forma.

Tsukiyomi y Hoshiyomi, un demonio y una sacerdotisa humana, estaban enamorados. No había ningún trío amoroso y nadie que interviniera en su relación y aún así todo terminó mal. Tal vez sólo fuera un mal entendido pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba de una relación entre demonios y humanos que terminaba de esa forma. Tenía que recordar a los padres de Inuyasha. Él murió al nacer Inuyasha y ella pocos años después. Y así conocía más historias que habían terminado mal. Tal vez fuera el destino el que siempre destruyera las relaciones entre humanos y demonios.

Al llegar a la cascada se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se acercó a la orilla para sentarse. Cuando metió los pies en el agua la notó helada pero eso fue suficiente para despertarla. Estaba soñando despierta desde que conoció a Inuyasha, soñando con algo que era imposible.

…

- No podías quedarte calladito.

Lo que más le fastidió fue que Shippo fuera el que le había reñido el primero. Aquel dichoso niño creía saberlo todo sobre los adultos.

- Era evidente que a la señorita Kagome no le apetecía hablar.

- ¿No podías dejarla tranquila?- le restregó de nuevo Shippo.

- Chicos, dejadlo en paz. – por fin alguien que lo defendía- Inuyasha ya tiene bastante con lo que le va a caer encima.

Esa última frase de la exterminadora fue lo que más lo asustó. De los allí presentes era Sango la que más conocía a Kagome y sabía que eran muy íntimas amigas y que hablaban de todo. Igual no sabía todavía qué le ocurría ese día en concreto pero seguro que estaba en el camino. Sango era muy intuitiva.

- No sé por qué se ha enfadado conmigo, no le he hecho nada.

- ¡La has tratado muy mal!- le recriminó Shippo.

El golpe no tardó en llegar. Se situó junto a él en un segundo y antes de que el demonio zorro pudiera empezar a correr le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un chichón.

- ¡Inuyasha, eres malo!

- Llora todo lo que quieras, no me importa.

- ¡Ése es el problema!- exclamó Miroku- No te importa nada, ni nadie.

- ¡Pobre Kagome!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Él los miró como si se estuvieran volviendo locos y se cruzó de brazos enfadado con ellos, enfadado con Kagome y enfadado consigo mismo. No lograba entender por qué Kagome se había ensañado con él de esa forma. Pasó una noche infernal rastreando un bosque entero para buscarla temiendo que estuviera muerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando la vio en el poder de Hoshiyomi. Él sí que estaba cansado después de todo aquello.

- Soy yo el que debería estar enfadado…

- Ése es precisamente tu problema, Inuyasha.

El kitsune no parecía querer aprender la lección.

- Shippo tiene razón. –Miroku lo puso a buen recaudo en sus brazos- Siempre estás enfadado con todo el mundo y eres incapaz de aceptar que esta vez, es Kagome la que se ha hartado de tus tonterías y se ha enfadado.

¿Kagome se habría hartado de él de verdad? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así pues no podría soportar continuar su viaje con una Kagome que se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Le molestó que sus amigos lo miraran sorprendidos, como si acabaran de ver a un cerdo volando. Aunque no lo hiciera muy a menudo, él también sabía rectificar.

- Supongo que deberías pedirle disculpas a la señorita Kagome.

- Sí, una disculpa estaría bien. – lo apoyó Shippo.

- Yo no lo veo tan fácil.

Las palabras de la exterminadora lo pusieron nervioso. Nadie allí conocía a Kagome como lo hacía Sango y si ella no lo veía tan claro y tan sencillo como lo hacían Miroku y Shippo, debía tener razón.

- Debes disculparte, por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué te disculpas Inuyasha?

- Eso es irrelevante, lo que importa…

- ¿Crees que Kagome es tonta? ¿Crees que ella no te preguntará por qué te estás disculpando?

Era cierto, Kagome se lo preguntaría, sobre todo después de lo especialmente pesado que se había puesto anteriormente para descubrir el motivo de su enfado.

- Antes de disculparme se lo sacaré.

Lo miraron con desconfianza.

- Me temo amigo mío que tú no eres lo bastante sutil para hacer eso.

- ¡Feh!- le restó importancia- Que sepas monje pervertido que cuando quiero puedo ser muy sutil.

- Odio que me llame monje pervertido. – musitó Miroku.

- Es lo que eres. – le dijeron Sango y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

Así pues se despidió de sus amigos y siguió la dirección que Kagome había tomado. Debía ceñirse al plan. Sacarle sutilmente el motivo de su enfado y humillarse un poco para disculparse. Si eso no funcionaba tendría que usar el plan B. Ponerse realmente pesado hasta que hablara.

…

Observó a su próxima presa desde las profundidades de la charca bajo la cascada. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que una joven y hermosa hembra humana se había paseado por esa zona tan solita. ¿Acaso no había escuchado las leyendas? No tenía importancia, lo importante era que ella estaba allí. El shogun estaría muy contento de verla, estaría muy contento de saber que las humanas volvían a acercarse.

Se acercó con cuidado de no traspasar zonas iluminadas por los rayos de luna. No podía fiarse de que esa humana no fuera peligrosa. En una ocasión, se toparon con una desagradable sacerdotisa de cabello negro y mirada fría que había matado a más de uno de sus compañeros de la manada. No volverían a cometer el mismo error.

Su presa estaba distraída, parecía estar pensando en alguna otra cosa, algo doloroso. ¿Tal vez un hombre? Ojala fuera eso, le ahorraría mucho trabajo que ya tuviera una pareja. Nunca se le antojó tan sencillo capturar a una presa. Por la noche, sola, con los pies dentro de su terreno, distraída… Parecía que alguien se la hubiera puesto en bandeja para que la disfrutara. Desde luego, disfrutaría el momento.

Recorrió más metros, acortando la distancia entre los dos y fue extendiendo sus manos cuando un sonido, una vibración en el agua llegó hasta sus oídos con la forma de un nombre.

- ¡Kagome!

Así que se llamaba Kagome. Esperaría pacientemente a que volviera a quedarse sola y rezaría para que no se marchara con el otro.

…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Inuyasha?

El hanyou detuvo su avance junto a ella y se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

- Te fuiste enfadada y quería arreglar las cosas.

La verdad era que no esperaba que Inuyasha diera el primer paso, no era propio de él y le hacía sospechar de Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Aún así decidió darle una oportunidad y escuchar lo que tenía que decir. A lo mejor lograba sorprenderla. Esperó impacientemente a que dijera algo pero él hanyou se calló como si esperara que ella comenzara. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca de que lo engañaron para que se disculpara.

Suspiró agotada. En realidad, no estaba enfadada con Inuyasha, estaba enfadada con ella misma. El hanyou nunca le dio ningún indicio para que ella pudiera creer que entre ellos dos podía suceder algo, que podían ser algo más de lo que ya eran. No era justo que se enfadara con él por eso. Eso sí, Inuyasha podía mejorar un poco sus modales y ser más amable. No es nada agradable que la persona de la que uno está enamorado sea tan cruel.

- Ya me siento mejor, Inuyasha. Puedes irte.

- Mientes.

- De verdad, Inuyasha. Me he dado cuenta de que no fui justa contigo, ¿vale? Te prometo que no estoy enfadada.

Él pareció creérselo en ese momento pero no se movió del sitio. ¿Qué ocurría?

- Pero estás triste. ¿Es mi culpa?

No era su culpa, era culpa de ella por estúpida, ingenua y enamoradiza. No pudo esperar un poco más. No, ella tenía que enamorarse del primero que se le cruzara en el camino sin haberlo conocido antes, sin saber que él estaba enamorado perdidamente de otra y que su presencia le resultaba desagradable. Inuyasha había demostrado que cuando quería podía ser la persona más tierna del mundo, que se preocupaba por ella pero él nunca… Estaba segura de que si Kikio no existiera, su relación no sería diferente. Además, tampoco quería conseguirlo deshaciéndose de su rival. Una tenía su orgullo femenino.

- Estaré bien. Simplemente, me pone triste pensar en todo lo que han pasado Tsukiyomi y Hoshiyomi. Es tan injusto.

- ¿Sólo es eso?

- Sí, sólo es eso.

- Y yo preocupándome por nada.

Inuyasha decidió levantarse en ese momento y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza en una postura despreocupada y relajada.

- Volvamos al campamento.

- Quiero quedarme aquí un rato más. Volveré en seguida.

El hanyou aceptó aunque no parecía estar muy seguro de querer dejarla sola. En cuanto se fue ella empezó a llorar. No podía contarle a Inuyasha el verdadero motivo de su tristeza. El corazón le dolía, sentía el terrible aguijón del rechazo y tuvo que llevarse las manos al pecho mientras sollozaba escandalosamente. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

…

Contempló a su presa interesada. Había oído que el hanyou se llamada Inuyasha y debía ser su novio a juzgar por la relación que tenían. Ella estaba triste, lloraba por algo. Seguro que habían tenido una riña y no se atrevía a decirle a su novio que le había hecho más daño del que imaginaba. Tal vez él se fue con otra. Eso no importaba, se ocuparía del novio más tarde. Era el turno de Kagome.

Rectó sobre la arena del fondo de la profunda charca hasta situarse justo bajo ella y observó sus pies balanceándose dentro del agua. Al principio se elevó despacio y con cuidado pero a medida que se iba acercando aumentó el ritmo a sabiendas de que el agua le advertiría de su presencia con unas hondas. Agarró sus piernas y tiró de ella sumergiéndola en el agua. Ella luchó tal y como esperaba. Intentó apartar sus manos de sus tobillos mientras que la arrastraba a las profundidades y al ver que no podía defenderse intentó aferrarse a la roca.

Él no tenía prisa, podía respirar bajo el agua. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar la respiración bajo el agua esa débil humana? Supo que se le acababa el tiempo cuando sus manos empezaron a aflojarse. En ese momento tiró de ella con fuerza y la arrastró lejos bajo la charca. ¡Ya era suya!

…

Acababa de reunirse con los demás en el campamento cuando escuchó gritar a Kagome. Salieron corriendo en su busca. Cuando llegó a la cascada, sólo vio sus zapatos y sus calcetines justo en el sitio en el que los había dejado anteriormente. Asustado movió la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro intentando captar cada sonido, intentando ver al secuestrador, tratando de seguir su rastro. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se planteó que tal vez ella estuviera bajo el agua. Corrió hacia la orilla e intentó ver algo pero estaba muy oscuro.

- ¡Shippo!

Antes de que hubiera terminado de pronunciar su nombre, el zorro ya había iluminado el agua con su fuego de zorro. Se tiró al agua y Sango fue detrás de él. Entre los dos bucearon por la charca pero no la encontraron. ¡Kagome no estaba allí! Le alivió saber que no se estaba ahogando pero eso sólo significaba que no tenía ni idea de por dónde buscarla y que habían perdido un tiempo precioso. Al salir sobre la superficie sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó- ¡Kagome contéstame!

Ayudó a salir del agua a la exterminadora y siguió gritando su nombre mientras trataba de seguir su rastro. No era posible, su rastro acababa allí, en la orilla.

- ¿No había nada bajo el agua?- preguntó Miroku.

- Nada. La charca es cerrada, no hay salida. Hemos buscado por todas partes pero no está.

- ¿Dónde puede estar?- murmuró el monje pensativo- No puede haber desaparecido así, tan fácilmente. Tiene que haber alguna pista…

Él los ignoró por completo y continuó gritando y rezando en su interior para que ella le contestara.

- ¡Kagome!

Continuará…


	2. La búsqueda

**Capítulo 2: La búsqueda**

- ¡Kagome!

Saltó a la copa de otro árbol y se sujetó a una rama mientras inspeccionaba el terreno.

- ¡Kagome!- volvió a gritar.

Volvió a saltar a otra copa y repitió el mismo proceso, el mismo grito desde que ella había desaparecido esa misma noche. No había dormido nada, ni un solo segundo. Desde que ella desapareció la había estado buscando desesperadamente, pero no encontraba nada que lo ayudara. No había pistas, ni ningún rastro. Nada.

- ¡Kagome!

Miroku, Sango y Shippo lo siguieron con la mirada. Ellos se habían quedado en tierra buscando y no dejaban de escuchar los gritos desesperados de Inuyasha.

- Si el secuestrador está cerca ya debe estar avisado de nuestra presencia.

- Inuyasha es un escandaloso.

Sango se volvió hacia Miroku y Shippo al escucharlos y después volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Inuyasha. El hanyou estaba muy preocupado al igual que todos los demás pero él a diferencia de ellos, no sabía cómo llevar esa desesperación que lo estaba atenazando por dentro. Si algo había aprendido en sus años como exterminadora era cómo rastrear a una persona y nunca se había topado con un caso semejante. Kagome no había dejado el menor rastro, nada en absoluto. Inuyasha era tan buen rastreador como ella y debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión. Era muy probable que Kagome estuviera muerta.

Aquel pensamiento la entristeció. La sola idea de pensar que nunca volvería a cotillear con Kagome, que nunca más probaría su comida, que no se bañarían juntas, que no estarían allí para animarse la una a la otra… ¡No era justo! Ya había perdido a su padre, a toda la gente de su aldea y el miedo por Kohaku la torturaba día y noche. No era justo tener que perder también a su mejor amiga.

- Sango, ¿tú qué crees?

- ¿Hum?

No había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho.

- ¿La señorita Kagome…?

Sabía muy bien lo que el monje quería decir pero él no se atrevió a terminar la frase. Shippo la miraba con los ojos agrandados, llenos de lágrimas, preparados para empezar a llorar escandalosamente si… No podía fallarle. Kagome le hubiera dado ánimos hasta el último segundo.

- ¡No diga esas cosas monje! – le regañó- Kagome estará bien, ya lo verá.

- Lo siento, tienes razón.

Y también estaba mintiendo. Quería poder pensar realmente que cabía la remota posibilidad de que Kagome estuviera viva pero nada apoyaba esa teoría y sabía a la perfección que Inuyasha estaba pensando lo mismo. Alzó la mirada y siguió la estela rojiza del medio demonio. Si no se equivocaba en sus nefastas conclusiones, el golpe sería tremendo para él.

- ¡Kagome!

No servía de nada. Fuera a donde fuera, gritara a quien gritara, no había forma de encontrarla. En un caso normal, Kagome ya se las habría apañado para contestar a su llamada, ella siempre tenía una brillante idea aunque nunca se lo dijo. Había tantas cosas que no le había dicho y que ya nunca podría decirle si no la encontraba. Sacudió la cabeza enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

- ¡Inuyasha!

Al escuchar a Miroku llamándolo desde el suelo se bajó de la copa de un árbol de un salto. A lo mejor habían encontrado alguna pista. Ojala fuera eso. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo abajo no vio nada que le indicara que Kagome había estado allí.

- ¿Qué quieres, monje?- se quejó- Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo.

Ponerte a gritar como un loco no te servirá de nada. Creo que ya hemos buscado suficiente por la montaña, deberíamos bajar a la aldea. Si ha sido - secuestrada es el lugar hacia el que debe haberse dirigido el secuestrador.

- ¿Y por qué iba a pasar por un sitio lleno de testigos?- no tenía sentido para él.

- Porque tiene que salir de la montaña y es el único paso. Pensaría que por la noche ningún aldeano podría verlo con su captura.

Seguía sin estar muy seguro. Temía marcharse de la montaña y que el secuestrador aprovechara el momento para escapar con Kagome.

- No es una mala idea, Inuyasha. – quiso convencerlo Sango- Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada y puede que algún aldeano viera algo extraño.

No estaba muy seguro de querer salir de allí en busca de una remota posibilidad pero teniendo en cuenta el poco éxito que estaba teniendo su minuciosa búsqueda, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Terminó aceptando la oferta del monje con la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna pista en la aldea.

…

Observó su reflejo en las aguas ahora cristalinas de la charca bajo la cascada y sonrió. Era perfecta. Llevaba años sin hacer ese hechizo pero le había salido tan bien como la primera vez que lo hizo. Se colocó las manos sobre las sienes y masajeó la zona en busca de arrugas o imperfecciones pero todo estaba perfecto. Por fin volvía a tener el cuerpo de una joven.

- Así que Kagome, ¿eh?

Con un dedo jugueteó con uno de sus rizos azabaches naturales y sonrió a su propio reflejo. No era muy alta pero era hermosa. Esos maravillosos ojos color chocolate podrían tumbar a cualquier hombre. Además, su peculiar forma de vestir era muy atrevida. Seguro que los hombres se desmayaban a su paso. ¡Mejor! Así sería más fácil cumplir con su deber y su mayor satisfacción.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha estaba tan asustada!

Ensayó su actuación sin perder de vista su reflejo y compuso un mohín mientras jugueteaba coquetamente con su rizo tensándolo y soltándolo y se balanceaba de forma sensual, dejando entrever su vientre.

- ¡Perfecto!

Se levantó y se miró una última vez antes de esconder su guardapelo dentro del extraño kimono que llevaba esa chica. Su plan era perfecto, nada podía fallar. Había escuchado en todo momento a sus amigos y los había seguido. El hanyou sí que estaba enamorado de esa muchachita humana y se aprovecharía de todo su amor para hacerse más fuerte. Se dirigían hacia la aldea. Bueno, ella se lo tomaría con calma. Daría un agradable paseo por la montaña y después bajaría a la aldea. De esa forma le daría tiempo suficiente para desesperarse más y más.

Feliz y emocionada por su libertad y por su nuevo cuerpo bailó y se balanceó entre los árboles mientras entonaba la canción de su clan.

- Vigila tu espalda, muévete con gracia, viaja en compañía o las lamias te atraparán. Si te cruzas con una, puedes correr, pero ya estarás atrapada. Serás suya, tu vida habrás perdido, quedarás atrapada. Pero no debes desesperar, pues el amor de tu vida será quien más sufra en sus garras. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

…

Tenía que encontrar a Kagome cuanto antes. Se negaba a pensar que ella estaba muerta, no podía creer algo semejante. Sin embargo, todos los indicios lo llevaban a esa conclusión. La única forma, en que se le ocurría que Kagome no hubiera sido capaz de dejarle ninguna pista, era que estuviera muerta. Ahora bien, su rastro desaparecía en la cascada y ya está. No olía a muerte, no olía a nada parecido. Si ella estuviera muerta lo habría sabido, ¿no?

¿Era posible que alguien desapareciera de aquella forma tan extraña? Intentaba buscar en su cabeza información sobre alguna clase de demonio capaz de hacerla desaparecer e incluso barajó la posibilidad de que Naraku hubiera tenido algo que ver en el asunto. Pero tampoco encontraba su rastro por ninguna parte y el de ninguno de sus secuaces. Olería a Naraku y a su calaña a kilómetros. Entonces, ¿quién se había llevado a Kagome? ¿Qué había hecho con ella? No sabía por dónde buscar, estaba tan perdido.

Entonces pensó en Kikio. Si ella estuviera viva, si Naraku no la hubiera matado podría ayudarlo. No, no lo hubiera hecho. Sin saber por qué Kikio odiaba a Kagome y todo lo que ella representaba y dudaba que moviera un solo dedo por la muchacha. Además, Kagome no hubiera querido que Kikio la ayudara. Ella siempre se enfadaba cuando él iba a visitarla y se volvía imposible lidiar con la joven. No, Kikio no era una opción bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Alguien en ese mundo tenía que poder ayudarlo a encontrarla. Si en esa aldea no tenían ni una pista sobre su paradero, sobre la persona o el demonio que se la había llevado, no sabía qué haría. No sabía nada en absoluto. Kagome estaría sola, perdida y asustada, en manos de Dios sabe que ser y preguntándose por qué él no la había rescatado todavía.

La aldea no era muy grande. Había pocos hombres pues la mayor parte de ellos se encontraban trabajando en el campo. Las mujeres trabajaban en sus casas, algunas compraban en el mercado y los niños jugaban por las calles. Todo era aparentemente normal en ese lugar. Una aldea como otra cualquiera y cualquiera de esas personas podía tener la pista que ellos buscaban. ¿A quién debía preguntar? Un niño estaría durmiendo a esa hora, ¿no? Tal vez alguna mujer estuviera preparando la comida que su marido se llevaría al campo la mañana siguiente. Algún anciano loco…

- ¿Por dónde empezamos, monje?

Miroku se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se rascó el mentón mientras giraba inspeccionando a los aldeanos. Finalmente se detuvo como si algo hubiera captando su atención.

- Deberíamos empezar por ahí.

Siguieron la dirección que el monje señalaba y se preguntaron una vez más por qué seguían confiando en él. Una maldita casa de té llena de geishas.

- ¡Monje pervertido!- le riñó- ¡Estamos buscando a Kagome, no tus caprichos!

- ¡Eres incorregible monje!

Ni se molestó en golpearlo pues Sango ya le dio su justo merecido con su hiraikotsu.

- No me habéis entendido. – se quejó- Las casas de té abren hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Kagome fue secuestrada, éste debía ser el único lugar de toda la aldea en el que todavía había actividad.

De repente, no les pareció tan estúpida la idea de Miroku. Era cierto que por las noches sólo las casas de té abrían hasta la madrugada y si querían buscar a alguien que hubiera estado despierto a esa hora, aquél era el primer lugar en el que debían mirar. Tal vez alguna empleada del local o algún cliente…

- Entremos.

Una nube de perfume inundó sus fosas nasales en cuanto entró por la puerta de ese establecimiento. A punto estuvo de caerse de espaldas por la impresión. No le gustaban los olores muy fuertes. Se puso los dedos a modo de pinzas en el puente de la nariz y tocó la campana de la entrada al ver que no había nadie en recepción.

- ¡Un momento!

Se miraron entre ellos y esperaron a que bajaran a atenderlos. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años con un kimono demasiado colorido y un exceso de maquillaje en la cara corrió hacia ellos. Dieron un paso atrás al verla, asustados por semejante esperpento y tuvieron que contenerse para que no se les notara en la cara lo que pensaban. Si los echaban de allí perderían su mayor pista.

- ¿En qué puedo servirlos?- les sonrió- ¿Quieren pasar el día aquí? ¿Tal vez la noche? Tenemos muchas chicas dispuestas…

- No hemos venido por eso. – la interrumpió Sango.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo con ojo crítico y la despachó con la mirada. Por un momento temió que Sango se le echara al cuello.

- Sólo atendemos hombres.

Miroku puso su bastón delante de Sango para evitar que se lanzara sobre la mujer y habló.

- Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a las empleadas que trabajaron esta noche.

- ¿Preguntas? ¿Qué clase de preguntas?- se cruzó de brazos- Además, las chicas están durmiendo en este momento, están agotadas.

- Por favor, es muy importante. – le insistió el monje.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer. – se encogió de hombros- Pero si quieren hablar con ellas tendrán que pagar un espectáculo. Ellas los atenderán.

- ¡Será oportunista!

Sango y la mujer que administraba la casa de té intercambiaron miradas asesinas pero no era momento de tonterías. A él mismo le estaba costando demasiado contenerse y no salir corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres para sonsacarles cualquier clase de información. Harían las cosas por las buenas, porque no quería que le mintieran. Pero si no funcionaba por las buenas, Sango tenía permiso para despellejar a esa mujer.

- Aceptamos.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le riñó Sango- Se está aprovechando de…

- Lo sé, pero Kagome es más importante.

Escogieron el espectáculo más simple y más rápido y se apostaron en una pequeña pero bonita sala de té. Antes de que hubieran terminado de acomodarse entraron en la sala tres geishas que los atendieron. Miroku se mostró encantado con las atenciones mientras que la exterminadora lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Shippo se deshizo en lágrimas en brazos de una de las geishas y por primera vez desde que Kagome desapareció se percató de lo mucho que debía añorarla el pequeño zorro. Para él Kagome había sido como una madre después de perder a la suya.

- ¿Quiere sake, señor?

Miró a la geisha de reojo y sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

- No tomaré nada.

- Señor, no debe fruncir el ceño. Seguro que yo puedo hacer algo para satisfacerlo.

- Lo dudo muchísimo.

Ella agarró su brazo y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo se recostó contra él apretando su pecho en una clara invitación. Tenía entendido que las geishas no eran prostitutas pero ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de una pequeña casa de té en una aldea perdida de la mano de Dios? Seguro que eso en realidad era un burdel. Olía a sexo por todas partes.

Sango observó a los tres hombres enfadada con ellos. Miroku le estaba dorando la píldora a esa ramera, Shippo le estaba llorando sus penas a otra e Inuyasha se dejaba agarrar por la tercera. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y eso por no hablar del pésimo trato que estaba recibiendo. Ni siquiera le habían ofrecido una taza de té.

- ¿Tengo que recordaros por qué estamos aquí?

Inuyasha se tensó al escucharla y apartó a la mujer que lo agarraba sin tener mucho cuidado. Ésta insistió pero cuando comprendió el rechazo en la mirada del hombre se apartó en silencio y se sentó junto a Miroku para atenderlo junto a la otra. Shippo corrió a los brazos de Sango y la que lo atendía corrió a masajearle los hombros al monje. Sango lo miró con fuego en los ojos por su obsceno comportamiento mientras que éste parecía disfrutar de lo lindo.

Agarró su arma dispuesta a darle su merecido cuando las puertas correderas se abrieron y entró de nuevo la administradora. Tras ella entraron una quincena de mujeres vestidas con ligeros kimonos para dormir. Ellas se sentaron ante ellos y algunas bostezaron por el cansancio. Sin el maquillaje no eran tan guapas y eso le hizo sonreír victoriosa.

- Todas estas mujeres estuvieron trabajando hasta hace apenas cinco horas.

- El tiempo suficiente… - musitó Inuyasha.

Para no ser visto por ellos, el secuestrador debía haber pasado por allí antes de que ellas se retiraran a dormir.

- ¿En qué podemos servirles?- preguntó una de ellas.

- La administradora mencionó a una tal Kagome… - dijo otra.

- No ha pasado ninguna mujer llamada así, ¿no?- preguntó otra a sus compañeras- No recuerdo que viniera ninguna nueva a noche…

- Tal vez sea de otra aldea…

- ¡Kagome no es ninguna prostituta!- gritó Inuyasha.

Las mujeres dejaron de discutir entre ellas en ese momento y lo miraron furiosas por sus palabras. Inuyasha deseó no haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones pero no soportaba que nadie pudiera pensar que Kagome se dedicaba a esa clase de labores.

- ¡Nosotras tampoco somos prostitutas!- exclamó una de ellas- ¡Somos geishas!

A pesar de todo lo que olía en ese burdel decidió callarse para poder obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

- Está bien. Digamos que sois geishas. – coincidió- Kagome es nuestra compañera de viaje y la estamos buscando.

- ¿Ha desaparecido?- preguntó una.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar aquí?- continuó otra.

- Tal vez estén pasando hambre y ella decidiera…- musitó una tercera.

- ¡Silencio!- les exigió- Dejadme explicar lo que ha sucedido.

Las mujeres se callaron de nuevo y lo instaron a continuar con la mirada.

- A noche paramos a descansar en la montaña y…

Se calló en cuanto empezaron los murmullos. Las mujeres se inclinaron para hablar entre ellas y lo ignoraron por completo. ¿Qué había provocado en ellas semejante reacción? ¿Acaso había algo que ellas sabían? Miró a Sango sin entender qué sucedía pero ella al igual que él no se enteraba de nada. Ni se molestó en buscar a Miroku pues estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo excesivas atenciones femeninas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió- ¿Sabéis algo?

Las jóvenes se callaron al escucharlo y bajaron la mirada cohibidas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Disculpe, señor. Habéis dicho que estuvisteis en la cascada, continuad.

- Veréis… - antes de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que la joven había dicho- Yo os dije que estuvimos en la montaña, no hable de esa cascada.

La mujer que había hablado se llevó una mano a la boca asustada al percatarse de su error. Las otras mujeres la miraron como si fuera tonta y la agarraron para evitar que hablara más. ¡Ellas sabían algo!

- ¡Hablad!- les exigió.

Se miraron entre ellas asustadas por su rudeza pero ninguna se atrevió a dar el primer paso. ¿Qué las estaba cohibiendo tanto? Miró a la administradora y la vio pálida y tan asustada como todas aquellas mujeres. Entonces, se le ocurrió la idea de que no fuera algo poco común que desaparecieran chicas en esa aldea.

- Esto ha sucedido antes, ¿verdad?

Sango se le adelantó al hacer esa pregunta.

- Sí, ha sucedido antes. – admitió la administradora- Chicas jóvenes y hermosas que iban a la montaña y nunca regresaban.

- Algunas sí que regresaban… - corrigió una de las mujeres- Pero…

- ¿Qué?- quiso saber- ¿Qué les ocurría?

- Ya no eran las mismas, eran diferentes… Yo esto lo sé por mi madre, no he vivido nada de eso.

- ¿Significa que hace mucho que no ocurre?- preguntó Sango.

- Hacía veinte años que ninguna chica desaparecía.- contestó la administradora.

Veinte años. Si el demonio que había secuestrado a Kagome era el mismo que el que secuestró a las mujeres de ese pueblo, llevaba veinte años sin actuar. ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué había vuelto a delinquir en ese momento? ¿Cuál era su móvil? ¿Y por qué Kagome?

- Vuestra amiga debía ser muy hermosa si se la llevó.

- ¡Feh!

Se negaba a admitir en voz alta que Kagome era hermosa, uno tenía su orgullo.

- Decís que lleva veinte años sin atacar. ¿Eso significa que se fue?- las interrogó Sango- ¿O que encontrasteis una forma de esquivarlo?

- Más bien lo segundo. – volvió a contestar la administradora- Encontramos una forma de esquivarlo y terminar con los secuestros.

- ¿Cuál?

- La cascada. – contestó otra de las mujeres- El demonio vive en la cascada y no sale de ella. Si evitamos la cascada todo estará bien.

Inuyasha se enfureció al escucharla. En ese maldito pueblo todo el mundo sabía aquello, todos sabían cómo evitarlo, estaban avisados y…

- ¡Debisteis señalizar esa maldita cascada!- reventó- ¡Se han llevado a Kagome a no sé dónde por vuestra culpa!

Las mujeres temblaron al escucharlo y se encogieron.

- Pu-Puede que ella vuelva…

- ¿Y si no vuelve qué?- se levantó y se alzó ante ellas imponente- ¡Todo es vuestra culpa! Os guardasteis el secreto para vosotros y habéis permitido…

- Inuyasha.

Sango estaba a su lado sujetando su brazo para intentar calmarlo. Él no podía calmarse. En esa maldita aldea todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabían el origen del problema y la única solución y ninguno hizo nada para avisar al menos a las mujeres extranjeras de que no debían acercarse a esa cascada. Le ponía furioso que esa gente hubiera sido tan sumamente egoísta. Ahora por su culpa Kagome estaba en las garras de un demonio que desconocían y su única pista era esa maldita cascada.

- Debes calmarte. – le murmuró- Míralas, están asustadas. Ellas pensaban que la pesadilla ya no existía y ahora vuelven a tener miedo. Además, son muy jóvenes…

- Pero…

- Deberíamos buscar a algún monje. – por fin Miroku se desasió de las tres mujeres que lo atendían y entró en el juego- Seguro que puede explicarnos mejor la situación y ayudarnos a solventar el problema.

- ¿Vais a matar al demonio?- preguntó una de ellas esperanzada.

Miroku se levantó, se puso frente a ellas y adoptó una pose heroica.

- Juro que os libraré de esta amenaza, hermosas señoritas.

Sango agarró su oreja y tiró de él para sacarlo del saloncito. Inuyasha los siguió de cerca sin despedirse tan siquiera y salieron de la sala de té. Ahora que sabían cuál era el problema podían intentar hacer algo para recuperar a Kagome. Hablar con un monje de la aldea era solo el primer paso para llegar hasta la solución. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y haría pedazos al demonio que osó secuestrarla en sus narices.

- Deberíamos preguntar dónde se encuentra el templo más cercano.- habló al fin Shippo- No se ve ninguno por aquí.

Lo que les faltaba, un templo a las afueras de la aldea. No hacía más que surgir complicaciones desde que Kagome desapareció. En cuanto la encontrara iba a agarrarla y no volvería a perderla de vista nunca. Se apoyó en una cabaña mientras que Sango pedía indicaciones y miró al cielo. De repente, un olor demasiado conocido para él llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. No podía ser, estaba seguro de que…

Salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones y empezó a saltar en busca del rastro de aquel delicioso aroma que tan bien conocía. Estaba seguro de no equivocarse, jamás se equivocaría con ese olor. Escuchó a su espalda a Miroku, Sango y Shippo llamándolo y persiguiéndolo. Debían pensar que se había vuelto loco. De hecho, si se equivocaba él mismo se encerraría en un psiquiátrico de esos que mencionó alguna vez la chica del futuro por haber cometido tan grave error. Jamás en toda su vida podría olvidar aquel aroma. Ni aunque transcurrieran doscientos años.

Dio un último gran salto y se dejó caer apoyando los talones en el suelo para frenar la fuerza de la caída. Era verdad. Ella estaba allí. Caminaba tan grácilmente como siempre, estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar, y no había nada distinto en ella. No había señales de lucha, de golpes o de arañazos. Nada que le indicara que había peleado por su vida.

- Kagome…

Sus amigos frenaron a su espalda y observaron a la muchacha descalza tan asombrados como él.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!

Ella sollozó, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Él mismo perdió el control en ese momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos, temeroso de que fuera a desaparecer, de que todo fuera una ilusión.

- ¡Tenía tanto miedo!

- Ya estás a salvo. – le prometió.

Kagome escondió la cabeza en su hombro y cuando nadie podía mirarla sonrió. Estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

Continuará…


	3. Falsa Kagome

**Capítulo 3: Falsa Kagome**

Inuyasha miró a Kagome sorprendido, sin poder terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca, desde que él y Kagome se habían conocido, había visto a la joven comer de esa forma tan vulgar. Comprendía que ella tuviera hambre, aunque tampoco llevaba tantas horas sin comer, pero le resultaba violento verla comer de esa forma. Se llevaba a la boca más comida de la que le entraba y mordisqueaba con la boca abierta. Podía ver la comida triturarse y convertirse en papilla. Cogía la comida con las manos, sin usar los palillos y comía con ansia animal.

Se volvió para observar a sus amigos y los vio sin comer con los ojos abiertos de par en par, contemplando a Kagome como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Él mismo empezaba a dudarlo. ¿Qué le habría hecho ese demonio para que se comportara de aquella forma? Intentó preguntarle por él en cuanto volvió pero ella evadía el tema y no quería presionarla, pues temía demasiado la respuesta.

La vio agarrar una rama de apio cocida y temiendo que ella no se hubiera percatado de que se trataba de la única verdura que no le gustaba, intentó avisarla. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra ella lo mordió de forma brusca, parecida a la de un hombre y lo devoró sin emitir una sola queja. ¡Kagome no soportaba el apio! La última vez que lo comió por equivocación salió corriendo a vomitar la verdura. Ella no soportaba su sabor.

- ¿Ka-Kagome?

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Tuvo que limpiarse la cara después de que Kagome le contestara sin dejar de masticar. Una vez había hablado él con la boca llena y lo había castigado diciendo aquella palabra que tanto odiaba. Después lo sermoneó y desde entonces nunca se había atrevido a volver a pronunciar una sola palabra mientras estaba masticando la comida. Desearía poder devolvérsela, pero se contuvo.

- Tú odias el apio. – dijo por fin.

La muchacha al escucharlo bajó la mirada hacia la rama de apio que sostenía, dispuesta a darle otro mordisco y después lo volvió a observar a él con mirada inocente.

- No me había dado cuenta…

¿Qué no se había dado cuenta? Kagome podía oler el apio a distancia, era tal el desagrado que le provocaba que ni siquiera se acercaba a la planta.

- Kagome, estás un poco rara. ¿Tal vez no deberías…?

- Es que estoy cansada. – se justificó- Necesito descansar.

Sí, tal vez fuera eso. Todos estaban cansados después de pasar una noche entera buscando a la muchacha. Ahora que ella estaba sana y salva podían descansar.

- Hemos alquilado una habitación para ti y para Sango y otra para Miroku y para mí. Puedes ir a descansar si quieres.

Ella lo miró extrañada como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más raro del mundo cuando lo habían hecho siempre así a pesar de las quejas del monje.

- Primero quiero comer.

- ¿No has comido ya bastante, Kagome?- intervino entonces Sango- Comprendo que estés algo nerviosa después de todo lo sucedido pero la comida no te hará sentir mejor…

- Estoy perfectamente.

Lo más curioso de todo era que la creía. Kagome se veía radiante, como una rosa y se comportaba como si no hubiera sido secuestrada. Cuando la encontró en la aldea ella parecía asustada y había llorado en su hombro repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaba muy asustada pero de repente, su humor había cambiado por completo. Se negaba a hablar de lo sucedido y se comportaba de una forma muy diferente a como era ella.

- Deberíamos hablar con ese monje igualmente.- habló Miroku- Tal vez podamos ganar algo de dinero si solucionamos el asunto de la cascada para esta gente.

Se atragantó al escuchar al monje estúpido que los acompañaba. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como esperaba al secuestrar a la chica. Pensaba que viajaban solos, encontrarse a esos tres con ellos había sido toda una decepción. No los dejaban a solas ni un solo momento y no hacían más que molestar.

Aunque lo más intrigante era la relación de la chica con el hanyou. Él parecía lo bastante preocupado por ella como para hacerle pensar que la amaba y cuando la vio le dio tal abrazo que casi lo dejó sin respiración. Ahora bien, todo había acabado ahí. Ni un beso, ni un arrumaco, ningún indicio de que fueran novios. Además, le dijo que dormirían separados. ¿Qué clase pareja no dormía en el mismo dormitorio? Definitivamente, las cosas no marchaban como esperaba. A lo mejor acababan de empezar y eran tímidos… Fuera como fuese tenía que terminar de una buena vez con lo que había ido a hacer.

Los otros tres eran un gran problema. El niño no era más que un niño, fácil de manipular pero los otros dos... La exterminadora de demonios podría suponerle un gran problema si era buena en su trabajo. Y el monje era el más peligroso de todos. Si bajaba la guardia estando cerca de él podría descubrirla y… ¡No quería ni pensar en uno de sus sellos sagrados! Tenía que hacer su trabajo y marcharse cuanto antes pero ellos se lo estaban complicando demasiado. Querían investigar y acabar con los secuestros. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

- Además, yo quiero darle una buena lección al miserable que se ha atrevido a secuestrar a Kagome.

Vio al hanyou tan decidido que tuvo que tragar hondo la comida que estaba masticando mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esos tipos daban miedo.

- Es un cobarde. Esperar a que las chicas se acerquen a la charca para cogerlas, no vale nada.

- Seguro que es muy tonto. – continuó el niño- Kagome pudo escapar de él fácilmente y se encuentra perfectamente.

Le resultó ofensivo que un niño hablara así de él.

- Además, sólo rapta mujeres. – continuó el monje- No se atreve con los hombres.

Si él supiera lo que hacían con los hombres tendría su gran bocaza bien cerrada.

- Definitivamente será un demonio muy débil.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza ante esas últimas palabras de la exterminadora y su orgullo no pudo soportarlo más. ¿Cómo osaban insultar de esa forma a los de su especie? Los tontos y los débiles eran ellos.

- ¡Estáis equivocados!- exclamó- ¡Es muy fuerte!

Se cruzó de brazos mostrando su evidente enfado por las crueles palabras y no fue hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo y los miró que se percató de su error. Tendría que haberse quedado callado, los tres lo miraban fijamente.

- E-Esto… Yo…

- Kagome, sabemos que es difícil para ti pero puedes confiar en nosotros.

Sólo había un problema, él no era Kagome y por lo tanto, no confiaba en ellos.

- No, no quiero hablar del asunto.

- ¿Por qué?

Fue Inuyasha quien se lo preguntó y apenas le dio tiempo a improvisar una respuesta cuando agarró sus brazos y lo levantó del cojín de una rápida sacudida. ¡Qué animal! Él lo miraba tan fijamente que por un momento pensó que podría leer en su mirada que no era la auténtica Kagome. Apartó la mirada asustado por esa sensación. No podía permitir que lo descubrieran antes de haber cumplido su propósito. Inuyasha sería suyo.

- No apartes la mirada, Kagome. – le pidió.

- ¡Inuyasha, eres un bruto!- le gritó Sango- ¡Déjala ahora mismo!

- Inuyasha nunca aprende.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Shippo?

Él lo soltó, aparentemente para pelearse con el niño. ¡Qué infantil era! Mejor, antes caería en sus garras si se comportaba de esa forma. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que un tipo como ése la descubriría? Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y cuando se acercó la camarera le pidió unos cuantos postres.

- Kagome, ¿seguro que vas a comer todo eso?- la exterminadora era una auténtica pesadilla- Has comido mucho.

- Me apetece tomar el postre.

- Pero divina Kagome, - intervino el monje- normalmente comes menos que un niño.

Eso explicaba el por qué esa chica estaba tan delgaducha cuando tenía los medios para poder alimentarse bien. Hizo de oídos sordos a las réplicas del monje y de la exterminadora y se frotó las manos cuando le pusieron el postre delante. ¡Qué buena pinta tenía todo! Llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer nada que no fuera pescado crudo que había olvidado el sabor de la buena comida. Estaba trabajando pero ¿qué tenía de malo darse un caprichito?

Devoró gimiendo de puro placer el pastel de nata y estaba mordiendo un pastelito cuando el niño saltó y cayó sobre su regazo. Por la sorpresa perdió un poco el equilibrio y se le cayó el delicioso pastelito al suelo. ¡Maldito mocoso!

- ¡Kagome, dile a Inuyasha que me deje!

- ¡Ha sido él quien ha empezado!

Miró furiosa al hanyou. Estaba harta de niñerías.

- Ka-Kagome… - balbuceó- ¡Por favor, no lo digas!

¿Decir el qué? Bueno, tampoco tenía importancia. Lo único que quería en ese momento era quitarse a ese asqueroso demonio zorro de encima para continuar con su postre. Ya había estropeado bastante su comida. Lo agarró con dos dedos del cuello de la camisa, temeroso de impregnarse de su fétido olor, y lo dejó caer en el suelo.

- No me gustan los niños.

Su temor se convirtió en sospecha. En una situación como aquélla lo que correspondía era que Kagome le gritara esa palabra tan dolorosa y consolara al niño como si él no tuviera ninguna razón para estar enfadado. Sin embargo, Kagome había echado a Shippo y había dicho la última cosa que él esperaba oír en el mundo. Kagome adoraba a los niños, le fascinaban y cada vez que veía a uno lo abrazaba y le hacía arrumacos. Aquello era lo más extraño que había presenciado en su vida. Algo totalmente insólito.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos y se encontró con que ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kagome? Una de las mujeres en la casa de té dijo que las mujeres que regresaban no volvían a ser nunca las mismas. ¿Se referirían a eso? ¿Qué le había hecho ese demonio a Kagome? Fuera lo que fuese, pensaba hacérselo pagar caro.

- Mañana, cuando hayamos descansado, buscaré a ese demonio y lo haré pedazos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – coincidió Miroku- Está claro que ha alterado a la señorita Kagome de alguna forma.

- Puede que se muerte acabe con el problema. – reflexionó Sango.

- Lo descubriremos cuando lo haya matado.

- ¡No!

Kagome escogió ese momento para levantarse y apoyar las manos sobre la mesa, haciendo temblar la madera. Ella parecía preocupada. No tenía por qué estarlo, él la protegería.

- No debes tener miedo. En cuanto haya acabado con él podrás descansar tranquila.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejáis estar? Yo estoy aquí y estoy bien.

- ¡No estás bien!- el hanyou golpeó la mesa con un puño- Estás muy rara desde que has vuelto. Está más que claro que ese demonio te ha hecho algo y voy a deshacerlo.

- Pe-pero… ¿Por qué remover las cosas?- se quejó- Estaré bien. Sólo estoy un poco alterada pero mañana volveré a ser la misma de siempre.

No me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso Kagome. – le recriminó Sango- Hay más mujeres en esta aldea y pasarán muchas más por esa cascada. - ¿Acaso no quieres evitar que otras sean secuestradas? No sé qué te han hecho porque no quieres hablar pero ¿en serio vas a permitir que otras sufran lo mismo cuando puedes evitarlo? ¡No te reconozco!

Lo estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que decir algo que los retrasara y que al mismo tiempo lograra que dejaran de mirarlo de esa forma, como si no fuera Kagome. Seguro que sospechaban.

- Necesito descansar. Tal vez piense con más claridad después de dormir un rato.

- Será lo mejor.

Se mostraron de acuerdo con la muchacha y no pudo menos que suspirar aliviado. De momento había logrado retrasarlos y ya no lo miraban de forma sospechosa pero debía pensar en algo para alejarlos de la cascada y para hacerse con Inuyasha. ¿Cómo sería la relación de ellos dos? Tenía que haber alguna forma de acceder a su parte más sensible, de debilitarlo lo suficiente como para poder pasar sobre todas sus defensas y cobrar su corazón. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba del corazón enamorado de un hombre.

Siguiendo sus propias palabras se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su dormitorio. Al entrar en el cuarto cerró las puertas correderas a su espalda y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Había dos futones que se suponía que los huespedes debían extender. ¿Acaso creían que eran criados? Ver para creer. Pagaban y ni siquiera les preparaban la habitación en condiciones. Aunque tampoco pretendía dormir. En cuanto pudiera darle esquinazo a la exterminadora y al monje, se ocuparía de Inuyasha. Tenía grandes planes para él.

Hablando de la exterminadora. La mujer llamada Sango se hizo paso dentro de la habitación y cerró las puertas a su espalda. La observó distraídamente acercarse hacia lo que parecía una extraña bolsa de viaje de color amarillo. ¡Qué bolsa más rara! ¿Tanto había cambiado el mundo en los últimos veinte años?

- Ten.

Sintiendo curiosidad se acercó a ella y agarró aquello que le estaba ofreciendo. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Era blanco, suave, blando y parecía absorbente. La exterminadora la observaba como si tuviera que saber de qué se trataba y se sintió atrapado.

- ¿Kagome, estás bien?- le preguntó- Estás en tu ciclo lunar, ¿recuerdas? Con todo lo que has pasado has debido olvidarlo. Seguro que te sentirás más cómoda en cuanto te laves y utilices la compresa.

Ya entendía. La humana estaba en su ciclo lunar, eso no lo sabía y era un alivio que se lo dijera la exterminadora antes de que se percatara de que él no lo tenía. Sí que habían cambiado los tiempos. Las humanas antes utilizaban paños mojados. ¿Cómo se usaría eso?

- ¿No quieres ir a bañarte?

- Sí, claro.

Agarró un kimono de dormir para interpretar su papel y salió de la habitación. En el fondo, debía agradecerle a la exterminadora. Con el asunto del ciclo lunar y del baño le había dado la excusa perfecta para librarse de ella e ir a por Inuyasha sin tener que justificarse. Ahora sólo tenía que deshacerse del niño y del monje. Aunque descubrió que deshacerse del niño sería tarea fácil. Shippo estaba jugando en el jardín con unos niños de la aldea. Sólo le faltaba el monje.

Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los dos hombres y justo cuando iba a llamar, la puerta corredera se abrió y salió Miroku. Él volvió a cerrar y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Qué placer volver a verla divina Kagome!

Era un monje extraño a decir verdad.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Yo… - bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos- Voy a darme un baño.

El monje le sonrió y señaló algo a su espalda.

- Se ha equivocado de dirección. El baño de mujeres está por allí. Desgraciadamente, no tienen baños mixtos.

Era verdad. Vio en ese momento la señalización y no pudo menos que cuestionarse mentalmente el haber cometido ese fallo tan estúpido. Desde la comida no hacía más que cometer fallos y eso que había empezado mejor que bien. Esas personas no eran normales, no eran como la gente con la que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar. ¿Por qué no podían ser normales y dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? En sus tiempos la gente era mucho más confiada, sobre todo con los amigos.

- Verá, monje… Yo es que…

Justo en ese momento sintió una mano en su trasero. Había cosas que no habían cambiado. Los hombres seguían siendo hombres y seguían deseando a las mujeres aunque fueran las de sus amigos. Sonrió victorioso al percatarse de lo sencillo que sería en verdad deshacerse de Miroku.

- Monje, me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Inuyasha.

- ¿A solas?

No se molestó en apartar la mano que acariciaba su trasero.

- Sí, a solas.

Se acercó descaradamente a él y aplastó sus senos contra su pecho en una clara invitación. Al monje le saltaron los ojos de las cuencas. Ni siquiera los monjes podían resistirse al deseo carnal.

- Creo que ya me entiende, monje.

- Sí, creo entenderla.

Estupendo, todo marchaba de maravilla.

- Entonces, nos veremos luego.- le guiñó un ojo- Seguro que tiene un hueco para mí.

- Claro divina Kagome.

Y con esas palabras abrió la puerta corredera y entró en el dormitorio para luego volver a cerrarlas a su espalda. Dos corazones por el precio de uno, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Miroku se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta corredera del dormitorio, sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Le había tocado el trasero a Kagome y ella no se había resistido, no le había golpeado, ni había gritado horrorizada. A esas alturas Inuyasha debía de estar dándole una buena paliza. Hasta Sango se habría enterado del alboroto y le estaría dando su merecido. Y eso por no hablar de cómo se le había insinuado la señorita Kagome. Todo era muy raro.

Pensó en lo atractivo que era y que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a él. Sí, seguro que era eso lo que le había sucedido a la señorita Kagome. Sonrió por la conclusión a la que había llegado y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño de mujeres para comprobar si podría espiar. Acababa de doblar la esquina cuando se cruzó con una Sango muy enfada. Su ceño fruncido le hizo retroceder y sólo se le ocurrió arrodillarse en el suelo y disculparse.

- Lo siento, Sango. – se aferró a sus faldas- Te juro que no tenía mala intención. Sólo iba a mirar un poquito…

- ¿De qué está hablando, excelencia?

¿Sango no estaba enfadada por eso? ¿No había presentido sus pervertidas intenciones desde la distancia? ¡Qué alivio! Se enderezó de golpe satisfecho de haberse librado.

- Nada que deba preocuparte, Sango.

Sango lo miró sin terminar de tragárselo pero aún así continuó.

- Algo raro ocurre con Kagome. – le dijo.

- Sí, yo también lo he notado.

- Le he tendido una pequeña trampa. Cuando he ido al dormitorio, le he dado una de las compresas de Kagome y le he dicho que la necesitaba para su ciclo lunar.

- ¡Sango no deberías hablar del ciclo lunar de Kagome conmigo!

- ¡No es eso!- se quejó- El problema es que Kagome no está en su ciclo lunar ahora. Lo pasó la semana pasada, es imposible. Ella actuó como si lo tuviera en verdad. ¿Kagome no sabría eso?

Las palabras de Sango le hicieron pensar. Kagome y Sango eran muy amigas y lo compartían todo, seguro que hasta estaban sincronizadas en ese aspecto femenino. Sango no podía estar equivocada.

- Ahora que lo dices, antes le toqué el trasero y me lo permitió. Creo que incluso se me insinuó…

- ¡Monje!

Tal vez debió expresarlo de otra forma pero la conclusión era clara. Los dos se miraron intercambiando un claro mensaje con la mirada y después se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de los hombres.

…

- Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es que… ¡Yo aún estoy asustada!

Dejó caer el kimono y el extraño paño que le entregó la exterminadora y se lanzó a los brazos del hanyou con falsas lágrimas en los ojos. Ése era su momento. Si Inuyasha no caía rendido a sus pies en ese momento, debía de estar loco.

- Lo sabía. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa contra su pecho y se aferró a él con fuerza, haciéndole notar que no pensaba soltarlo. Inuyasha cedió en ese momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos tan fuertemente, tan calurosamente, que no lo cupo ni la menor duda de que amaba a esa mujer aunque no estuviera del todo dispuesto a admitirlo. Eso no era un problema, él le haría admitirlo y entonces, se haría con su corazón.

- Inuyasha… - separó la cabeza hundida en su hombro y lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado- Bésame.

Cerró los ojos y se ofreció mientras se iba poniendo de puntillas. Él retrocedió sin soltar su cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio sonrojado, pero no lo besaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusto?

- Kagome, tú no eres así. Nunca harías algo como eso.

- ¿Es que no nos hemos besado nunca?- compuso un encantador mohín.

- ¡Claro que no!- se negó- ¿Por qué íbamos a besarnos?

¡Porque amabas a esa mujer estúpido! –pensó. Lo que le faltaba, un hanyou orgulloso que se negaba admitir sus sentimientos. Aunque había una cosa con la que él no contaba. No había hombre sobre la tierra que se le resistiera. Subió sus manos en una sensual caricia por su pecho hasta alcanzar su nuca y se apretó deliciosamente contra él. Al mismo tiempo, rodeó su cadera con uno de sus muslos abriéndose a él. ¡Era un mentiroso! Se negaba a besar a su amada pero el evidente bulto en su entrepierna lo delataba.

El hanyou se relajó y se confió. Él aprovechó el momento para cerrar los ojos y alzarse de puntillas con su único pie sobre el suelo para besarlo y echar abajo de una vez todas sus defensas. Podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios cuando una mano rodeó su garganta y lo empujó hasta estamparlo contra una pared. Gimió por el dolor que sintió en la espalda y al abrir los ojos lo vio a él contemplándolo furioso.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó enfurecido- Kagome jamás se comportaría de esa forma. ¡Ella es una dama!

- I-Inuyasha… - respiró dificultosamente- M-Me… Me es-estás ahoga-gando…

- ¡Tú no eres Kagome!

Intentó negárselo de nuevo justo cuando las puertas se abrieron abruptamente.

- ¡Inuyasha!

La exterminadora y el monje entraron corriendo en cuanto lo vieron sujetarlo de esa forma. Por un momento pensó que iban a ayudarlo pero en lugar de eso se colocaran cada uno a un lado suyo para encararlo.

- Ella no es Kagome. – les dijo Inuyasha.

- Lo sabemos. – contestó Sango- Kagome, ¿se te ha olvidado que pasaste tu ciclo lunar la semana pasada?

- La señorita Kagome no se hubiera dejado tocar. – le dijo el monje- Y ella no come como una cerda.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubieran descubierto? ¿Por qué sospecharon de él desde el primer momento? Nunca en toda su vida le había ocurrido algo semejante. No… No podía haber sido derrotado.

- ¿Quién eres?- repitió Inuyasha y al sacudir su cuerpo se entrevió la cadena en su cuello- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡No hagas eso!

El hanyou le arrancó la cadena del cuello con el guardapelo. Sintió que la piel le ardía y cuando él apartó la mano por la extraña reacción, cayó al suelo quemándose por dentro. Su piel humana se cayó, su bello rostro, el rostro de la humana desapareció y se fue transformando hasta recuperar su forma. Entonces, se quemó vivo por dentro. Un ser como él no podía sobrevivir fuera de la cascada sin un cuerpo humano, sin un hechizo y el hechizo había sido roto. ¡Lo pagarían caro!

- ¡Sin mí, nunca la encontraréis!

Inuyasha intentó agarrar al demonio al escucharlo pero se desintegró antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo tan siquiera. Eso sólo podía significar que Kagome seguía con vida en algún otro lugar. Miró el guardapelo que le había arrancado del cuello y lo abrió. Dentro había un cabello.

- Es de Kagome.

Continuará…


	4. Cadena de fuego

**Capítulo 4: Cadena de fuego**

Había sido vilmente engañado y todavía no podía creer que hubiera caído en semejante engaño. Jamás le habían tomado el pelo de esa forma. La copia que hizo eso demonio de Kagome era perfecta, la envidia de cualquier demonio imitador. No había ni el más mínimo fallo en su físico y en su vestimenta e incluso su olor… ¿Cómo había conseguido copiar hasta tal punto el olor de Kagome? Jamás en todos sus años de experiencia con demonios le había sucedido algo así. Si su actuación no hubiera sido tan mala, hubiera seguido creyendo que era ella.

El demonio no supo lidiar con él y con sus amigos. Al principio cayó como un tonto en sus garras, emocionado porque Kagome lo abrazara de esa forma y llorara en su hombro. Después de cómo se encontraba ella la noche anterior y del mal rato que había pasado creyendo que le había sucedido lo peor, tenerla entre sus brazos fue como estar en el cielo. Lamentablemente para el demonio, sus modales en la mesa le hicieron sospechar y eso por no hablar de la cantidad de comida que injirió. Desde que conocía a Kagome no creía que hubiera comido hasta aquel día tanta comida como devoró el demonio. Era imposible. Miroku, Sango y Shippo también sospechaban de ella, se percataron de su extraño comportamiento y le tendieron sus propias trampas.

Tal vez ella continuara secuestrada pero las últimas palabras del demonio le habían dado cierta esperanza. Dijo que nunca la encontrarían sin su ayuda, lo que le dio a entender que Kagome estaba viva aunque fuera de su alcance. No importaba, ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien, sólo tenía que continuar con la búsqueda. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar pero Miroku propuso que continuaran con el plan de visitar al monje. Tal vez él supiera algo.

Se preguntó qué clase de demonio era aquél. Parecía un lagarto del tamaño de una persona. Su piel era blanca, áspera y húmeda y se desintegró por completo cuando le arrancaron el guardapelo del cuello. Sus ojos rojos color rubí no reflejaron nada que pudiera ayudarlo, ni una sola pista. Murió sin que pudiera sonsacarle nada y todavía no sabía la causa. Si sólo le había estrangulado un poquito, sin llegar a poner verdadero empeño en matarlo. ¡Menudo debilucho! No comprendía que Kagome pudiera haberse dejado atrapar por algo como aquello.

A penas había dormido esa noche pensando en Kagome. Ella estaría sola y atrapada. Seguro que estaba aterrada donde quiera que estuviese, pensando que él la había abandonado. Debería haberla encontrado ya. No comía casi nada y no podía dormir pensando en ella. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso con la muchacha, si no hubiera estado tan empeñado en que ella lo perdonase para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Estaba seguro de que ella le dijo todo aquello para que no se sintiera mal. Kagome seguiría enfadada con él, no lo habría perdonado y él ni siquiera sabía el por qué. ¿Qué habría hecho mal en esa ocasión? Fuera lo que fuese, no quería que ella muriera sin haberlo… ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Kagome no iba a morir!

Se le encogió el corazón de solo pensar en la remota posibilidad de que ella… A penas habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que temió por su vida y ella ya estaba otra vez metida en problemas.

_- ¿Dónde está Kagome?_

_- I-Inuyasha… Yo no…_

_- ¡Maldita sea, contesta!- le exigió- ¡Ella estaba contigo!_

_Ese débil humano de Akitoki Houjo se removió incómodo y lo miró como un niño llorica. Odiaba que los humanos se comportaran de esa forma y más aún los adultos. ¡Qué poca hombría!_

_- ¡Se la llevaron!- gritó mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- Ella intentó ayudarme y se la llevaron…_

_- ¿Quién se la llevó?_

_- Unos extraños ninjas, ellos…_

_- ¿Buscas a esta mujer?_

_¡Hoshiyomi! Soltó el kimono de Houjo abruptamente y se volvió en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su voz. Él estaba allí y tenía a Kagome. La mujer no se movía, estaba totalmente inerte en sus brazos._

_- ¡Suéltala!_

_- Ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio._

_- ¡Si Kagome está muerta, lo pagarás con tu vida!- lo amenazó._

Todavía no se había recuperado del susto de aquel día. Había pasado el día callado y absorto en los peores pensamientos, en las peores posibilidades mientras observaba discretamente a Kagome. Ella estaba a salvo pero podría haberle sucedido tantas cosas. No soportaría que otra mujer muriera, su corazón ya había sufrido bastante por la pérdida de Kikio, pero si le sucedía algo a Kagome no sabía si sobreviviría.

- El templo está ahí arriba.

¡Estupendo! Aquel templo era clavado al templo de la familia Higurashi. ¿Por qué tenían que ir a un lugar que le recordaba tanto a ella? Subió las escaleras cargando con Shippo ya que el niño los retrasaría y una vez arriba tuvo que esperar a Sango y a Miroku. ¡Humanos!- pensó- ¡Siempre están cansados!

En lo alto de las escaleras vio cuatro templos grandes y uno pequeño. En el pequeño estaría la estatua de Buda probablemente. También tenían un árbol, como el árbol sagrado que era tan especial para él y para Kagome. Sin embargo, no era tan alto, ni tan majestuoso. Aún así, se vio a sí mismo acercándose al árbol y acariciando la áspera madera con sus manos, aspirando su aroma.

_- ¿Crees que el árbol sagrado tendrá algo que ver con mi viaje al pasado?- le preguntó Kagome._

_- No lo sé… - suspiró- ¿Acaso tiene alguna importancia?_

_- No especialmente pero… No sé… - suspiró- Supongo que siempre he pensando que era un sitio especial. He pasado los momentos más importantes de mi vida aquí._

_- ¿Ah, sí?- alzó una ceja- ¿Por ejemplo?_

_- Bajo este árbol sostuve por primera vez a Souta entre mis brazos cuando sólo era un bebé y también me despedí de mi padre aquí. – su cabello se agitó por el viento- Mi ritual de paso de niña a mujer fue aquí y… Bueno… Sellado en este árbol, te encontré a ti…_

_Sintió arder sus mejillas al escuchar esas últimas palabras de la colegiala. ¿Uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida era conocerlo a él? No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo iba él a ser tan importante para ella?_

_- Deberíamos volver. Los demás deben estar impacientes. – ella le ofreció su mochila- ¿La llevas?_

_Alzó la pesada mochila sobre su hombro y la persiguió dispuesto a no dejar pasar la cuestión. Tenía que saberlo._

_- ¡Oye, Kagome!- la llamó- ¿En serio ha sido conocerme uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida?_

_- Mmm… ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?_

_Ella intentaba escurrir el bulto, ¡ni soñarlo!_

_- ¡No vas a librarte!- le recriminó- ¡Lo has dicho!_

Ese árbol era muy importante en la vida de los dos. En ese árbol conoció a Kikio y en ese árbol fue sellado por la misma sacerdotisa. Más tarde, conoció a Kagome en ese mismo árbol y fue liberado de su sello por ella. Había conocido a dos mujeres en el mismo lugar y se había enamorado de las dos. Ahora bien, una estaba muerta y… No era justo que se decidiera de esa forma, no era justo para Kagome. Ella se merecía que no escogiera entre las dos por eliminación. Era todo tan complicado.

Guardó sus manos dentro de las mangas de su haori y esperó impacientemente a que sus compañeros lo alcanzaran. Cuanto antes hablaran con un monje, antes se solucionaría el problema. No tenían tiempo que perder subiendo escaleras o pensando en asuntos del corazón. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

- ¡Por fin llegáis!- se quejó- ¡Sois unos lentos!

- No todos contamos con tus capacidades como medio demonio… - se quejó Miroku casi sin aliento- ¿Has descubierto algo?

- Os estaba esperando.

- ¿Y no has hecho nada mientras tanto?- le picó el monje.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo y se dijo mentalmente que nunca jamás volvería a esperarlos. La próxima vez haría las cosas él solito, por su cuenta.

- ¡Vamos!

Entraron en el templo principal. Unos cuantos aprendices se echaron atrás al verlo a él y a Shippo pero Miroku supo tranquilizarlos y les hizo creer que no les causaría ni el menor problema. Si no le daban las respuestas que necesitaba, sí que les causaría problemas, pero se abstuvo a decirlo en voz alta.

Un joven monje recién ordenado los guió hacia una pequeña sala y les pidió que se sentaran. Él se sentó frente a ellos y tras rezar una oración y darles buena suerte se dispuso a hablar con ellos.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, viajeros?

Decidió dejar que hablara Miroku, entre ellos se entenderían.

- Buscamos cierta información importante.

- ¿Qué clase de información?

- Sobre la cascada que está en esa montaña.

Miroku alzó su brazo y señaló la montaña que se veía perfectamente desde su lugar con las puertas abiertas al exterior. Todos lo notaron, el monje se puso nervioso por la petición de Miroku. Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo y apretó los dientes mientras buscaba en su mente una respuesta para echarlos de allí.

- No sé de qué me habla…

- Sí que lo sabe. – insistió Miroku.

- Hace años que no sucede nada allí. – les dijo- Ahora ese sitio está en paz y…

- Nos falta una compañera de viaje. Antes éramos una gata, un demonio zorro, un medio demonio, una exterminadora, una sacerdotisa y yo. La sacerdotisa ha desaparecido mientras estaba en esa cascada.

- ¿U-Una sacerdotisa?

Aunque anteriormente no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar parecía que el haberle mencionado a una sacerdotisa le había hecho cambiar de idea.

- Esa sacerdotisa es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikio.

- ¿La guardiana de la esfera?

- La misma. Es la única capaz de ver los fragmentos de la esfera y purificarlos. ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es esa mujer para este mundo?

Todo era cierto pero pensó que Miroku se estaba pasando un poco. El otro monje temblaba de miedo y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Iré a buscar al maestro!- les hizo una reverencia- Él fue quien descubrió el secreto de la cascada. – les explicó- ¡Es el único que puede ayudaros!

- Eso sería estupendo.

- Por favor, tenéis que salvar a la sacerdotisa….

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. – le aseguró Miroku- Ahora ve a buscar a tu maestro.

El monje salió corriendo de la sala con la promesa de que volvería en seguida con su maestro.

- Excelencia, ¿no cree que ha exagerado un poco?

- Bueno, nada de lo que he dicho es mentira.

- Pero le ha dado un susto de muerte a ese pobre muchacho. – insistió la exterminadora- Además, ahora sabrán que estamos aquí. Se supone que viajamos de incógnito, ¿recuerda?

- Lo olvidé por completo querida Sango.

Miroku no tenía remedio pero había sido rápido y eso era lo que en verdad le importaba a él. Desvió la mirada hacia el árbol similar al árbol sagrado que se encontraba en mitad del patio cuando entró una criada con una bandeja. Empezó a servirles el té y escuchó el característico sonido de una bofetada y después el del arma de Sango golpeando a Miroku. Sólo desvió la mirada del patio cuando le sirvió a él el té. Miró a la joven y por un momento vio a Kagome.

_Kagome se inclinó y colocó grácilmente la mano sobre la tetera para servirle un poco de té caliente. Ella estaba haciendo sus deberes y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, le estaba sirviendo para que no la molestara. _

_- Mañana tengo un examen en el instituto. No podré volver hasta haberlo terminado, Inuyasha._

_- ¿Qué es un examen?_

_- Es como un test._

_- ¡Otro test!- se quejó- ¿Por qué hacéis tantos? ¿No vale con uno cuando terminéis?_

_- A veces yo me hago la misma pregunta._

_La época de Kagome era muy extraña. Ella siempre se llevaba montones de libros sobre cosas incomprensibles para él a su época. Pasaba horas y horas haciendo sus deberes durante la comida y antes de acostarse y cada vez que volvía a su casa, tenía que hacer un montón de esos test. No le gustaba en absoluto su época. No soportaría tener que pasar todo el día con la nariz metida en los libros._

_- He comprado fideos instantáneos pero no tenían tu marca favorita, se ha agotado._

_Eso sí que era una mala noticia. En vez de preocuparse por sus exámenes tendría que preocuparse por algo como eso. _

_- Iré a comprar con tu madre mientras estudias._

_- ¡No molestes a mi madre!_

_- A mí no me molesta, Kagome. – su madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta secando un plato- Sabes que me encanta ir a comprar con Inuyasha, me ayuda muchísimo con las bolsas._

_- ¿Lo ves?- se regodeó delante de la azabache._

_- ¡Como quieras!- accedió- No sé por qué me sigo molestando en cocinar para ti…_

Aquel día no lo entendió o no quiso entenderlo. Kagome no estaba molesta porque saliera con su madre, Kagome estaba molesta porque él había insistido en comprar sus fideos favoritos para no tener que probar su comida. Nunca había sabido apreciar la comida de la muchacha o por lo menos no delante de ella. Cuando Kagome cocinaba se quejaba y hacía como que no le gustaba para molestarla cuando en realidad se estaba chupando los dedos. Muchas veces se contenía de comer más por miedo a que se percatara de lo mucho que le gustaba su comida. ¿Por qué hacía esa estupidez? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de mostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba lo que ella preparaba?

En cuanto encontrara a Kagome pensaba decirle la verdad en todo, iba a confesarle todas las mentiras que le había dicho. En el día que había pasado sin ella se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaría que ella o él, cualquiera de los dos, muriera sin haberle dicho toda la verdad. Aún no era demasiado tarde para compensar los viejos errores o eso esperaba él al menos.

Las puertas correderas que daban al interior del templo se abrieron y volvió a entrar el muchacho de antes. Él hizo una reverencia y les presentó a su maestro. Ellos se pusieron en pie y le hicieron una reverencia tal y como correspondía. El anciano entró despacio en la sala y respondió a su reverencia con dificultad por la edad. Aparentaba más de sesenta años y era una suerte haberlo encontrado con vida. Parecía que fuera a morirse en cualquier momento con esa forma de andar, sus muecas de dolor a cada movimiento y su aspecto arrugado y demacrado.

El muchacho me ha contado vuestra historia, viajeros. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

- Siéntese, por favor. – le pidió Miroku- Cuando usted esté cómodo hablaremos.

El anciano tardó una eternidad en lograr acomodarse y aún así parecía que cada vez que inhalaba oxígeno estaba a punto de morirse. Por un momento temió que su vida no fuera lo bastante larga como para contarle lo que necesitaban saber.

- Maestro, tenemos que encontrar a la sacerdotisa que nos acompaña, es de vital importancia.

- ¿Sólo deseáis ayudarla por lo que es?

- No le entiendo, maestro.

- Es una pregunta muy sencilla. ¿Esa joven os importa tanto porque es la reencarnación de la guardiana de la esfera o por ella misma?

- ¡Kagome es nuestra amiga!- se apresuró a contestar Sango olvidándose por completo de la etiqueta con un maestro monje- ¡Es como una hermana para mí! No sé cómo puede decir algo así…

La exterminadora se llevó una mano al pecho dolida por sus palabras y Miroku le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para consolarla.

- Tal y como le ha dicho Sango, Kagome es nuestra amiga. Si cualquier otro de nosotros desapareciera, aunque no fuera de su vital importancia, lo buscaríamos con la misma desesperación.

Él tampoco pudo aguantar más en silencio.

- Kagome es muy importante para nosotros… -musitó- Para mí…

El maestro alzó la mirada y contempló a través de sus envejecidas retinas al hanyou que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. No era la primera vez que oía hablar de amor entre humanos y demonios y él mismo era fruto de un romance semejante. Ahí estaba la respuesta de todo.

- Muy bien, veo que vuestros corazones son puros y honestos. Os ayudaré tanto como sea posible.

Suspiraron aliviados al escuchar al maestro.

- Hace cien años esta tierra estaba gobernada por un joven y apuesto shogun que era muy diestro para la guerra. Tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres y su territorio se extendía más y más a cada año que transcurría.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?- lo interrumpió Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo regañaron sus compañeros.

- Paciencia joven hanyou, hay que saber esperar.

La paciencia no era su mayor virtud precisamente y no tenía tiempo que perder pero estaba seguro de que si volvía a interrumpirlo Miroku y Sango lo echarían a patadas.

- El joven shogun debía casarse y tener descendencia por lo que convocó a todas las jóvenes casamenteras. Al principio acudieron muchas, enamoradas de su atractivo pero él no se decidía. Quería casarse por amor y eran tantas y tan diferentes que no tenía tiempo de llegar a conocerlas.

El anciano maestro hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su taza de té y continuó.

- La guerra continuó y él empezó a envejecer solo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta era casi un anciano y ya ninguna mujer se presentaba en su palacio con el deseo de postular para ser su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido tanto tiempo conquistando que no había tenido lugar para conocer a su verdadero amor.

Un shogun sin descendencia, ¡menudo desperdicio! Ahora su territorio se había reducido a una mísera aldea y una montaña.

- El shogun desesperado ante la idea de quedarse solo por el resto de sus días, hizo un pacto con unos demonios.

Se levantó y se acercó a sus amigos para escuchar mejor la historia, interesado por el giro que acababa de tomar.

- Así pues, se activó una cadena de fuego.

- ¿Una cadena de fuego?- exclamó Miroku alarmado- ¡Pensaba que eso era una leyenda!

- ¿Qué es una cadena de fuego?- preguntó.

- Es una clase de pacto demoníaco. – explicó Miroku- Cada parte entrega algo a la otra, algo que necesita y se construye una cadena atemporal en la que ninguna de las dos partes puede intervenir con la otra.

No entendió nada de lo último que había dicho el monje. Miroku también se percató de que no habían entendido nada.

- ¡Es un pacto en el que el demonio no sale ganando!- concluyó como si fuera muy evidente- El humano está a salvo de él, no puede tocarlo mientras que se respeten los términos del contrato.- suspiró al ver que continuaban sin entender- Imaginad que un humano tiene un objeto mágico que desea un demonio y un demonio un arma que desea el humano y lo intercambian. La cadena de fuego asegura que ambas partes estarán a salvo la una de la otra. Con ello se evita que uno vaya detrás del otro para recuperar lo que es suyo.

- Parece un método para proteger a los humanos.

- Y así es. Entre los dos dictan los términos del otro. Si el demonio se salta sus términos, el humano podrá matarlo mientras que él demonio no podrá ni tocarlo y viceversa.

Nunca había escuchado nada semejante pero viendo las consecuencias de dicho pacto, no le extrañaba que ningún demonio quisiera hacerlo. El humano podría imponerle condiciones verdaderamente difíciles de no saltarse para un demonio. Ahora bien, ¿por qué un demonio aceptaría esa clase de pacto?

- Continúe, maestro. – le pidió Miroku.

- Los demonios de la cascada no lo atacaron, no se quedaron con su corazón pues era un corazón viejo y sin amor.

- ¿Se alimentan de corazones?- preguntó Shippo con expresión de repugnancia- ¡Qué asco!

- No se alimentan exactamente de corazones. – le explicó el maestro- Se alimentan del amor en esos corazones, de los hombres enamorados. Adsorben todo su amor hasta matarlo y eso los alimenta. Pero tienen un pequeño problema, esos demonios no pueden vivir fuera del agua.

- ¿No pueden?- preguntó Sango.

- No, por eso accedieron a formar una cadena de fuego con el shogun. Ellos le devolvieron sus años de juventud y le dieron una vida eterna y un lugar en el que vivir. A cambio, él construyó con un poderoso y extraño metal que se había encontrado en las minas de uno de los territorios conquistados, un guardapelo.

- ¿Cómo éste?

Inuyasha buscó dentro de su haori y sacó el guardapelo dorado que llevaba puesto al cuello el demonio. En cuanto se lo habían quitado, había mostrado su verdadera forma. El maestro observó el objeto con ojos desorbitados, como si no esperara volver a ver uno nunca.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Le dije que habían secuestrado a Kagome. No era broma.

- ¿Vino a por ti?- preguntó el anciano- ¿Buscó tu corazón enamorado?

Dejó caer el guardapelo al escuchar al anciano, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando hacia el exterior sin la más mínima intención de contestar. El anciano no insistió, por suerte.

Ese guardapelo construido con materiales del infierno les da un cuerpo, una copia exacta de la mujer a la que hayan atrapado, que les permite salir del agua y buscar a su presa. Normalmente, buscan muchachas ya emparejadas pero si no se da el caso, usan el cuerpo copiado de cualquier forma para obtener lo que desean. Hicieron caer en desgracia a muchos hombres en este pueblo.

- ¿Y las mujeres?- preguntó Sango- ¿Alguna vez regresaron las auténticas?

- No. – sacudió la cabeza- Nunca ha regresado ni una sola mujer.

La descorazonadora noticia lo golpeó justo en mitad del pecho. No podía ser cierto, Kagome tenía que volver.

- Nadie sabe dónde las llevaron pero lo que está claro es que se las entregaron al shogun. Él aún está buscando esposa. Mientras que el shogun siga buscando esposa, continuarán los secuestros.

Continuará…


	5. El portal de entrada

**Capítulo 5: El portal de entrada**

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que protegieron a los aldeanos?

- Mi maestro fue a la cascada a enfrentarse a esos demonios, pero fracasó. Ellos en su hábitat eran demasiado poderosos.

Miró al maestro actual con el ceño fruncido y se abstuvo a decir que eran de los demonios más débiles con los que se había cruzado nunca.

- Tras años de estudio e investigación desenmascarando a las falsas mujeres, descubrió que el origen de todo estaba en la cascada. Se prohibió a las mujeres que se acercaran allí y terminaron los secuestros. No era la mejor solución pero era la única que teníamos.

- ¿Y por qué no señalizaron la zona?- preguntó Sango.

- Lo hicimos. Poner carteles era inútil puesto que siempre acababan desapareciendo así que marcamos una circunferencia alrededor de la cascada. ¿No visteis las marcas de aviso en los troncos de los árboles?

Se encogió avergonzado al percatarse de que sí que había visto algunos árboles marcados con pintura blanca. Ésa era una señal de aviso, siempre fue así. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Todo eso había ocurrido por culpa de su falta de atención. Al mirar a sus compañeros de viaje descubrió que ellos estaban igual de avergonzados que él. Estaban tan cansados que habían sido descuidados y por culpa de ese descuido Kagome había sido secuestrada, y estaría en manos de ese shogun.

- ¿No tiene ni una sola pista de lo que puede haber hecho con todas esas mujeres? ¿A dónde se las ha llevado?

- No sabemos nada.

- Verá, nuestro amigo, - Miroku lo señaló- tiene un olfato estupendo y podría oler a la sacerdotisa Kagome a kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, su olor desaparece en la cascada, no ha dejado ni rastro.

El maestro se llevó una mano al mentón adoptando una pose pensativa e intentó buscar una respuesta.

- ¿No podría estar bajo el agua?

- Eso ya lo intentamos. – le contestó el kitsune.

- En cuanto descubrimos que su rastro desaparecía en la cascada, Inuyasha y yo nadamos en la charca, pero no encontramos nada. No había ni rastro de demonios, ni de ninguna guarida. Estaba cerrada.

- Por eso nos cuesta creer que esos demonios vivan ahí adentro. – le dijo el hanyou- No hay por dónde meterse. ¿Está seguro de que no pueden vivir fuera del agua?

El maestro se volvió a tomar unos minutos para pensar en sus palabras y se cruzó de brazos escondiendo sus manos en las mangas de su kimono.

- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando le arrebatasteis el guardapelo?

- Primero recuperó su forma… - explicó la exterminadora- Parecía una especie de lagarto.

- ¿Y después?

- Se desintegró. – contestó Miroku- Fue como si le ardiera la piel y se hizo cenizas.

- Ahí tenéis vuestra respuesta.

Seguía sin tener ningún sentido. Si vivían ahí abajo esos demonios por qué no encontraron ningún hueco, ninguna grieta o ninguna guarida en la que vivieran. Todo indicaba que aunque cazaran ahí adentro, vivían en otra parte. Al capturar a Kagome no pudo llevarla ahí abajo, ¡la habrían encontrado! Nada en esa historia tenía sentido. Algo no cuadraba y no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta.

De repente se le ocurrió la idea de que pudieran haber utilizado alguna clase de portal mágico para moverse entre dimensiones. Él mismo había guardado uno en su ojo derecho durante más de la mitad de su vida, no era algo totalmente descabellado.

- ¿Y si hay un portal mágico bajo el agua?- propuso.

- Eso no es del todo imposible. – le apoyó Miroku- Ya hemos visto algo parecido antes.

- Pero, ¿cómo podemos acceder a él?- preguntó Sango.

Los tres se miraron sin tener una respuesta una vez más.

- Tal vez alguno de esos demonios pueda daros la información.

Los tres miraron al maestro percatándose de que era una gran idea. Les preguntarían a los demonios y si no contestaban por las buenas, contestarían por las malas.

Con esa idea salieron del templo y atravesaron toda la aldea para dirigirse una vez más hacia la montaña, hacia la cascada. Tenían un plan, un buen plan. Sango era joven y bonita, podría atraer a los demonios sin problemas. Sango y Miroku interpretarían una pequeña escena delante de la cascada y los demonios se sentirían tentados. Al terminar, Miroku la dejaría sola y ella se acercaría lo suficiente como para ser una presa muy tentadora para los demonios. Pero esos demonios no contarían con toparse con una de las mejores exterminadoras de demonios del mundo.

Subieron la montaña por el sendero principal y se metieron entre los árboles al llegar a la altura de la cascada. Ahora sólo tenían que rodear la montaña. Se detuvieron al ver la señalización de la que el maestro les había hablado y se preguntaron una vez más cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados como para no ver algo tan evidente. Sin duda alguna, el cansancio no era un buen compañero de viaje.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de la cascada y se escondieron entre unos matorrales para observar el lugar. Todo estaba en aparente calma y no parecía haber ningún demonio cerca pero seguro que estaba ahí abajo. Si ninguna mujer que hubiera ido a la cascada había regresado, era porque siempre estaban al acecho. Además, se fijó en una cosa que no había visto antes. No había río. El río acababa en la parte superior de la cascada, después caía en una charca que no se desbordaba. El agua sobrante debía ir a parar a alguna parte. Ahí debajo había algo y sólo esos demonios sabían acceder a ese lugar.

- Recordad, tenéis que resultar creíbles. – les dijo Shippo- Si creen que estáis enamorados se pondrán más ansiosos.

Miroku y Sango se miraron en ese momento y apartaron la mirada sonrojados. Puede que Shippo fuera muy pequeño para poder verlo pero él sabía perfectamente que esos dos estaban en verdad enamorados, aunque las mañas del monje en ocasiones indicaran otra cosa.

- No podemos fallar. – les dijo- Si descubren que es una trampa no volverán a salir y perderemos la única oportunidad de encontrar a Kagome.

- Conozco muy bien las consecuencias, Inuyasha. – le dijo la exterminadora- No te fallaré y tampoco a Kagome.

- En realidad lo decía por el monje, no me fío de él.

- Mi buen amigo, me ofende tu desconfianza.- se quejó en voz baja.

- Si no tuvieras las manos tan largas, no desconfiaría de ti. Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Sango mientras estéis ahí, ¿entendido?

- ¿No puedo tocar ni un poquito? Nuestra interpretación será más creíble si…

Cuando vio la mirada que le dirigían sus amigos, apartó la mirada, descubriendo la cruel respuesta.

- Sango, tú estás celosa porque Miroku ha estado coqueteando con otras chicas en la aldea y se lo hechas en cara. Te pones a llorar y le pides que te deje sola. – le explicó Shippo- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

La exterminadora miró a Miroku con cara de pocos amigos y luego se volvió hacia el kitsune.

- No creo que me cueste demasiado.

No le costaría nada en absoluto. Shippo acababa de describir una de las habituales peleas que tenía que sufrir cada vez que llegaban a una aldea nueva. Le dolían los tímpanos de escuchar los gritos de Sango y su arma golpeando al monje. Realmente patético y agotador.

- Miroku, tú insistes en que no hiciste nada malo y amenazas con dejarla.

Eso sí que era nuevo en la historia.

- ¿Dejar a Sango?- preguntó- ¡Qué crueldad!

- Limítate a cumplir con tu papel y cuando Sango te eche, márchate sin armar barullo.

- Está bien, lo haré.

Bien, ahora que tenían establecido todo lo que debían hacer, sólo faltaba que empezaran. Sango dejó sus armas a su cuidado para que los demonios no pudieran sospechar de ella y la vieran como a una aldeana como otra cualquiera. Ella salió la primera y se dirigió hacia la charca con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se detuvo muy cerca de la orilla.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a hacerlo!- gritó.

Miroku caminó tras ella y se detuvo a unos pocos metros sin apartar la vista de su espalda.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sango?

- ¡Te he visto flirtear con otra chica!- lo acusó.

- Son imaginaciones tuyas mi querida Sango.

- ¿Ah, sí?- se volvió hacia él señalándolo- ¿Y qué me dices de las chicas de la casa de té?

Miroku retrocedió un paso al escucharla y por primera vez, él se dio cuenta de que no era una interpretación. Sango quería vengarse por su comportamiento en la casa de té y había usado ese momento para que su actuación fuera más creíble.

- Ellas se acercaron a mí, yo no pedí nada…

- ¡Y una leche!

Sango dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y lo miró como si estuviera a punto de embestirlo.

- Yo sólo era un inocente cliente que quería tomar un poco de sake…

- ¿En una casa de té?

Sango se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con suspicacia.

- El cartel era engañoso.- se justificó- ¿Quién iba a decir que se trataba de un burdel?

- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- le gritó- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

La exterminadora se deshizo en lágrimas y le dio la espalda mientras trataba de contener los sollozos. La escena cada vez parecía más y más real. Empezaba a pensar que la exterminadora realmente no estaba actuando.

- Sango…

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó- ¡No quiero escucharte!

Miroku le obedeció durante unos minutos y luego volvió a la carga.

- Sango, no quería hacerte daño.

- Pues lo has conseguido…

- Te quiero, Sango.

Al escuchar esas palabras la exterminadora se volvió con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y lo miró como si fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra.

- Monje Miroku…

Desde su lugar tras los arbustos los observó sin dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿A qué narices estaban jugando? No podía darles por confesarse en ese momento, tenían un plan para salvar a Kagome y lo iban a fastidiar.

- ¡No, maldita sea!- se quejó- ¡Sango tiene que despacharlo!

- A mí me da pena, se acaban de arreglar. Sería muy cruel…

Le dio un golpe con los nudillos al kitsune.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para esto. Recuerda que es nuestra única oportunidad de salvar a Kagome.

Volvieron la mirada hacia la pareja de nuevo, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios. Si Sango se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Miroku y les fallaba en ese momento estaban acabados. ¡Todo aquello era culpa de Miroku! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que confesarse en un momento como ése? ¿Acaso no veía la gravedad del asunto?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte…

Pudieron respirar de nuevo al escuchar la negativa de la exterminadora. ¡Por los pelos!

- Sango…

- Ya te he perdonado demasiadas veces… - volvió a darle la espalda- ¡Márchate!

- Por favor, no…

- ¡Déjame sola!

Miroku suspiró al escucharla y se dispuso a marcharse pero antes se acercó a ella por la espalda, extendió su mano y le acarició el trasero. Inuyasha lo observó desde su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y tratando de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no tirarse sobre él. El monje como de costumbre tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para toquetear a alguna mujer. Sango estaba sonrojada, apretaba los puños y se notaba que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no partirle la cara.

Tuvo que aferrarse con sus garras al suelo. Miroku se estaba aprovechando todo lo que podía y más. Llevaba cerca de un minuto tocándole el trasero y dudaba que su paciencia o la de Sango pudiera durar mucho más. Entonces, Sango echó un brazo hacia atrás y pellizcó su mano con fuerza disimuladamente.

- Le he dicho que se vaya, monje.

Por fin entendió el mensaje y se marchó. En cuanto Miroku estuvo lo bastante cerca de los arbustos, lo agarró, tiró de él para esconderlo y con uno de sus puños en cada sien empezó a retorcerle la piel mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo estúpido que era. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer algo semejante en un momento como aquél?

Sango siguió con el plan e imitó a Kagome. Se quitó las sandalias, se sentó en la orilla sobre una roca plana y metió sus pies dentro del agua. Para darle más énfasis a la interpretación de mujer indefensa e inocente empezó a cantar una canción infantil y pensó que estaba sobreactuando, pero cualquiera le decía nada a la joven con lo enfadada que debía estar con el monje. Esperó impacientemente alguna señal pero todo continuó en calma.

Transcurrió cerca de media hora y nadie había intentado secuestrar a Sango. La exterminadora se había cruzado de brazos y parecía enfadada porque los secuestradores no la consideraran lo bastante atractiva para llevársela. Ellos miraban en su dirección con aburrimiento, planteándose el dejarlo y buscar otra forma de atraer a los demonios.

Justo en el mismo instante en el que iban a pedirle a Sango que lo dejara, ella giró la cabeza y los miró dándoles la señal. Salieron corriendo de entre los arbustos y Sango sacó los pies del agua justo a tiempo para evitar que la agarraran. Unas garras blancas de lagarto salieron a la superficie intentando atraparla. Él y Miroku, cada uno, cogieron un brazo y tiraron del demonio hasta tumbar la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la tierra, dejando la otra mitad en el agua para que pudiera sobrevivir. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre el demonio para evitar cualquier intento de huida.

- Tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

El demonio los contempló a aterrorizado y no era para menos. Los tres estaban muy furiosos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no tenían más tiempo para tonterías.

- Vas a decirme qué habéis hecho con Kagome y cómo llegar hasta ella y por tu bien, espero que esté viva.

Ya sabía que estaba viva o eso le dio a entender el otro al menos pero quería que temblara de miedo.

- Y-yo… ¡Yo no sé nada de vuestra amiga!

- Seguro que sí.

- ¡No!

- Tu amiguito, el que se hizo pasar por ella, la secuestró.

- ¡Fue él, entonces!

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas y tiraron del demonio haciendo amago de sacarlo del agua.

- Igual se le aclaran las ideas aquí afuera.

- ¡No, por favor!

Supongo que ya sabrás lo que le ocurrió a tu amiguito cuando le quité esto del cuello, ¿no?- le enseñó el guardapelo- Tú también tienes uno por lo que veo. ¿Pretendías hacerte pasar por Sango y devorar el corazón del monje?

- ¡Me habéis engañado, desgraciados!

Por ese insulto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Miroku.

- Sabemos cómo mataros, te recomiendo que nos trates con respeto.

- Todos los demás sabrán de esto, si me matáis, no la encontraréis nunca…

- Entonces, está viva, ¿no?

El demonio se percató de su error en ese momento y apretó los labios como si acabara de cometer un gran delito. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado intentando no mirarlos a los ojos pero ellos lo obligaron a volver a mirar al frente. Parecía a punto de llorar pero a él no le daba ninguna pena.

- Ahora que sabemos que está viva, dinos dónde está.

- ¡No!

- ¡Habla!- insistió.

- ¡No!

Agarró la empuñadura de Tessaiga furioso con ese demonio testarudo. No sabía cuánto más faltaba para alcanzar el límite de su paciencia pero no debía de ser mucho. Kagome llevaba casi dos días secuestrada.

- ¿Y si le cortamos la cola?- Shippo llamó su atención en ese momento- Cuando vivía con mis padres jugaba con otros niños a cortarles la cola a los lagartos.

- En mi aldea los niños también hacían eso. – recordó Sango.

- ¡Qué crueles!- exclamó el demonio.

Sí, era realmente cruel y delicioso en ese momento. Los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas al mismo tiempo hacia el demonio mientras se reían con crueldad para mostrarle que su cola podría verse acortada en cuestión de unos segundos. Lo sintió temblar de puro miedo bajo él, justo lo que él quería. Ya que se negaba a hablar por las buenas, hablaría por las malas. Y a malas, podía llegar a ser realmente cruel.

- Te volverá a crecer… - quiso consolarle el kitsune.

- ¡Pero duele mucho!- se quejó el demonio.

- Será culpa tuya por no haber hablado cuando debiste hacerlo. – le dijo el monje- Conozco a Inuyasha desde hace mucho tiempo y te aseguro que es un hombre de palabra.

- Yo si fuera tú iría soltando prenda. – le recomendó la exterminadora.

Sacó de la vaina a Tessaiga, mostrándole al demonio el tamaño y la fuerza de su espada, y amenazó con cortarle la cola. Antes de que pudiera acercar la espada a su cola tan siquiera, cantó.

- ¡Os diré todo lo que queráis!

Los cuatro sonrieron satisfechos al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué hacéis con las chicas?

- Todas están vivas. Se las llevamos al shogun para que escoja esposa.

- ¿Tantas mujeres y todavía no se ha decidido?- musitó el kitsune.

- ¡Ah, Shippo!- suspiró el monje- Cuando seas más mayor entenderás ciertas cosas que… ¡Ay!

Sango agarró su oreja y tiró de ella retorciéndola con fuerza en un claro aviso.

- ¿Esas mujeres tampoco envejecen?- preguntó Sango.

- Están todos bajo el hechizo.

- ¿Qué hechizo?

El demonio se mostró reacio a contestar pero en cuanto Inuyasha acercó su espada a su cola volvió a hablar.

- ¡Están en otra dimensión! Allí nadie envejece…

- Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. Hicisteis rejuvenecer al shogun, lo llevasteis a un sitio en el que se mantendría joven eternamente, secuestráis mujeres jóvenes para él… ¿Qué ganáis vosotros?

- Los corazones de los hombres que aman a esas mujeres.

- Me parece un precio muy bajo por todos los favores que le habéis hecho al shogun. – se cruzó de brazos- ¡Mientes!

Sango y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón en sus palabras.

- ¡Ningún demonio da tanto por tan poco!

- El shogun nos dio seguridad. Nuestra raza estaba en peligro de extinción. Encontró la forma de transportarnos hasta aquí sin que saliéramos del agua. En este lugar se bañaban las jóvenes aldeanas, era perfecto. ¡Ambos ganábamos con el trato!

- ¿El trato no se rompió cuando dejaron de venir las mujeres durante veinte años?

- ¡La cadena de fuego!- se lamentó el demonio- Nuestro líder por aquella época se dejó engañar por la inteligencia del shogun. Él ató muy bien todos los cabos y nos dejó prácticamente inservibles. Nuestro líder sólo le puso como condición a él que si escogía a una mujer que amaba a otro hombre, su corazón sería nuestro.

¡- Qué estúpidos!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El demonio se lamentó más todavía al escucharlos.

- Todavía no se ha casado pero no creo que nunca se cumpla la condición, él era muy listo…

Desde luego el shogun supo jugar muy bien sus cartas con esos demonios. Consiguió beneficiarse de muy buena manera de ellos y para colmo se libró de las posibles repercusiones con una mísera clausula que lo coaccionaba a él. Sólo les quedaba una cosa por saber.

- ¿Cómo se entra a esa otra dimensión?

El demonio tragó hondo y señaló con la mirada la cascada.

- Por ahí.

…

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, sentía un horrible palpitar que le martilleaba las sienes y el solo pensar en abrir los ojos le causaba más dolor. ¿Dónde estaba? Palpó la tela bajo su cuerpo descubriendo suave seda y deslizó sus manos por el tejido en una suave caricia. Ahí adentro la temperatura era estupenda. Lentamente sintió como el dolor de su cabeza iba disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un leve pinchazo. Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo y abrió los ojos topándose con el techo de madera de lo que debía ser una cabaña. Con sumo cuidado se fue incorporando con la ayuda de sus manos y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Se detuvo al ver a una mujer arrodillada junto a ella. ¿La habría estado cuidando?

- Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Dormías tanto que me he asustado.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó aún somnolienta.

- En el territorio del shogun, por supuesto.

¿El territorio del shogun? ¿Quién era el shogun? Se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y siguió inspeccionando el lugar. Su mirada se fijó en otra mujer que la observaba fijamente. Tenía el cabello azabache rizado y unos preciosos ojos color chocolate. Le pareció preciosa.

- ¿Quién es ésa?

Fue después de hacer la pregunta cuando se percató de que observaba su propio reflejo.

Continuará…


	6. Amnesia

**Capítulo 6: Amnesia**

Acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos y luego la trasladó a sus sedosos cabellos para comprobar que en verdad fueran rizados al natural. ¿Cómo no podía haberse reconocido al verse a sí misma? Por un momento pensó que había otra persona más en aquel lugar y debía haber quedado como una auténtica idiota frente a la otra mujer. Era todo tan extraño, tan diferente, tan desconocido. Ni siquiera podía reconocerse a sí misma.

- Tranquila, no debes ponerte nerviosa. Todas hemos pasado por lo mismo que tú.

¿Qué todas habían pasado por lo mismo que ella? Dudaba que alguien más se hubiera despertado después de tener el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida sin recordar nada de su pasado, ni de sí misma.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

- ¿Cómo sabías que me dolía la cabeza?- le preguntó- Yo no te he dicho nada.

- Me lo suponía. Cuando desperté aquí, sin recordar nada de mi pasado, también me dolía mucho la cabeza.

- ¿Tú también?

- Todas hemos pasado por lo mismo. – repitió.

- Todas… - musitó- ¿Hay más?

- Aquí sólo hay mujeres y un único hombre, el shogun.

No le sonaba de nada. No recordaba haber escuchado algo semejante pero tampoco recordaba su propio nombre así que no era tan extraño.

- ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- le preguntó- ¿O ya vivía aquí?

- Te trajeron los habitantes de la cascada. Ellos nos han traído a todas.

Definitivamente, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. No recordaba a sus padres, no sabía si tenía hermanos, no se le ocurría ningún nombre para llamarse a sí misma y estaba perdida en un lugar que le ponía los pelos de punta. Eso debía ser una buena señal. Si le ponía los pelos de punta significaba que aunque su mente hubiera olvidado, su cuerpo seguía recordando, su subconsciente. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de eso?

Se sentía perdida y desorientada allí, sentada junto a esa mujer que no había visto en su vida. Confiando ciegamente en su palabra sin saber si era ella quien la había llevado hasta allí o si la estaba engañando o estafando. Pero cuando la miraba, no veía maldad en sus ojos, y acababa de percatarse de que era terriblemente confiada.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?

- No…

- Supongo que es normal. Ninguna de nosotras recuerda su nombre pero el shogun te pondrá un nombre nuevo.

- ¿Un nombre nuevo?

- Sí, él cuida de todas nosotras.

Cada vez entendía menos. La única cosa que tenía clara era que aunque no recordara nada de su pasado, fuera cual fuera su nombre original, quería conservarlo. Se negaba a permitir que un hombre al que no conocía, por muy shogun que fuera, le impusiera un nombre como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Ahora bien, decidió guardarse sus palabras para sí misma. Aún no sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar y tendría que investigar primero.

- ¿Y dónde estamos exactamente?- miró su vestimenta- A juzgar por tu kimono yo diría que estamos en Japón. No creo que en Europa o en América vistan así.

- ¿Europa?- preguntó la otra con ojos agrandados- ¿América?

- Claro, los continentes.

Algo que a ella le parecía tan normal y tan básico se estaba antojando como algo nuevo y totalmente desconocido para la otra mujer. La miraba como si se estuviera volviendo loca. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

- Será mejor que salgamos a dar una vuelta y así te dará un poco el aire. – sugirió- Creo que deliras un poquito.

No, no estaba delirando ni un poquito. Europa era un continente y aunque había tardado siglos en formarse tal y como era hoy día, seguía siendo un gran continente. América fue descubierta por Colon en el siglo quince. Fue tierra colonizada durante mucho tiempo hasta que poco a poco se fue independizando. ¡No estaba loca!

La mujer la ayudó a levantarse como si temiera que fuera a resbalar y a caer en cuanto se apoyara en sus propios pies y la sujetó. Cuando al fin estuvo en pie, entendió porque la atendía tanto. Por un momento creyó que iba a caer de bruces sobre el suelo pero por suerte estaba siendo sostenida. Necesitó su ayuda para poder dar unas vueltas alrededor de la estancia antes de que sus piernas recuperaran toda su fuerza. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se sintió capaz de caminar por su propia cuenta.

Siguió a la mujer hacia la esterilla que cubría la entrada y al salir el sol radiante le dio de lleno en los ojos. Se puso una mano a modo de visera en la frente y recorrió todo el lugar asombrada por la belleza de ese sitio. La hierba era verde y brillante, había preciosos caminos de arena amarilla bordeados con piedras blancas como el marfil, caían preciosas y enormes cascadas en determinados puntos de la zona y en el cielo azul se podía ver un increíble arcoíris que atravesaba todo el valle. Allí había más cabañas de las que fue capaz de contar. Todas eran de colores diferentes. Sintiendo curiosidad se volvió hacia la cabaña que acababa de abandonar y la vio de color verde esmeralda. La verdad es que era preciosa.

Muchas mujeres paseaban por la calzada hablando entre ellas, cargando con la colada, con cestas repletas de fruta, cantando y riendo. Todas vestían preciosos kimonos de seda y eran muy hermosas. Algunas se detenían al verla y cuchicheaban sobre ella algo sobre la chica nueva. Al parecer, no le mintió al decirle que allí sólo vivían mujeres.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Desde que había despertado no se le había ocurrido la idea de preguntárselo. ¡Qué mal educada!

- Chiyako. El shogun me dio ese hermoso nombre.

Y el shogun les habría dado sus nombres a todas esas mujeres que parecían tan felices por estar en ese sitio.

- ¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí, Chiyako?

- Mmm… Déjame pensar… - se cruzó de brazos- Creo que unos sesenta o sesenta años…

- ¿Qué?- exclamó- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

- Sí. No sé qué tiene este lugar pero aquí nadie envejece, enferma o muere. Todos vivimos eternamente y somos felices.

- No podéis ser tan felices…

- Eso lo dices porque acabas de llegar. Ya verás cómo te gusta este lugar en cuanto te acostumbres.

Dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a gustarle ese lugar. Era todo tan pasteloso, tan repipi y tan sumamente aburrido que se le revolvía el estómago. Sin saber por qué, ella estaba segura de que no podía vivir de esa forma. Necesitaba emoción, pasión y excitación en su vida, que el corazón se le acelerase para luego volver a palpitar con normalidad. Un hombre que no fuera en absoluto perfecto… ¿Por qué pensó en un hombre?

- Recuerda el color de tu casa. – señaló la cabaña verde esmeralda- Te ayudará a guiarte.

- ¡Espera!- la agarró- ¿Esta cabaña es para mí?

- Claro, es tuya. – le sonrió- Ahí es donde vivirás. El shogun te la regala y estará deseando conocerte para darte un nombre. Hace veinte años que no viene ninguna chica nueva. – le explicó en voz baja- Todo el mundo está muy emocionado.

Chiyako agarró su mano y tiró de ella alejándola de ese modo de su cabaña. Sí que era fácil conseguir un hogar en ese sitio. Y esas mujeres debían estar locas. ¿Por qué todas parecían tan felices con esa vida? ¿Nadie se cuestionaba nada? Aquel lugar parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real, tenía que tener alguna pega.

- Chiyako, ¿nunca te has preguntado qué ha sido de tu vida anterior?

- ¿Qué vida anterior?

- Me refiero a antes de que llegaras aquí.

- ¿Por qué iba a plantearme algo así?- se detuvo para contestarle- Aquí soy feliz, ¿qué importancia tiene lo demás?

- ¿Y tus padres? – quiso poner un ejemplo- ¿Hermanos?

Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

- No los recuerdo así que no puedo echarlos de menos.

- ¡No puedes hablar de esa forma!- la regañó- ¡Yo quiero recordar a mis padres! ¡Quiero verlos!

- ¿Y si están muertos?- le preguntó entonces.

- ¿Por qué iban a estarlo?- preguntó en respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

Mira, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado pero hay una cosa que sí que sé: la gente que está ahí fuera a penas vive más de sesenta o setenta años. Probablemente ya estén muertos. Además, el mundo ahí afuera es muy cruel, muy diferente. El shogun nos ha explicado que allí siempre están en guerra y que muere mucha gente a diario a manos de malas personas.

No le faltaba lógica y coherencia a su razonamiento pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en esa vida que se estaba perdiendo. Se trataba de su vida y se negaba a que fueran otros los que decidieran qué debía hacer con ella.

Puede que algunas de las chicas que llegaron aquí ya hubieran perdido a sus padres siendo niñas. Incluso tú o yo. Muchas habrían sufrido la guerra, otras podrían haber sido utilizadas por malos hombres… No sabemos nada de nuestro pasado pero lo que nos importa es nuestro presente. Yo quiero ser feliz, ¿tú no?

- Sí, quería ser feliz, pero ¿a qué precio?

Se dejó guiar por Chiyako a través de las largas y soleadas calles y la sacó de lo que parecía la zona residencial para continuar por un hermoso claro. Cuando llegaron al final del claro contuvo la respiración por la belleza de lo que estaba observando. Entre un par de enormes cascadas de agua cristalina, directamente perpendicular a los rayos del sol y como lugar de inicio del arcoíris, se encontraba un magnífico palacio. No pudo contener su reacción ante semejante belleza.

Avanzó sin necesidad de que Chiyako tirara de ella, sólo por la curiosidad que sentía hacia ese nuevo lugar. Supuso que sería el palacio del shogun. El palacio se alzaba en una gruesa plataforma sobre el lago en el que estaban desembocando las cascadas. Pudo ver árboles de Sakura y se imaginó que el palacio tendría sus propios jardines privados para el placer del shogun. El palacio era de un tamaño colosal, parecía construido para gigantes y ella se sintió diminuta mientras atravesaban el puente de madera.

- Ya verás, el shogun es un hombre muy atractivo.

- Seguro que no era para tanto.

- Él está buscando esposa, ¿sabes? Se supone que nosotras somos las candidatas.

- ¿En serio?

Debió pensar que el shogun era un pervertido.

- Pero no pienses mal. – intentó sacarla de su error- El shogun quiere casarse por amor y por eso no ha escogido todavía a su futura esposa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo con todas nosotras y no se ha enamorado. Tal vez tú seas la elegida.

- Seguro que se ha aprovechado de vosotras en ese tiempo juntos que habéis pasado…

- ¡No debes decir eso!- le recriminó- Lo que ocurre es que aún no conoces al shogun. Él no es la clase de hombre que tú crees.

Se calló por no discutir con ella y la siguió a través de las puertas de entrada. Atravesaron un alego vestíbulo caminando sobre una blanda y delicada alfombra color burdeos y después se adentraron en lo que parecía la sala del trono. Un hombre estaba de espaldas hablando en voz baja con una mujer que apuntaba todo lo que él decía. ¡Ése debía ser el famoso shogun! Si en verdad era el único hombre ahí abajo, no podía ser otro.

- Shogun, vengo a presentarle a nuestra nueva invitada. – habló Chiyako- Tal y como usted pidió.

El shogun se desentendió entonces de los asuntos que estaba atendiendo y como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, se volvió hacia ellas. En verdad era atractivo, Chiyako no mentía. Parecía altísimo y llevaba una armadura enorme; él debía ser igual de grande bajo ella. Pero no estaba gordo, parecía musculado. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros despeinado, dándole un toque salvaje que debía volver locas a las mujeres. Estaba muy bronceado y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que pudo ver incluso a esa distancia de lo mucho que brillaban. En verdad era fantástico.

Él le sonrió como si fuera la única mujer sobre el planeta y se despidió de su secretaria para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse directamente hacia ella. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella pudo olerlo y le pareció que su olor a menta era muy masculino. El shogun besó el dorso de su mano con suavidad y le hizo dar un giro para mirarla entera.

- ¡Eres muy hermosa!

¿Él pensaba que ella era hermosa? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara? Ese hombre la había secuestrado premeditadamente, le había borrado los recuerdos y la había llevado a ese lugar para hacer con ella sólo Dios sabe qué. No podía importarle lo que él pensara sobre su físico.

- ¿Tu kimono se rompió?- le preguntó él.

Ella se miró sin entender sus palabras. No sabía por qué pero juraría que su ropa era así y que estaba perfectamente.

- Si esas bestias te hicieron daño…

- No creo que sea eso, alteza. – Chiyako tiró del borde de su falda y observó la tela con atención- No parece rasgada, está bien rematada.

- ¿Quién sabe?- suspiró- Han transcurrido veinte años desde la última que vino. Las mujeres de ahora deben vestir así. ¡Qué desfachatez!- se quejó- Pediré que te preparen todo un vestidor nuevo con los mejores y más hermosos kimonos. Una flor tan bella como tú debe vestir bien y apropiadamente.

- ¿A-Apropiadamente?

No entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

- No puedes andar por ahí enseñando tus piernas de esa forma tan descarada.

Ella no era ninguna descarada. Se desasió de su agarre y frunció el ceño para mostrarle su desacuerdo con él.

- ¡Vaya!- silbó- Cuando frunces el ceño te ves encantadora.

¿Acaso no había forma de desagradar a aquel hombre?

- ¿Cómo habéis pensado llamarla, alteza?- le preguntó Chiyako.

- Había pensado en un par de nombres. – usó sus dedos para enumerarlos- Hikari o Akane.

- No me gustan. –se quejó.

Tanto el shogun como Chiyako la miraron impresionados por sus palabras, como si nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido a hablar de esa forma al shogun.

- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir mi nombre?

- ¡No debes tutear a su alteza!

Chiyako le tapó la boca como si acabara de pecar y se deshizo en disculpas con el shogun, pero éste la miró con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

- Tiene carácter, sé apreciar eso en una mujer. Buscaré un nombre más adecuado para ti. ¿Te gusta Lisbeth?

- Muy aburrido.

- ¿Nabiki?

- ¡Es horroroso!

- ¿Rikku?

- Si no tienes nada útil que decir será mejor que te calles.

Chiyako creyó que iba desmayarse mientras observaba aquella extraña escena. La nueva no sólo se oponía al shogun sino que además lo tuteaba y le estaba dando las contestaciones más terribles. ¡No podía mandar callar al shogun! Ahora bien, el shogun estaba demostrando una vez más ser una gran persona y estaba soportando todas sus faltas de respeto.

- ¡Tienes razón!- se despeinó el pelo con una mano- ¡Tú eres fuego!- exclamó- Necesitas un nombre con fuerza, que te distinga de las demás…

A Kagome le pareció incomprensible todo lo que decía pero lo vio tan obstinado en su labor de ponerle un nombre, que decidió callarse por el momento, que no aceptaría semejante tiranía. Quería divertirse un rato antes de hacérselo saber.

- Ya lo sé. – sonrió- He dado con un nombre que no podrás rechazar.

Se ponía interesante.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Kagome.

De repente todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Ella estaba dispuesta a rechazar cualquier nombre, iba a decirle que no a todo, pero en cuanto pronunció aquel nombre, algo cambió en ella. Tenía la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes. Sonaba tan bien y tan armoniosos en sus oídos. Lo notaba amoldarse a ella de tal forma que era como si ella hubiera nacido para llevar ese nombre, parecía predestinado a ella. Se veía a sí misma queriendo rechazarlo pero no era capaz. Le gustaba mucho ese nombre.

Se cruzó de brazos sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y levantó la mirada para contemplar al shogun. Él le devolvía la mirada y esperaba una respuesta aunque a juzgar por su renovada expresión, ya debía saber que a ella le gustaba el nombre. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que ese nombre estaba hecho para ella.

- ¿Te lo quedarás?

- Me lo quedaré.

El shogun sonrió mostrando su brillante dentadura y volvió besarle la mano. Después se volvió para besar la mano de Chiyako y les hizo una reverencia a las dos. Chiyako lo imitó pero ella no y la otra mujer se le echó encima para que la imitara.

- ¡Eres increíble Kagome!- el shogun se rió- Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú.

Ni ella a un hombre como él. No sabía qué pensar de él.

- Me gustaría quedarme un rato más con vosotras pero ciertos asuntos requieren mi atención. Espero que estés cómoda Kagome y no dudes en pedir todo lo que necesitas.

- ¿Tenéis un teléfono?

- Tal vez pudiera pedir un coche de policía en información para que viniera a rescatarla.

- ¿Qué es un teléfono?

¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Todo el mundo sabía lo que era un teléfono, no había quien no tuviera uno en casa, ¿no? Recordaba tener uno, sabía usarlo, sabía que era corriente pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba su casa en particular, ni a su familia. Era como si tuviera en su cabeza toda una enciclopedia pero le faltara la parte emocional para completar el puzle. Estaba perdida y desorientada.

- Nada, me lo he inventado. – sacudió la cabeza- Era una broma.

El shogun volvió a reír al escucharla.

- ¡Eres única Kagome!

Y con esas palabras el shogun se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándolas solas en la sala del trono. Ella lo vio desaparecer detrás de unas puertas que se cerraron a su espalda mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Al parecer, ella tenía información que ninguno de ellos poseía, pero no sabía del todo cómo encajarla en su cabeza. ¡Le faltaban las personas! Y entonces comprendió que lo que en verdad no recordaba eran sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo recordaba pero su mente no.

Todos los que vivían allí debían ser contemporáneos más o menos pero ella provenía de un lugar que estaba mucho más desarrollado. ¿Se podía avanzar tanto en veinte años? ¡No, no encajaba! Conocía fechas y en su cabeza el último evento relevante que recordaba era la revolución de Egipto en el año 2011. Veinte años antes ya existían los teléfonos. ¡Las fechas no encajaban! Allí estaba pasando algo muy raro y ella pensaba llegar al fondo del asunto. No podía quedarse con esa incertidumbre por dentro durante toda una eternidad.

- Parece que le has gustado al shogun. Nunca le había visto reír tanto.

A ella no le importaba gustarle o no al shogun, lo que le importaba era saber por qué todo estaba fuera de lugar en su mente.

- Chiyako, ¿tú recuerdas algo de tu otra vida aunque sea inconscientemente?- ella la miró sin entender- Quiero decir… ¿No tienes sensaciones extrañas en tu cuerpo? Como si tratara de decirte algo pero no pudiera… - quiso explicar.

- Bueno, supongo que en alguna ocasión sí.

- ¿Y cuándo eso te ocurre no desearías saber el por qué?

- Aunque la respuesta me tranquilice, creo que preferiría no saberlo…

- Pues yo me siento triste, deprimida. Tengo la extraña sensación de que algo me ha ocurrido, algo que me ha cambiado por dentro, algo que me ha dolido y no sé qué es.

Chiyako sujetó sus manos al escucharla y la miró preocupada. Ella misma estaba preocupada por la presión que sentía en su pecho.

- Es como si mi corazón se encontrara en un puño que lo está estrujando y estrujando hasta dejarlo sin vida…

- Suena a mal de amores. Pero es imposible. – le restó importancia- Acabas de conocer al shogun y le has encantado.

- No estoy así por él. Esto lo siento desde que he despertado en la cabaña…

Al escucharla, la mujer la agarró y tiró de ella por la sala del trono para salir hacia el vestíbulo. Ella se quejó al principio pero cuando vio que Chiyako no pensaba contestar se limitó a seguirla en silencio. Esperaría a que redujera la velocidad o a que se detuviera para quejarse. ¿Qué le ocurría de repente?

- Ahí dentro había demasiada gente escuchando.

Chiyako se detuvo bajo un árbol y la instó a unirse a ella bajo la sombra.

- No eres la primera que habla de cosas así.

- ¿En serio?

- Hay una mujer aquí que no ha levantado cabeza desde que llegó. Está siempre deprimida y se comporta como si el hombre de su vida estuviera muerto. Pero ella no recuerda nada de eso.

- ¿Ves?- le restregó- ¡Te dije que necesitamos recordar!

- Pues a mí esa mujer me da más ánimos para no recordar nunca. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible pudo sucederle para estar así?

- Pero, Chiyako… ¿No quieres salir de aquí alguna vez? ¿Ver mundo?

No podía creer que la mujer se aferrara de esa forma a ese sitio, a esa falsa realidad. Ella no podía sentarse y creerse todo lo que le decían así porque sí, necesitaba pruebas concluyentes y sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba que le dieran la libertad de escoger. Si le habían borrado los recuerdos, la estaban coaccionando.

- Kagome, tú acabas de llegar aquí. Todavía no comprendes que…

- ¿Qué no comprendo? ¿Qué estamos atrapados en esta especie de paraíso?- puso los brazos en jarras- Aspiro a algo más que a ser una candidata a esposa del shogun.

- ¿A qué aspiras, Kagome?

- ¡No lo sé!- exclamó frustrada- Ni siquiera logro recordar algo tan sencillo como eso pero sé que tengo sueños y esperanzas aunque no los recuerde y me siento atrapada en este lugar.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Lo único que podía hacer en una situación como aquélla: fugarse.

Continuará…


	7. La fuga

**Esta semana publico antes porque voy a poner en pausa el fanfic. Esto es, voy a publicar un fanfic por navidad y éste lo continuaré cuando lo termine después de las navidades, aprovechando que no lo dejo en ningún punto crucial. Nos veremos aquí desp****ués de navidad y en mi otro fanfic en algún punto de esta semana.****  
**

**Capítulo 7: La fuga**

No podía fugarse sola, necesitaba ayuda. Primero necesitaba de alguien que conociera muy bien la zona para que se la enseñara, y en particular, el lugar en el que aparecían las nuevas. Probablemente necesitaría algunos materiales y ayuda para conseguirlos. Alguna de esas mujeres tenía que sentirse como ella, no podía ser la única que se encontrara en esa situación.

Había pasado un par de días en ese lugar y ya se estaba tirando de los pelos. La comida era deliciosa, todas las mujeres muy amables, los paisajes bellísimos y contaban con muchísimas actividades y pasatiempos pero tanta perfección la enervaba. Necesitaba acción, que las cosas no salieran como ella esperaba de vez en cuando, alguna disputa entre amigas con su posterior reconciliación, que un mosquito la picara. ¡Ni siquiera había mosquitos! No había visto a un solo insecto desde que llegó. Ese lugar parecía construido para mujeres.

Durante su primer día allí la visitaron muchas mujeres. Todas querían conocer a la nueva y deseaban invitarla a sus casas a tomar el té. Tenía tanas invitaciones pendientes que había necesitado apuntarlas para no perderse. Contabilizaba más de cien invitaciones. Por suerte tenía a Chiyako para ayudarla. Ella siempre la escuchaba cuando se quejaba e intentaba apaciguarla y la estaba ayudando a llevar su vida allí. Juntas habían paseado por el lugar y habían llegado a ser muy amigas.

Ya no llevaba las ropas con las que había aparecido en ese lugar y vestía un precioso kimono de seda. En su mayoría los había escogido en color azul y en verde pues eran los colores que más le agradaban. Aunque le resultaba extraño andar con un kimono. No a ella, más bien a su cuerpo. No estaba nada acostumbrada a llevar esas ropas, lo que le hizo suponer que sus otros ropajes eran su ropa habitual. La verdad es que los sentía más cómodos que el kimono.

- Chiyako, ¿quién conoce mejor este lugar?

- Creo que Hitomi. Ella fue la primera en llegar aquí y la que más sabe.

El ser la primera en llegar a un lugar no te convertía en la más sabia pero se guardó su opinión.

- ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a verla?

- Por supuesto. – sonrió- Pero, ¿por qué quieres verla?

- Podría ayudarme a salir de aquí.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?- la regañó- El shogun es muy bueno y es todo un privilegio ser escogida para…

- Sólo quiero volver a casa y recordar quién soy.

Chiyako suspiró al escucharla y sin decir ni una sola palabra más la guió. Sabía que la mujer no aprobaba su insistencia por irse de aquel lugar que para todas ellas era un paraíso pero le estaba ayudando mucho. Cuando se sentía mal ella estaba siempre allí para consolarla, y la había ayudado a afrontar esa nueva realidad y su pérdida de memoria. Aún deseaba recordar, por supuesto, pero se sentía mejor consigo misma.

Siguió a Chiyako a lo largo de la calzada durante más de un kilómetro. Se encontraron a muchísimas mujeres. A algunas sólo las saludaron pero otras quisieron detenerse a charlar y tardaron algo más. Para cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Hitomi, se percató de que era la primera cabaña de toda la hilera. Era la primera en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Su cabaña era de color azul cobalto y tenía un precioso jardín con geranios y jazmines.

Se acercaron a la entrada y dieron unos pequeños golpes antes de entrar.

- ¿Se puede?

- Adelante.

¡Qué voz más dulce! Apartaron la esterilla y entraron en la cabaña bien limpia y perfectamente decorado con preciosas flores. Hitomi estaba arrodillada en el suelo practicando ikebana. Le pareció un ángel. Su cabello castaño caía ondulado sobre sus hombres, tenía unos preciosos ojos violetas y los labios gruesos. Seguro que esos labios resultaban atractivos para los hombres. Se vio a sí misma acariciando los suyos propios para probar su volumen. No era tan fantástica como Hitomi.

Chiyako hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y ella la imitó. En aquel lugar eran muy respetuosos todos. Hitomi dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó e hizo una perfecta reverencia que envidió. ¿Cómo una sola mujer podía ser tan perfecta?

- Tú debes de ser la nueva, ¿no?

- Sí, me llamo Kagome.

- ¡Oh, el shogun te dio un hermoso nombre!

Se abstuvo de decir que ella aceptó ese nombre porque le resultaba familiar. ¿Y si aquél era su verdadero nombre y no lo sabía?

- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

- Necesito que me muestres todo este lugar, por favor.

- ¿Un paseo?- se alisó las arugas del kimono- Claro que sí.

Había resultado extremadamente sencillo. Hitomi las acompañó hasta la entrada y salió con ellas. Les enseñó todos los terrenos del palacio y les fue explicando su construcción y los cambios que había sufrido a medida que transcurrían los años. Al parecer, el palacio estaba todavía en construcción cuando ella llegó y vio a unos demonios construyéndolo. No sabía que hubiera demonios allí y mucho menos que fueran pacíficos y obedecieran al shogun. Cada vez le parecía menos de fiar ese hombre.

Después pasearon por la zona residencial en la que vivían todas las mujeres y por las zonas comunes como la plaza, las fuentes termales, los jardines colosales y la casa de té para pasar la tarde. Era todo precioso y no dudó en decirlo. Se detuvieron a descansar en la plaza y se sentaron en el borde de piedra de una fuente para tomar unas bolas de arroz y una taza de té. Hitomi les contaba algunas leyendas de la zona pero nada que le resultara familiar o útil.

Vio a un par de mujeres cruzarse y enseñarse la una a la otra su ropa. Las dos se elogiaban entre ellas y se lanzaban cumplidos con una sonrisa. ¿Ella había hecho eso antes? A su cabeza acudió la imagen de un kimono rosa y se preguntó de qué le sonaba. Había visto muchos kimonos allí pero no recordaba haber visto ninguno como ése. Se estaba volviendo loca allí adentro, necesitaba salir.

- Hitomi, nos falta algo por ver.

La mujer se limpió con una servilleta los restos de arroz que se habían adherido alrededor de sus labios y la miró.

- ¿Qué quieres ver?

- ¿Dónde aparecen las nuevas?- preguntó- Quiero decir, las debéis encontrar en alguna parte.

- Sí, siempre aparecen en el inicio del río.

- ¿En el inicio del río? No había visto esa zona todavía.

- ¿Podríamos ir a verlo?

- No sé si nos dará tiempo, es algo tarde y está muy lejos.

- Por favor, es muy importante para mí.

Hitomi lo meditó durante unos segundos y finalmente accedió a ayudarla. Así pues, terminaron de tomar su tentempié y se dirigieron hacia el inicio del río. Por allí la zona no era tan transitada y los caminos no estaban tan bien preparados. Se notaba que al shogun no le interesaba que anduvieran mucho por allí. ¿Cómo la habrían sacado de esa zona? Siguió a Hitomi a través de la espesura del bosque y tuvieron que ayudarse entre las tres, sujetándose las manos, para evitar resbalar bajando una pendiente por las rocas llenas de musgo.

Tuvieron que andar un poco más a través de una explanada y llegaron a otra zona boscosa. Se detuvieron a comer moras, contentas de haber encontrada esa pequeña delicia allí, y reiniciaron la marcha en cuanto se sintieron satisfechas. Al final de ese bosque, se encontraba el inicio del río. Había una alta pared de roca maciza que parecía llegar hasta el cielo y caía una cascada de ella.

- ¿He caído de ahí arriba?- preguntó poco convencida.

- Todas hemos caído de ahí arriba.

Le flaquearon las rodillas al ver la altura de esa cascada y la poca profundidad de la charca de la cual nacía el río. Esa caída era como para matarse, debía agradecer que aún continuara con vida.

- ¿Cómo me sacasteis de aquí?

- No fuimos nosotras. El demonio que te trajo te llevó a través del río hasta tu casa.

Ahora sabía por qué no se había matado al caer.

- ¿Y tú cómo conocías este lugar?

- Cuando llegué exploraba mucho la zona. – le explicó- Tenía la esperanza de…

- De poder escapar de aquí. – terminó la frase por ella.

Hitomi se sonrojó al escucharla y asintió con la cabeza avergonzada por semejante confesión. No estaba equivocada, ella no era la única que quería marchar.

- Yo también quiero escapar de aquí. Podríamos irnos juntas.

- Eres muy amable Kagome y se ve que tienes buen corazón pero yo ya he desistido y tú lo harás pronto. No se puede escapar de aquí.

Sí que se podía.

- ¡Escúchame Hitomi!- le puso las manos sobre los hombros- No sé si a ti te ocurrirá lo mismo pero yo tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho que me corroe. Sé que hay alguien ahí fuera buscándome desesperadamente y sea quien sea esa persona, quiero llegar hasta ella.

- Si había alguien esperándome a mí, ya habrá muerto…

- ¡No digas eso, Hitomi!- quiso hacerle cambiar de opinión- Aunque ya no te quede nadie ahí afuera, sí tienes una cosa: tu libertad. ¿Acaso quieres pasar una eternidad aquí viviendo lo que parece una vida perfecta y aburrida y sin poder elegir tu propio destino?

- No, no quiero…

- Escapemos juntas. – le propuso.

Extendió una mano ofreciéndosela y Hitomi se la dio sin dudarlo.

- Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, no creo poder aguantar más.

Entonces, recordó a Chiyako. Cuando la miró la vio con la cabeza gacha, encogida de hombros y retorciéndose las manos. Sabía que ella no aprobaba sus palabras, pero no podía marcharse dejándola allí, eran amigas.

- ¿Chiyako?- la llamó- Ven con nosotras. – le suplicó- Ahí fuera hay todo un mundo que te está esperando…

- Lo siento pero yo me quedo aquí.

- Chiyako…

- No voy a delataros pero tampoco os ayudaré. Ahí fuera no hay nada para mí.

Intentó convencerla pero no hubo forma, Chiyako estaba decidida a rechazar su libertad. Cuando llegaron a la zona residencial estaba atardeciendo y empezaba a hacerse de noche. Quedó en verse con Hitomi a media noche cuando todo el mundo estuviera dormido. La buscaría en su casa. Le dio pena tener que despedirse de forma tan amarga de Chiyako pero no podía obligarla a salir, tenía que abrazar ella misma su propia libertad.

Tal y como prometió, a media noche dio tres toques en la cabaña de Hitomi. Ésta levantó la esterilla y la hizo pasar. Al entrar se encontró con un grupo de mujeres, había cerca de una veintena.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Estas mujeres también quieren escapar.

¡Estupendo! Cuántas más fueran más fácil sería salir. Eso sí, tendrían que ser muy silenciosas a la hora de salir de allí.

- Bien, necesitaré una cuerda resistente y muy larga, unos guantes de piel y ropa oscura.

Las mujeres se pusieron manos a la obra. Para cuando todas se volvieron a reunir en la cabaña, vestían con kimonos negros y tenían todo el material que había pedido. Ella misma se colgó la cuerda enroscada del hombro y se puso los guantes. Su plan no podía fallar, era la única forma de salir que se le ocurría.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar de nuevo al inicio del río y a la cascada y una vez allí, muchas de las mujeres empezaron a echarse atrás, desesperanzadas al ver lo difícil de la tarea.

- No debéis perder la esperanza. Yo escalaré hasta ahí arriba, ataré la cuerda y la dejaré caer para que vosotras podáis escalar.

- ¿Y cuándo estemos arriba?

- Habrá que utilizar el túnel por el que sale el agua para volver.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Sí, tenía que estarlo para proponer algo tan temerario pero era la única opción.

- Entramos por ahí y saldremos por ahí.

- ¿Eres consciente de la fuerza con la que está saliendo esa agua?- le reprochó Hitomi.

- Lo sé, pero volveré a pasar yo la primera con una cuerda y luego os podréis agarrar a ella.

- ¿Y si el túnel es muy largo?- le preguntó otra mujer- Yo no aguanto mucho la respiración…

- No tiene pinta de ser muy largo, yo diría que ni dos metros.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Supongo que por la fuerza del agua…

Física…. Ella había estudiado física, había estudiado matemáticas y había hecho cálculos para adivinar la velocidad del agua, problemas de ciencias. Ella había ido al colegio y había estudiado. Pero no recordaba a ningún profesor, a sus compañeros, ni ninguna cosa en concreto. Simplemente tenía el conocimiento en su cabeza y su cabeza le decía que no se equivocaba.

- Necesitaré ayuda. ¿Alguien sabe escalar?

Todas las presentes agacharon la cabeza y dieron un paso atrás acobardadas. Querían escapar pero al parecer había que darles todo hecho.

- Yo puedo ayudarte.

Esa voz fue como la más dulce de las canciones. Creyó por un momento que iba a llorar al ver a Chiyako allí, dispuesta a ayudarla, a unirse a ella. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Chiyako la dejaría sola? ¡Menuda estupidez! Corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso para agradecerle su presencia. Jamás olvidaría ese gesto.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Digamos que un cambio del corazón. Yo también añoro a alguien y me gustaría saber quién es.

- ¿Sabes escalar?

- Me encanta subirme a los árboles y estoy segura de que podré con esa pared de roca.

Utilizaron una cuerda corta que cargaba otra mujer para atarse las dos la una a la otra y se dirigieron juntas hacia la pared de roca. Buscaron la zona que les pareció más adecuada para ascender y comenzaron. Kagome subió la primera y en cuanto se hubo alzado un metro, Chiyako la siguió. Utilizó los salientes para apoyar los pies y las llanuras para aferrar sus manos a ellas. Hacia la mitad de la subida, tuvieron que deslizarse hacia la derecha debido a que la pared quedaba lisa. Terminaron rozando la cascada, pequeñas gotas de agua las mojaban.

El último tramo fue el más complicado. Perdió pie por culpa de un saliente caído y a punto estuvieron de caer las dos hacia abajo, pero clavó sus manos en la llanura, sintiendo un terrible escozor y logró salvarlas a ambas de la inminente caída. Se miró las manos doloridas y vio que los guantes se habían roto en los dedos y le sangraban. No le dio demasiada importancia. Ya casi estaban en la entrada y no era momento de flaquear.

Se detuvo junto a la abertura y esperó a que Chiyako llegar a su lado. Ataron la cuerda en un saliente que les pareció lo bastante seguro y la tiraron abajo. Aún así les pidieron a las de abajo que no escalaran todavía. Primero querían asegurar todo el camino. Tal y como ella pensaba, el agua no ocupaba la entrada por completo. Había un hueco por debajo. Un hueco por el que podría reptar con otra cuerda y la salida no parecía estar muy lejos. A penas tendrían que aguantar la respiración.

- Chiyako, desata tu parte de la cuerda y anúdala al saliente más cercano a la entrada.

- ¿Vas a entrar tu sola? ¡Es muy arriesgado!

- Sería más arriesgado que lo hiciéramos las dos juntas y no hay mucho espacio para dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Chiyako sabía que tenía razón aunque le costara admitirlo.

- Quiero que estés atenta. Si me ves caer, intenta agarrarme antes de que me golpee contra la roca.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa en mente para no perder el valor continuó. Se aferró al borde de la entrada, se encogió cuanto pudo y reptó sobre la roca húmeda y fría. El chorro de agua pasaba justo sobre su cabeza, rozando su coronilla. Dejaba de haber hueco enseguida y tenía que coger aire. Estiró un brazo para palpar la distancia, pero la corriente lo rechazó. Así pues lo introdujo de nuevo arrastrándolo sobre la roca pero no había nada. Asustada por no encontrar nada y por haberse equivocado en los cálculos, siguió reptando para introducirse dentro. Abrió los ojos con la cabeza pegada a la roca y la alzó todo lo que pudo para calcular la distancia. Estaba justo frente a una abertura, como una pequeña entrada a una madriguera. El problema era que fuera había mucha más agua. Necesitaba atravesar esa entrada para saber si saldría en un lugar en el que se ahogarían o si tenían la más mínima posibilidad.

Estiró un brazo para aferrarse al borde de la entrada y luego el otro e hizo fuerza para impulsar su cuerpo. A penas tuvo tiempo de comprobar la profundidad de ese sitio cuando ante ella, tapando toda la visión, apareció un lagarto blanco enorme de ojos color rubí. Ahora bien, pudo verlo, vio la luz de la luna iluminando las profundidades de ese lugar. ¡Había una salida!

- Hola, encanto.

Asustada y sorprendida se soltó y la corriente tiró de ella arrastrándola hacia atrás. Milagrosamente no se golpeó con ninguna roca dentro del estrecho túnel y salió volando de allí. Vio a las mujeres en la orilla observándola con temor y ella mismo gritó aterrorizada. ¡Iba a golpearse contra la pared de roca! Su salto fue perdiendo impulso por el agarre de la cuerda y empezó a caer hacia dentro, acercándose peligrosamente a la roca. Sin embargo, no recibió ningún golpe. Cayó sobre el algo blandito.

- Te dije que no te dejaría golpearte contra la roca.

¡Chiyako! No olvidaría jamás en la vida lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Podría haberse matado.

- ¡Hay salida, Chiyako!

- Kagome eso es…

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Las dos se volvieron hacia su derecha cuando fueron interrumpidas. El lagarto la había seguido y se aferraba al borde de la roca como si la fuerza de la corriente no le afectara en absoluta.

- No llegué a salir por culpa de él.

Sintió temblar a Chiyako junto a ella.

- ¿Chiyako?

- Ellos están al servicio del shogun… - musitó.

- ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Antes de que pudiera emitir una sola queja más, el demonio las agarró y tiró de ellas. Entre gritos de puro terror cayeron hacia abajo con él. ¡Menuda caída! ¡Se iban a matar! Sin embargo, el demonio les frenó la caída y apenas notaron el cambio. Se sumergieron en el agua e intentaron liberarse, pero él era más fuerte y buceó con ellas. Se movieron a una increíble velocidad bajo el agua y sólo salieron un par de veces a la superficie para tomar aire. Cuando al fin se detuvo definitivamente, se encontraban bajo el palacio del shogun.

El demonio, sin escuchar sus gritos y sus protestas, las sacó del agua y las cargó a cada una sobre uno de sus hombros antropomorfos para llevarlas al interior del palacio. Las mujeres que "trabajan" en el palacio las miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locas, otras las miraban como si fueran criminales. Fueron llevadas a la sala del trono y las soltó en mitad de ella. Las dos cayeron de forma poco elegante en el suelo y se quejaron por el dolor.

- ¿Es verdad que habéis intentado huir?

Era la voz del shogun. Consiguió sentarse entre quejas y gemidos y vio al hombre sentado en su trono. Chiyako junto a ella se encogió temblorosa.

- Lo siento Chiyako… - musitó- No quería causarte problemas…

- No te preocupes… - le contestó- Creo que nunca me lo había pasado tan bien…

Se alegró de no haber decepcionado a Chiyako al menos.

- ¿Acaso no sois felices?- les preguntó- ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

- ¡Te has equivocado en obligarnos a estar aquí!

Furiosa con ese shogun que se creía dueño y señor de todo aquello, aquel secuestrador sin remordimientos, aquel atractivo hombre, se levantó, y con los puños y los dientes apretados lo encaró.

- Kagome no es feliz…- reflexionó- ¿Cómo puedo solucionar eso?

- Déjame volver a mi casa… ¡Devuélveme mis recuerdos!

- Me temo que eso no es posible. Yo no he sido quien te ha quitado tus recuerdos, no sé cómo devolvértelos.

¿No había sido él? ¡Los lagartos! Ellos fueron quienes las trajeron allí, ellos debían haberlo hecho. Se volvió para encarar al lagarto pero descubrió que ya se había ido. Dejó en el suelo unas huellas de agua pero probablemente ya sería tarde para alcanzarlo. Seguro que ya estaba de vuelta en la cascada.

- He mandado que vayan a recoger a vuestras compañeras y que las lleven a sus casas.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerles ningún daño!- le amenazó- ¡Yo soy la única culpable!

- Tranquila, nadie les hará nada. Sólo se las acompañará a su casa, nada más.

¿Nada más? Claro, la castigaría sólo a ella y a Chiyako.

- No castigue a Chiyako por favor. Yo fui la única culpable.

- ¡Kagome!- exclamó Chiyako.

- Por lo que veo tienes buen corazón. Estoy seguro de que todo esto ha sido un mal entendido. Para empezar no pienso castigaros a ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Creo que está muy claro lo que debo hacer contigo.

¿Lo que debía hacer con ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer nada con ella. Aunque tal vez… ¿Habría escuchado su sugerencia de devolverla a su casa? Total, ella no era más que una molestia y se pasaría todo el día haciéndole la vida imposible. ¿Para qué quería una chica como ella?

- ¿Vas a devolverme a mi casa?

- No.

Gimió decepcionada. Entonces, ¿qué pensaba hacer con ella?

- Está claro que no te he dado la atención que necesitabas. Has montado todo este numerito para llamar mi atención y ya la tienes.

¡Alto un segundo! ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- A partir de ahora, vendrás todos los días a palacio y pasaré unas horas contigo. Para asegurarnos de que vengas, enviaré a Chiyako y a Hitomi para que te acompañen a diario.

Así que ése era el castigo de Hitomi y de Chiyako, cargar con ella.

- Tranquila, tu virtud estará a salvo, siempre tendremos una acompañante.

Su virtud no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Ahora iba a estar más vigilada que nunca y a saber hasta cuándo. Tal vez debiera ganarse la confianza del shogun para averiguar cómo escapar sin ser descubierta. Así que cambio de planes. Sería la perfecta aspirante a prometida.

Continuará…


	8. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 8: Reencuentro**

Había pasado los siguientes dos días desde que fueron descubiertas en su intento de huida acudiendo al palacio del shogun. Se había vestido con los mejores kimonos que le habían sido confeccionados, se adornaba el cabello con los accesorios más hermosos y se comportaba como la dama delicada y elegante que querían que fuera. También llevaba preciosas perlas que el mismo shogun le había regalado.

Muchas mujeres la miraban con envidia. Sólo aquellas que se aventuraron hacia la cascada junto a ella sabían la verdadera razón de que el shogun reclamara su presencia a diario. El resto la observaba sin poder dar crédito a su "suerte" y cuchicheaban sobre ella delante de sus propias narices. Hubiera sido muy sencillo explicarles lo que había sucedido pero en primer lugar, no tenía porque justificarse y en segundo, dudaba muy seriamente que creyeran su historia y más aún, si en ella estaban incluidas Chiyako y Hitomi. Ojala esas mujeres fueran capaces de darse cuenta de que en verdad no era una suerte estar allí encerrada.

Chiyako y Hitomi la acompañaban a palacio todos los días tal y como el shogun había solicitado. Él solía incluirlas en todas sus actividades y sólo les pedía que les dieran un poco de intimidad a la hora de tomar el té de media tarde. Sólo entonces, los separaban en dos terrazas. Desde la terraza en la que estaban sentadas Chiyako y Hitomi podían verlos perfectamente y ella también a ellas. Después de tomar el té caminaban por los jardines disfrutando del inminente y continuo buen temporal y de las agradables vistas de los cerezos en flor. Se preguntó si estaría floreciendo durante todo el año. ¡Claro que sí! El tiempo en aquel lugar se había detenido en un agradable día de primavera.

El shogun no parecía malo a primera vista. Era un hombre muy agradable y sabía cómo tratar a una mujer sin duda alguna. También era muy inteligente y se podía hablar de muchos temas con él, pero desconocía mucho sobre todo aquello que rondaba su cabeza y temía continuamente contarle algo que pudiera volverse en su contra. Y bueno, todo eso por no hablar de lo increíblemente atractivo que era. Ahora bien, detrás de todo ese ramo de cualidades positivas se escondía un hombre que había secuestrado a cientos de mujeres. Simplemente llevaba una bonita máscara.

Ese día al igual que todos los demás se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de palacio tras el shogun. Llevaba las manos cruzadas elegantemente sobre su regazo mientras caminaba al igual que Chiyako y Hitomi y sólo se escuchaba el suave _frus frus_ de la tela de sus kimonos al rozar el suelo.

- Dime Kagome, ¿qué edad crees que tienes?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? No se había planteado su edad en ningún momento desde que llegó allí. Diría que era joven pero ¿cómo de joven?

- N-No lo sé…

- Y vosotras, ¿qué decís?

Chiyako y Hitomi intercambiaron miradas pensativas y cada uno expuso su teoría.

- Yo creo que no alcanza los veinte años aunque no sé con quién podría comparar. También desconozco mi edad. – se aventuró a decir Chiyako.

- Cierto. – le dio la razón el shogun.

- Si me permite, alteza. – se apresuró a decir Hitomi- Yo creo que aún está en fase de crecimiento, su cuerpo no es del todo adulto.

¿La estaba llamando niña? Se miró intentando descubrir qué le hacía pensar que no estaba desarrollada. ¿Tendría poco pecho? ¿Cintura ancha? ¿Sin curvas? Seguro que era por su altura.

- Pues yo creo que Kagome es muy hermosa. – la defendió el shogun.

- Indudablemente, alteza. No deseaba insinuar algo semejante. Sólo quería decir que tal vez pudiera tener entre catorce y diecisiete años. Parece estar en esa edad. Además, tiene un temperamento incontrolable. – se rió.

Chiyako no pudo evitar reírse por su broma y tras ellas fue el shogun.

- ¡Me has convencido Hitomi!

Ella se encogió de hombros enfadada con los tres y los siguió hacia los jardines. Tal y como era costumbre, Chiyako y Hitomi se separaron para subir a su terraza y ellos continuaron para ir a la suya propia. El shogun le ofreció su brazo de forma caballerosa y ella se aferró a él deseando que todo aquello terminara de una maldita vez.

- Pareces triste. – le dijo- ¿Te ha molestado lo que hemos dicho antes?

No podía decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba, sería estropear su plan, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

- Cuando lo deseáis podéis ser verdaderamente cruel, alteza. Vos sí que sabéis como hacer que una dama se sienta ofendida.

- No era mi intención ofenderte, Kagome. Yo creo que eres una de las mujeres más bellas que ha llegado a este valle.

- Seguro que eso se lo dice a todas, alteza.

- No, sólo a ti.

El shogun se detuvo bajo la sombra de un cerezo y agarró sus dos manos entre ellos como si estuviera a punto de confesar algo. Ella tuvo miedo. Tal vez estaba interpretando su papel demasiado bien. Tenía que poner distancias entre los dos cuanto antes. Mucha confianza era demasiado peligroso.

- Será mejor que vallamos a tomar el té.- sugirió.

- Kagome…

- Desearía descansar, alteza. Estoy agotada.

Él obedeció y aunque le resultó extremadamente placentero saber que una figura de poder como la de él le obedecía, tuvo miedo de lo que podía estar sucediendo. Ella quería marcharse, no tenía ningún temor de que sus deseos cambiaran. Ése no era el problema. El problema era que si el shogun decidía que fuera su esposa, estaría vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día y le sería imposible escapar. Ya lo estaba teniendo bastante difícil en los últimos días como para empeorarlo más.

El shogun la ayudó a subir los pequeños peldaños del mirador y ella hizo grandes esfuerzos para no gritarle que no estaba lisiada. Los dos se arrodillaron sobre unos mullidos cojines y observaron en silencio a una mujer sirviéndoles. La mujer le lanzó una agresiva mirada cuando el shogun no miraba. Otra pobre infeliz que creía estar enamorada.

- Eso no ha estado bien. Luego hablaré con ella.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

- Tessa. He visto lo que ha hecho, no tiene por qué estar celosa.

No, no tenía por qué estar celosa ya que a ella no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo el shogun. Le agradecería mucho que se lo quitara de encima.

- Por favor, no le diga nada, no se enfade con ella. Sé que no lo hace con mala intención. Es normal que esté enfada por el exceso de atenciones que me está prestando, alteza. ¿Qué mujer no estaría celosa?

- Hakuron.- contestó él.

- ¿Hum?- ahora sí que no entendía nada.

- Me llamo Hakuron. Es un nombre chino y significa dragón negro.- le explicó- Mi padre era chino y me puso ese nombre. Quiero que tú me tutees al igual que yo hago contigo.

- Pero alteza, las demás mujeres no…

- Tú no eres las demás, Kagome. Di mi nombre.- insistió.

- No podría…

El shogun se estaba poniendo muy pesado.

- Por favor, dilo en voz alta.

- Yo no…

- ¡Dilo!- le ordenó esa vez.

- ¡Hakuron!

La escena fue de lo más extraña, pero él respiró hondo cuando dijo su nombre como si acabara de decir la más maravillosa de las cosas. Parecía extasiado y ella estaba aterrada. Definitivamente, había sido demasiado agradable con él.

- Yo creo que debería volver a mi casa…

- Te he molestado, ¿verdad?

- ¡No!- sacudió la cabeza en una negativa para darle énfasis- Es que me encuentro algo cansada, al… Hakuron. – se corrigió.

- A parte de mis padres, eres la primera persona que me tutea y de eso hace mucho tiempo. Me gusta estar contigo, Kagome.

Podría contestarle que sí y conseguir que se volviera más pegajoso todavía si era posible. Podría decirle que no y provocar que él empezara a plantearle una pregunta tras otra para saber qué era lo que le desagradaba. O podría simplemente quedarse callada y evitar contestar a la clara invitación. Se decidió por la última opción y esperó hasta que el silencio entre los dos se hizo tan incómodo que el shogun se levantó para dar por finalizada la hora del té.

Cuando un hombre y una mujer en verdad estaban enamorados, no existían los silencios incómodos o eso era al menos lo que ella pensaba. No es que recordara a muchos otros hombres o que tuviera mucha experiencia o que con el shogun hubiera podido vivir todo eso. Pero no le parecía posible que existiera tal tensión entre dos personas que se amaban.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

El shogun la ayudó a levantarse.

- Te esperaré mañana a la misma hora.

Otro horrible día más perdiendo el tiempo en ese palacio sin poder pensar en su nuevo plan de huida. Todavía no se había vuelto a cruzar con ningún otro demonio, ni había encontrado nada mínimamente relevante que le sirviera para idear un nuevo plan de huida. Parecía todo tan bien vigilado, tan bien construido, tan bien cubierto hasta el más mínimo detalle. Estaba segura de que tenía que haber alguna otra salida más sencilla que aquélla.

En la despedida el shogun se despidió de Chiyako y de Himomi besando el dorso de sus manos pero cuando le tocó a ella el turno, en lugar de inclinarse y repetir el mismo procesó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

- Tenemos que entrar.

- Tú no deberías venir, mocoso.

- ¡Eso lo decidiré yo!- le gritó en respuesta al niño.

Se abstuvo de decirle en voz alta que se preocupaba por su bienestar y se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. Kagome se enfadaría con él por haber llevado a Shippo por un sendero tan peligroso para rescatarla de las garras de un demonio. Se pondría furiosa y a él le tocaría pagar las consecuencias, pero no le apetecía discutir con él, ya que podría lanzarse después de que lo hicieran ellos.

Habían tenido que esperar unos días. Lamentablemente, prometieron asegurar la vida de ese demonio por su colaboración y para ello debían esperar a que no hubiera ningún otro demonio en la charca. Podrían enfrentarse a ellos, claro, pero bajo el agua tenían una gran ventaja. Así pues, esperaron a que transcurrieran tres días en los que el demonio estuvo trabajando en cómo sacarlos de allí. Si intentaba mentirles, lo haría pedazos lenta y dolorosamente.

- No pienso hacerme cargo de ti si alguien te ataca.

- ¡Inuyasha eres un cascarrabias!

Le dio un coscorrón al niño en la cabeza e ignorando sus lloriqueos, continúo a la espera de que volviera ese demonio. Kagome ya llevaba esperando demasiado.

- ¿Creéis que Kagome estará bien?- preguntó Sango.

- No debes preocuparte. – le dijo el monje- Ese demonio nos ha dicho que se las trata muy bien en el otro lado y que no debemos temer por su vida. Sé que no es lo más recomendable fiarse de un demonio, pero no necesita mentirnos.

No, no necesitaba mentirles y menos todavía cuando su vida estaba en juego.

- Recordad el plan: cogemos a Kagome y nos largamos.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada, Inuyasha?- le reprochó el kitsune.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Esas pobres mujeres que han sido secuestradas necesitan que alguien las rescate. – lo apoyó Miroku- No podemos abandonarlas.

- Y seguro que tú estás encantado de ayudar.

La exterminadora le dio un codazo en las costillas al monje y éste se dobló al sentir el golpe. Aún no se había recuperado cuando a la superficie salió la cabeza del demonio al que ellos estaban esperando.

- ¡Has tardado mucho!- lo acusó Inuyasha.

- Ha sido muy difícil sacarlos de aquí. – quiso explicarse- Hace unos días hubo un intento de fuga y desde entonces están más atentos que nunca. Si descubren por qué les he mentido…

- No lo sabrán por nosotros. – le aseguró la exterminadora.

- Bien, tenéis que daros prisa. ¡Volverán en cualquier momento!

Y se dieron prisa. Los cuatro se tiraron al agua dejando en el exterior a Kirara al cuidado de los objetos que no podían cargar. Cogieron aire y se sumergieron. El demonio les señaló una roca bajo el agua y pensaron que estaba loco. A menos que se pudiera mover y lo dudaban mucho porque parecía estar fija a la pared de roca, debía estar tomándoles el pelo.

Estaba guiando su mano hacia la empuñadura de Tessaiga, preparado para una posible trampa cuando el demonio se agarró a la roca y metió la cabeza dentro. ¡Estaba atravesándola! Se miraron entre ellos y subieron a la superficie para coger aire de nuevo antes de seguirle.

- ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis venir?- les preguntó por milésima vez en los últimos días- Puedo encontrarla yo solo.

- Kagome también es nuestra amiga, no la abandonaremos. – le dijo Shippo.

- La señorita Kagome nos echará de menos a todos.

- Podrías necesitar nuestra ayuda Inuyasha y esta misión es demasiado importante.

Al parecer, estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás. Los tres cogieron aire en la superficie y se volvieron a sumergir en el agua. El demonio los esperaba y pasó el primero. Él fue detrás y atravesó la roca. Al instante salió despedido por una fuerte corriente que lo lanzó en una larga cascada hacia otra charca. Cayó de cabeza y a penas pudo bucear antes de que las corrientes empezaran a tirar de él hacia un río. Escuchó a sus compañeros gritando detrás de él, impotentes al encontrarse en la misma situación que él.

…

Como todos los días se dirigió hacia el palacio acompañada por Chiyako y Hitomi. Les había contado todo lo sucedido con el shogun el día anterior y ellas no dejaban de cotillear y de sonreír como si fuera una gran noticia. ¿Acaso habían olvidado que planeaban escapar?

- No sabía que el shogun se llamara Hakuron.

- ¡Es un nombre precioso!- exclamó Hitomi- Y muy exótico.

- Me da igual su nombre. Yo quiero llamarlo alteza, como hacéis todas las demás.

- ¿Acaso no ves la ventaja Kagome?- quiso hacerle entender Hitomi- Él te ve diferente, te da privilegios. Sin quererlo, podría acabar dándonos la llave de nuestra libertad.

- Y si decide casarse conmigo, ¿qué haré?

A eso ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta. Si el shogun decidía que ella sería su esposa, y teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento era lo más posible, no podría oponerse. La obligarían a casarse. ¡Sobre su cadáver! Si se casaba sería porque ella quisiera y con el nombre al que ella amase.

De repente escuchó algo parecido a un chapoteo en el río, como si algo pesado hubiera caído dentro.

- ¿No habéis oído algo?- les preguntó.

- No.- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Pensó que se lo habría imaginado y decidió ignorarlo para seguir su camino hacia palacio.

…

La corriente siguió arrastrándolos. Él consiguió agarrarse a una roca y sus amigos se fueron agarrando uno a uno hasta formar una cadena, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte y no pudo mantenerse sujeto. Los cuatro fueron arrastrados de nuevo y a decir verdad debían dar gracias a no golpearse con nada. Ese río parecía preparado para transportar gente sin percance. Esa roca estaba fuera de corriente y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aferrarse a ella. Al menos le consolaba saber que Kagome no se habría hecho ningún daño.

La corriente siguió tirando de ellos y los fue guiando rápidamente hacia su desembocadura. Cuando al fin pudieron moverse por su cuenta se encontraban en un lago y sobre ellos había una enorme plataforma de madera. ¡No, era un palacio! Observaron asombrados la majestuosidad de ese lugar, un lugar digno de un shogun.

- ¡Es impresionante!

- Lo construyeron mis antepasados.- dijo el demonio con orgullo.

¿También lo habían hecho los lagartos? El trato le parecía cada vez más y más injusto para ellos.

- En serio, ¿cómo pudisteis aceptar algo semejante?

Nuestro antepasado ansiaba el corazón del shogun sobre todas las cosas, pero nunca pudo tenerlo. Murió antes de que el shogun pudiera romper su única condición y dudo que algún día la rompa.

- Sigo pensando que hay algo más. ¡Ningún demonio es tan estúpido!- se quejó.

- Bueno, yo os he traído hasta aquí, he cumplido.

- Es verdad, has sido muy amable. – le dijo la exterminadora.

- Sin tu ayuda no creo que hubiéramos encontrado este lugar. – lo alabó el monje.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- le agradeció Shippo.

El lagarto se sonrojó hasta casi volverse de color rubí por completo y él los miró a todos como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

- Si me necesitáis tocad este silbato.

Vio como el demonio le entregaba un silbato dorado a Sango.

- Sólo para emergencias.

- Lo haremos, muchas gracias. ¡Buen viaje!

El demonio al fin se marchó y los dejó solos. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y la primera de todas era registrar la zona sigilosamente hasta encontrar a Kagome. La verdad es que no fue muy difícil. De repente llegó a sus fosas nasales ese olor tan característico, ese aroma que temió no volver a oler jamás. ¡Kagome estaba cerca!

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando desesperadamente el lugar de procedencia del lugar hasta que sus ojos al fin se cruzaron con su figura. ¿Ésa era Kagome? Nunca la había visto vestida con un kimono que no fuera el horrible kimono de Kikio. Odiaba decirlo de esa forma, pero carecía de encanto el kimono de la sacerdotisa. Lucía un precioso kimono color agua marina que se ajustaba delicadamente a sus curvas y estaba decorado con un estampado de pétalos de rosas de cerezo en flor. El obi era rojo, casi granate. Tenía el pelo recogido en cascada y llevaba prendido en el cabello una hermosa peineta de flores. También llevaba pendientes de perlas y un collar de perlas. ¿Qué hacía así vestida? ¿A dónde iba?

Se impulsó y saltó para salir del agua. Se aferró a un poste de madera y dio otro salto para llegar hasta el puente. Una vez allí, saltó frente a las mujeres.

- ¡Kagome!

Las tres gritaron al verlo. Él las ignoró por completo y se hizo paso para llegar hasta Kagome. La abrazó estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y se sintió aliviado de saber que ella en verdad estaba bien. Sin embargo, tenía que comprobar algo. La separó un poco y abrió un poco su kimono para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna cadena, ningún guardapelo. Ella gritó y sorprendentemente, lo abofeteó.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó ella- ¿Cómo te atreves?

¿Qué le pasaba a Kagome? Intentó acercarse a ella, pero una de las otras mujeres le apartó la mano golpeándolo con un abanico y ambas se situaron frente a ella.

- No sé quién eres pero al shogun no le gustará lo que acabas de hacer.

- ¡Qué descaro!- exclamó la otra- Tratar a una mujer con esas confianzas. ¡Eres un libertino!

Y eso que no conocían todavía al monje Miroku.

- ¡Necesito hablar con ella! Kagome…

- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?- volvió a preguntarle ella- El shogun me puso este nombre, nadie más puede saberlo…

- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Kagome? Tú siempre te has llamado así, desde que puedo recordar.

Ella lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que él acababa de decir. ¿En serio creía que ese shogun le había puesto su propio nombre? Además, se comportaba como si no lo conociera, como si él fuera un desconocido y eso que acababa de comprobar que ella no fuera otra copia. ¡Era la auténtica! ¿Por qué entonces estaba tan rara?

Intentó avanzar pero las dos mujeres se interpusieron en su camino. Entonces, saltó sobre ellas, restándoles toda importancia, y agarró a Kagome.

- He venido a sacarte de aquí, Kagome. No sabes el infierno que he pasado estos últimos días, buscándote. No juegues conmigo.

Kagome lo miró sin entender. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre? Más bien ese hanyou. ¿Cómo sabía ella que ese hombre tenía que ser un hanyou y no un humano cualquiera? Le pareció muy apuesto y fuerte. Sin saber por qué se sintió impresionada por él, a pesar de que la hubiera tratado de esa forma tan poco caballerosa. Estaba cautivada y su corazón por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar se encontraba rebosante de felicidad. ¿De qué le sonaba ese hombre?

- Lo siento, no sé quién eres.

Él la miraba como si no la creyera, como si pensara que ella era una mentirosa. Sí, mentía al no querer reconocer que había algo vagamente familiar en él.

- Soy Inuyasha. – le dijo- Mírame.

Y lo estaba haciendo, no podía apartar la mirada de ese par de hermosos ojos dorados. Eran hipnóticos. ¿Sabría él lo que ella sentía al mirarlo? ¿Lo sabrían Hitomi y Chiyako? Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Él afirmaba conocerla. ¿Y si no estaba mintiendo y era una de las tantas personas que había olvidado? ¡Todo era tan confuso! Aunque había una única cosa que él había dicho y que a ella más le interesara en ese momento.

- ¿En serio vienes a sacarme de aquí?

- ¿No me recuerdas?- le preguntó con un hilo débil de voz- ¡No importa!- recobró fuerza- Te sacaré de aquí y cuando estemos lejos de este lugar, buscaremos la forma de devolverte todos tus recuerdos. Volverás a ser la misma de siempre, ya lo verás.

Él parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a ella. Estaba a punto de pedirle que la sacara de allí inmediatamente cuando el filo de una espada se cruzó entre los dos. El hanyou apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse para esquivar el golpe y su haori sufrió un pequeño corte.

- No sé quién eres pero estás pisando mis tierras y estás molestando a las mujeres que he jurado proteger.

- Supongo que tú eres el shogun. – lo vio asentir- No eres más que un secuestrador y un pervertido. ¡Te ordeno que liberes inmediatamente a Kagome!

- ¿Kagome?- la miró de arriba abajo- ¡Ja, no puedo creer que acertara con tu nombre!

¿Acaso estaba gastándole una broma de mal gusto?

- ¡Hitomi!- la llamó- ¡Chiyako!- llamó a otra- Sacad a Kagome de aquí y poneros a buen recaudo en el palacio.

Las dos mujeres agarraron a Kagome y tiraron de ella para entrar en el palacio. En otra situación no lo hubiera permitido, pero no quería tenerla en medio de una pelea. Si ese hombre era capaz de secuestrar a tantas mujeres, seguro que era capaz de usar a una como escudo. Aún así, se descubrió a sí mismo siguiendo con la mirada la dirección que habían tomado las tres mujeres. Si Kagome volvía la cabeza para mirarlo significaba que aún tenía alguna posibilidad.

Esperó, pero ella no lo hizo y justo cuando iba a desistir para concentrarse en su pelea con el shogun, ella se volvió y lo miró con sus ojos color chocolate. Aún había esperanza.

Continuará…


	9. La perfecta esposa

**Capítulo 9: La perfecta esposa**

- ¡No eres más que un maldito secuestrador!- le acusó.

- Yo no he secuestrado a ninguna de estas mujeres, han sido los demonios.

- ¡Lo hicieron por orden tuya!- le recriminó.

- Yo sólo deseaba encontrar a una esposa, ¿quién iba a pensar que encontrarían una solución como ésta?

El shogun se estaba riendo de él a la cara mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. ¿Se creía que era estúpido? ¿Que se chupaba el dedo? Sabía muy bien que todo aquello era responsabilidad del egoísmo de un único hombre, de ese hombre. Jamás le perdonaría el haberse llevado a Kagome, el haber borrado su memoria.

- ¡Maldito!- gritó.

- Yo soy inocente. – volvió a repetir- De hecho, deberían premiarme por haber cuidado tan bien de todas estas mujeres durante tantos años, puede que siglos.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ese hombre en serio se creía todas las patrañas que le estaba contando? Él no era ningún salvador, ni nada parecido. Él era quien había iniciado todo aquel ciclo de secuestros, el culpable de que todas esas mujeres se encontraran atrapadas en ese lugar. Debía admitir que a primera vista parecía el mismísimo paraíso, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. Podía haber vestido a Kagome con perlas y con hermosas sedas, podía haberla tratado como si fuera una princesa, pero eso no lo exculpaba de nada.

Ahora bien, el shogun no parecía dispuesto a admitir su culpabilidad ante él, ni ante nadie y él empezaba a hartarse de tanta palabrería. Agarró la empuñadura de Tessaiga y la desenvainó mostrando de esa forma toda su grandeza. Ese shogun no tenía nada que hacer contra un hanyou como él por más vida eterna que tuviera. Nada era eterno, habría alguna forma de vencerlo.

- Veo que no podemos solucionar este asunto por las buenas.

- ¿En serio lo has intentado por las buenas?- se rió el shogun- Me has estado insultado desde que llegaste.

- Es mi forma de actuar por las buenas.- sonrió con malicia.

- Debo decirte que eres muy agresivo, pero nunca he rechazado un combate y nunca he sido vencido.

- ¡Siempre hay una primera vez!

Corrió hacia él con la clara intención de embestirlo, pero el shogun se mostró increíblemente ágil, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de años que llevaba sin empuñar un arma. Lo esquivó sin dificultad alguna y repelió a Tessaiga. Entonces, lo vio. La espada que utilizaba el shogun era demoníaca, tenía un aura maligna que la rodeaba, pero a aquel humano no parecía afectarle en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo has podido dominar un arma demoníaca?- se mantuvo en guardia mientras hablaba- Ningún humano podría…

- Durante mi vida en el mortal mundo humano, aprendí unas cuantas cosas. He pasado cerca de doscientos años estudiando aquí adentro. Sé más cosas de las que jamás podrías imaginar.

- ¡Eso no es suficiente!- exclamó- Sólo un demonio…

- ¿Ves este guante?

Se fijó en la mano que estaba empuñando la espada y vio un guante blanco decorado con extraños brocados dorados. A primera vista parecía algo muy corriente.

- Fue tejido en el mismísimo infierno por una famosa hilandera demoníaca. Yo se lo encargué.- le explicó.

- ¿Y por qué tejería ese guante para ti?

Nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía ningún sentido en su cabeza.

- Porque sé muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sabía dónde se encontraban sus crías indefensas.

- ¡No eres más que un bastardo!

Ese tipo sólo sabía utilizar mentiras y viles trampas para conseguir lo que desea. En verdad le recordaba a Naraku aunque estaba seguro de que no estaban emparentados de ninguna forma. No permitiría que Kagome cayera en las manos de alguien como él. Tenía que sacarla de allí y ponerla a buen recaudo de sus fechorías.

Se dispuso a atacar de nuevo al shogun pero él lo esquivó una vez más con maestría y a punto estuvo de cortarle un brazo. Lo esquivó por los pelos. Era muy rápido, se notaba su duro entrenamiento para ser infalible. También era fuerte, sus estocadas podían cortar en el aire. Pocas veces podría verse algo semejante en un humano, pero en doscientos años, cualquiera podía mejorar su técnica hasta tales niveles. Se preguntó cuántos objetos demoníacos más tendría bajo su poder.

El shogun dio un giro perfecto para esquivar su siguiente estocada y en un elegante movimiento se introdujo en su área de combate y su espada quedó a pocos centímetros de su cuello. Si hacía el menor movimiento, lo decapitaría.

…

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué le producía esa extraña sensación de paz y de alivio en el pecho? ¿En verdad se conocían? El shogun creía que en verdad había acertado con su nombre, él creía que se conocían, no lo dudaba. ¿Sabría el shogun de qué se conocían? Todo era muy confuso. Ese hombre había aparecido allí gritando su nombre como si llevara años buscándola desesperadamente.

Recordó su atenta mirada y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La miraba como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, la miraba de tal forma que el mundo dejaba de existir a su alrededor. ¿Cómo una sola mirada podía haberle transmitido cosas tan profundas? ¿Él sería su hombre? ¿El hombre al que amaba? ¿El hombre por el que su corazón había estado llorando?

Deseosa de saber qué estaba ocurriendo, se desvió del camino habitual y corrió hacia una ventana con Chiyako y Hitomi siguiéndola de cerca. Apartó la cortina y se le encogió el corazón ante la escena que estaba presenciando. El shogun amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza a ese tal Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- se llevó una mano al pecho- ¡Va a matarlo!

Kagome, ese hombre podría ser peligroso.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor. – coincidió Chiyako.

- ¡No!- sacudió la cabeza- ¡No puede matarlo!

No, no podía matarlo. Sin saber por qué, la sola idea de pensar en que ese hombre pudiera sufrir el menor daño, le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- le preguntó Hitomi- No lo conoces.

- Él dice que me conoce…

- Podría estar mintiendo. Podría ser algún hombre que ha escuchado leyendas sobre un lugar lleno de mujeres y sólo quiere aprovecharse.

Sí, podría serlo, pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que esa historia no era cierta.

- Pero es que yo… Creo que lo conozco…

- ¿Lo conoces?

No contestó y se quedó mirando fijamente a los dos hombres en el puente, rezando para que no le sucediera nada al hanyou.

…

- Libera a Kagome.

- No.

Entonces, seguiría luchando aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa para llegar hasta ella y sacarla de aquel infierno. No le importaba su vida, ya no le importaba nada más. Sólo quería poner a Kagome a salvo.

- ¿Unas últimas palabras, hanyou?

- Sí, ¡vete al infierno!

- Puede que nos encontremos allí, no lo descarto. – sonrió.

Vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos en un solo segundo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, no había nada que pudiera salvarlo en ese momento de su inminente decapitación. Vio a su madre cantándole mientras lo abrazaba tal y como a él le gustaba. Se vio a sí mismo frente a la tumba de su madre. Vio a Kikio abrazándolo y posteriormente sellándolo. Vio a Kagome liberándolo de su hechizo. Vio a Shippo gastándole una de sus bromas. Vio a Kikio regresar de entre los muertos. Vio a Miroku tendiéndole una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Vio a Sango luchar junto a él. Vio a Kirara ayudándolo a entrenar. Vio a Kikio muriendo una vez más. Y volvió a ver a Kagome caminando junto a él, montada sobre su espalda, llorando en su hombro, gritándole el hechizo del rosario, cantando, estudiando y vestida con un precioso kimono digno de una reina. Añoraría tanto a Kagome.

Cerró los ojos deseando que ellos pudieran volver a encontrarse algún día, pero no ocurrió nada. Un ruido y el suelo tembló. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el hiraikotsu justo frente a él, clavado en la madera del puente. El shogun estaba sentado en el suelo, observando el arma con asombro. Seguro que eso no se lo esperaba.

- Sango…

¡Inuyasha!

La exterminadora apareció corriendo por el puente, seguida de cerca por el monje y por el demonio zorro. Ella arrancó su arma de la madera del puente en cuanto llegó y entre los dos se enfrentaron al shogun, sin descanso. El plan era dejarlo sin opciones, atacándolo al mismo tiempo, pero él supo esquivarlos muy bien e incluso llegó a asestarles varios golpes. Ni siquiera cuando Miroku intervino en la pelea fue suficiente para derrotarlo. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Se agachó para esquivar otra estocada y rodó por el suelo para salir del círculo que habían formado a su alrededor. Los tres se volvieron para encararlo.

- No me gusta luchar con mujeres.

- A mí no me gustan los hombres que secuestran mujeres. – le contestó la exterminadora.

Si había algo que odiara la exterminadora era que un hombre la menospreciara por ser mujer, le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

- Yo no las secuestro, son los demonios. Yo sólo les doy un lugar mejor en el que vivir. ¡Ellas son felices!

Ninguno de ellos se lo creía, eso era una patraña.

- Yo no podría ser feliz cuando me tienen presa aunque la jaula sea de oro.

- Eso es porque aún no has hecho la prueba.

Sorprendentemente, el shogun se envainó de nuevo su espada y se dirigió hacia ellos a paso decidido. Se detuvo justo frente a Sango, agarró su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso tal y como lo hacían los hombres nobles. Cuando alzó la cabeza mostrando su brillante sonrisa, Sango le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

El shogun se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada.

- No me gustan los mentirosos, ni los secuestradores, ni los ladrones.

Él se apartó de nuevo haciendo un hueco entre ellos y los miró sobre el hombre.

- Está claro que no mereces vivir en el paraíso. Una mujer como tú no apreciaría el regalo que te he ofrecido. Es una lástima, dabas la talla para vivir aquí.

No le gustaba nada ese tipo. Era demasiado astuto, demasiado hábil, demasiado escurridizo. Había debido a engañar a cientos de demonios a lo largo de su vida y estaba orgulloso de ello. Era uno de esos humanos excepcionales que muy pocos querrían cruzarse, pero seguía siendo humano. Terminaría equivocándose y él se aprovecharía de su error.

- ¡Olvidaré todo esto si dejas en libertad a Kagome!

- ¿Sabes? Aquí hay tantas mujeres que no me importaría desprenderme de una, la verdad.- dijo sin ninguna vergüenza- Pero has escogido mal.

¿Había escogido mal? ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por la zona residencial? Escoge a la que más te guste y llévatela. No tengo ningún problema.

¿Le estaba hablando en serio? ¿Acaso ese hombre se había vuelto loco? Él había bajado allí abajo en busca de Kagome y no se iría sin ella. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una Sango de muy mal humor se le adelantó.

- ¡Son personas, no mercancías!- le gritó- ¡Tú no eres su dueño! No puedes tratarlas de esa forma. Ellas tienen derecho a escoger lo que quieren hacer con su vida y si vuelvo a oírte decir algo semejante…- la exterminadora estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos!

- Sí que tienes mal genio. Supongo que una mujer como tú, no sabría apreciar un regalo tan honorable.

- ¿Honorable? –casi le escupió en la cara- ¡Es de todo menos honorable!

- A mí no me importaría aceptar el trato…

La exterminadora no tardó en tirarse sobre el monje para darle su merecido por tan atrevidas palabras. No sabía cómo el monje podía atreverse a decir esas cosas en presencia de Sango cuando sabía que sería terriblemente castigado.

- El monje no aprende.

Él los ignoró a todos y apartó a Shippo de su hombro, tirándolo al suelo antes de continuar.

- Sólo quiero a Kagome. Devuélvemela y nos marcharemos, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- No puedo entregarte a Kagome. Ella es la única a la que no te puedes llevar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ti?- se quejó- ¡No sabes lo importante que es Kagome para nosotros! Pa-Para mí… - musitó- No pienso permitir que nos manipules…

- Verás, yo te la entregaría encantado de no ser porque la he escogido.

- ¿Escogido para qué?, no lograba entender.

- Para que sea mi esposa.

¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no y no! Kagome no se casaría con él, ni con nadie. No pensaba permitir que algo así sucediera. ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños la tendría! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que escoger a Kagome? Tenía cientos de mujeres allí, había pasado más de un siglo sin decidirse y de repente llegaba la azabache y se la quería quedar. ¡Desgraciado!- pensó- Voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Tú no lo entiendes, no la aprecias lo suficiente. Kagome sería la esposa perfecta y ya está decidido. Mañana mismo nos casaremos.

- ¿Crees que si no la apreciara estaría aquí?- le echó en cara.

- Y si la aprecias tanto, ¿por qué ella estaba enfadada contigo? ¿Por qué estaba tan deprimida?

Acudió a su memoria el recuerdo de la noche en la que fue secuestrada. Era verdad que Kagome había estado enfadada, que ella suspiraba tristemente, que su mirada estaba decaída.

- Tú, ¿cómo sabes eso?

- Me lo contó el demonio que la trajo hasta aquí. Has debido tratarla muy mal…

Era verdad. En ocasiones había tratado muy mal a Kagome y nunca había sabido compensarla. Se había marchado a escondidas a ver a Kikio sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos y al volver se había comportado como si ella no existiera. Despreciaba su comida cuando en realidad pensaba que era deliciosa. La manda callar y la insultaba. Nunca había sabido tratar con Kagome, nunca había sabido cómo mostrarle sus sentimientos y eso que era la persona con la que más confianza tenía en el mundo. Esos días separados le habían enseñado muchas cosas. Jamás volvería a tratar de esa forma a Kagome, las cosas cambiarían.

Ese asqueroso shogun lo observaba sobre el hombro como si fuera muy superior a él. Era tan atractivo, tan hábil con las mujeres, tan altivo. Seguro que había tratado en esos días a Kagome mejor que él desde que se conocían, pero seguía manteniéndola presa y eso cambiaba por completo las cosas.

- ¡Inuyasha, vete!

No entendió el mensaje de la exterminadora hasta que ella se lanzó contra el shogun. ¡Claro! Ellos lo entretendrían para que él buscara a Kagome en el palacio y la sacara de allí. Guardó a Tessaiga y saltó hacia el primer tejado para entrar. El shogun intentó impedírselo pero Shippo usó uno de sus engaños para evitarlo.

- ¿En serio creéis que sois rivales para mí?

El shogun se volvió dispuesto a perseguir al hanyou pero cuando saltó, una fuerte corriente lo arrastró hacia atrás con fuerza. Clavó su espada en la madera del puente y se volvió a tiempo de ver un agujero negro. El agujero desapareció de repente y vio la mano del monje que lo había atacado con un bastón anteriormente. ¿Cómo había hecho algo así? Nunca en sus largos años de vida había visto nada semejante. ¡Tenía que descubrir su secreto!

- Me temo que no irás a ninguna parte.

Primero tendría que deshacerse de ese trío. Luego rescataría a su futura esposa de ese hanyou. Por último, tenía que desentrañar los secretos de ese agujero negro.

…

Había sido un alivio ver que el shogun no pudo matarlo. Todavía le temblaba el cuerpo por el miedo que había sentido cuando lo vio prepararse para decapitarlo. Afortunadamente, una extraña arma, parecida a un boomerang gigante, se interpuso entre los dos y le salvó la vida al desconocido. Aparecieron un niño, un monje y una mujer. El kimono de la mujer se parecía a aquél que había imaginado días antes. Ellas dos, ¿se conocían?

Chiyako y Hitomi se fueron a buscar el té y la dejaron sola para su sorpresa. Después de todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de esa mañana, no esperaba que le permitieran unos minutos para pensar en sus cosas con tranquilidad. Las esperaba paseando por la terraza, alrededor del jardín. No se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros.

Se le ocurrió la idea de acercarse al estanque justo cuando una cabeza boca abajo se cruzó en su visión. ¡Era ese hombre! Él sonrió satisfecho al verla y dio una elegante voltereta en el aire antes de caer justo frente a ella.

- Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Có-Cómo me has encontrado?

Él se señaló la nariz.

- Podría captar tu aroma en cualquier parte. Estos últimos días estuve un poco despistado porque mi nariz no puede rastrear lugares que están fuera del tiempo.

¿Ese lugar estaba fuera del tiempo? Bueno, eso explicaba que nadie envejeciera allí adentro, que nada cambiara.

- Kagome, sé que ahora mismo no me recuerdas, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Deja que te saque de aquí.

Lo que más deseaba era marcharse pero ¿cómo podía estar segura de que él no sería igual o peor que el shogun?

- Yo…

Su corazón le decía que se fuera con él, pero su mente le gritaba que debía ser precavida.

- No hay tiempo para pensarlo. Mis amigos… Nuestros amigos- se corrigió- están ahí fuera entreteniendo al shogun para que yo pueda venir a salvarte. No sé cuánto tiempo podrán aguantar.

El shogun debía ser realmente diestro con la espada si entre ellos cuatro no eran capaces de hacerle frente. Los había visto luchar y eran todos excepcionales, pero el shogun se había enfrentado a todos ellos sin que se le moviera un solo pelo.

- Entonces, vuelve con ellos.

- No me voy sin ti, Kagome.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Sus manos agarraron sus brazos sobre el kimono y la apartó de la pared, acercándola a él, hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Quiso apartar la mirada y bajar la cabeza para poner algo de distancia pero él la miraba de tal forma que le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Estaba hipnotizada.

- No puedo marcharme sin ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

- ¡Yo no te conozco!- le espetó.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- la acusó- No hay nadie en este mundo que me conozca mejor que tú, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nadie! Jamás he confiado en una persona como lo he hecho en ti y juré que te protegería aunque me fuera la vida en ello. No pienso abandonarte.

Le costó respirar al escucharlo hablar tan apasionadamente sobre ellos. ¿En verdad estaban tan unidos? Entonces, ¿ellos eran novios? ¿Estaban casados? ¿Qué eran?

- Por favor, ven conmigo.

¡Ella quería marcharse! ¿Debía obedecer los dictados de su corazón y seguirle? ¿O sería mejor continuar con su plan inicial de escaparse por su cuenta con las demás?

- Yo, no sé…

- Te aclararé las ideas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? La estaba acercando a él peligrosamente, sus cuerpos se estaban uniendo, apretándose el uno contra el otro. Su cabeza descendía, se estaba inclinando hacia ella, hacia sus labios. Respiraba entrecortadamente, un sudor frío recorría su espalda y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Si él no la estuviera sujetando se caería de bruces. ¿Iba a permitir que un desconocido la besara sólo porque afirmaba que se conocían? Sí, iba a permitirlo. Cerró los ojos y colocó su cabeza en un ángulo más accesible para que sus labios la besaran. Sentía su aliento mezclándose con el suyo y sus labios casi se rozaban. ¡Iba a besarla!

- ¡Ay!

Sus labios no pudieron juntarse durante más de medio segundo antes de que él gritara y la soltara. El hanyou saltó en el sitio y de un salto se lanzó dentro del estanque. Cuando se apartó vio a Chiyako y a Hitomi. Le habían lanzado el contenido de la tetera encima.

- ¡Eso te servirá de lección, descarado!- le espetó Chiyako.

- ¡Qué mala educación!- se quejó Hitomi- Asaltar así a una señorita y obligarla a hacer cosas obscenas.

Si ellas supieran lo mucho que deseaba que él la besara. Se escucharon unas pisadas y vio al shogun corriendo hacia ellos. Ya se había librado de los amigos de él.

- ¡Tienes que irte!- le gritó- ¡El shogun ya viene!

El hanyou se irguió y la miró.

- ¡Ven conmigo!- le ofreció su mano.

Durante unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, se quedó contemplando la mano del hanyou como si aquella invitación fuera realmente atractiva. En verdad lo era. Pero aunque fuera capaz de olvidar los prejuicios de su mente y lanzarse a la piscina, no debía hacerlo. Chiyako y Hitomi eran sus amigas y habían jurado salir de allí juntas. No pensaba marcharse ella sola y abandonarlas.

- Lo siento, pero no te conozco.

Él la miró como si acabara de partirle el corazón en mil pedazos y se dio media vuelta.

- Volveré y la próxima vez, vendrás conmigo Kagome.

El hanyou dio un tremendo salto y desapareció entre los tejados del palacio. El shogun llegó tarde para apresarlo y pataleó una piedra, furioso por su lentitud. Si esos tres no lo hubieran entretenido en el puente, el hanyou estaría muerto a esas alturas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Ahora cargaba contra ella, ¡estupendo!

- Tonterías. – mintió- Nada que tenga importancia.

El shogun se mostró aliviado al escucharla y envainó de nuevo su espada antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Tomó sus manos y se las llevó al corazón como si en verdad hubiera temido por ella.

- Hoy, pasaréis el día en el ala oeste de palacio. Tienes que prepararte para mañana.

- ¿Prepararme para qué, Hakuron?- estaba perdida.

- Lo he decidido, Kagome. Tú serás mi perfecta esposa. – le comunicó- Mañana nos casaremos.

El mundo se le cayó encima en ese momento. El shogun quería que ella fuera su esposa. Debió marcharse con el hanyou cuando se lo ofreció. En ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía que encontrar la forma de fugarse antes de la boda o quedaría atrapada para siempre.

Continuará…


	10. En respuesta a sus oraciones

**Capítulo 10: En respuesta a sus oraciones**

Era el gran día, el día de la boda y ella todavía no se había escapado, ni tenía forma de hacerlo. Había dormido en palacio, en una habitación que estaba vigilada a cada momento y no había tenido ni la menor oportunidad de escapar. Le pedían explicaciones para todo y sospechaba que el shogun, de alguna manera, sabía que ella no deseaba ese matrimonio. Se estaba asegurando de que no se fuera.

El día anterior se lo habría pasado estupendamente de no ser porque no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha y en la inminente boda. Se bañó en una enorme piscina llena de leche que había dejado su piel suave y tersa como la de un bebé. Peinaron y cuidaron sus cabellos con los mejores productos y olían a rosas. Le hicieron una perfecta manicura que le fascinaba. Incluso se depiló con azúcar y no le dolió absolutamente nada. Todo su cuerpo había sido masajeado con diferentes lociones y aceites aromáticos para la piel. Y lo mejor de todo eso era que podría disponer de esos cuidados de por vida. Ahora bien, a ella no le interesaba vivir toda una vida allí por mucho que le gustaran los servicios extras, y mucho menos deseaba casarse.

Otro pensamiento la inquietaba: la noche de bodas. Seguro que el shogun querría que compartieran el lecho y se acostaría con ella. Si se casaban tenía todo el derecho a reclamar sus derechos conyugales, pero no solo no estaba preparada para eso, sino que además no quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría oponerse a él?

Todavía se preguntaba si hizo bien dejando marchar a Inuyasha. Aunque él había jurado que volvería a buscarla, que la sacaría de allí. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Y por qué le emocionaba tanto la idea cuando lo había rechazado? Le gustaría poder recordar, saber por qué le producía esa extraña sensación en el pecho y de esa forma poder confiar en él. Él decía que ella era la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo, que ella lo sabía todo de él. Si en verdad se conocían, ¿cómo podrían conocerse de esa forma si no eran pareja? Él tenía que ser…

- ¿Kagome?

Chiyako y Hitomi entraron en la habitación. Chiyako vestía un precioso kimono color teja estampado con lilas y un obi dorado. Hitomi, en cambio, se había decidido por un conjunto más discreto. Ella vestía un kimono color lila con suaves dibujos en color blanco y un obi también blanco. Las dos se veían espectaculares.

- ¡Estás preciosa!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ella se volvió hacia el espejo y en cuanto la modista se hizo a un lado para que pudiera verse de cuerpo entero suspiró. Aquel kimono, era el kimono más bello que había visto en toda su vida. Era un kimono digno de una reina, pero ella no se sentía como si fuera a convertirse en reina. Sentía que la arrastraban hacia el patíbulo. Aun vistiendo esa preciosa seda color blanco roto que se ajustaba a su figura y caía dándole un toque mágico, e irreal, sólo veía un futuro incierto. No podía verse bella.

La mujer que se había ocupado de recoger su cabello en un hermoso moño que dejaba caer algunos rizos, le colocó un precioso pasador adornado con flores azules que le regalaba el shogun. Después, le pudo una diadema de diamantes que habría envidiado cualquier otra mujer en el mundo.

- Podríais dejarnos solas, por favor.

Las dos mujeres que la habían estado atendiendo hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Quedaron las tres solas. Se bajó del taburete y se sentó sobre él de forma poco elegante, olvidándose por completo de su vestido.

- Kagome, estropearás tu traje de novia.

- Me da igual, Hitomi. – suspiró- Sólo quiero irme de aquí.

- Piensa que eres muy afortunada de casarte con el shogun. – intentó hacerle creer Chiyako- Él confiará en ti y seguro que acaba cometiendo un error y…

- ¿Y mientras tanto?- se quejó- ¿Tendré que acostarme con él? ¡No quiero!

- Supongo que no pensé en eso…

Ni ella tampoco lo debió pensar demasiado cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de comportarse como la mujer perfecta.

- Si no me hubiera hecho la modosita…

- Pues yo creo que le gustas precisamente por tu carácter rebelde. – le dijo Hitomi- Tú eres diferente a todas nosotras, Kagome. Tú eres especial y todos aquí lo sabemos.

Especial o no, no quería casarse.

- ¿Habrá alguna forma de evitar la boda? ¿Creéis que podría huir?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No lo creo, Kagome.

Tenía que haber alguna salida.

…

- ¿Habéis entendido el plan?

Los demonios asintieron desde el agua cuando terminaron de explicar todas las fases de su perfecto plan. Nada podía fallar, no si no querían perder a Kagome.

- Al final resulta que estos demonios son muy pacíficos. – comentó Shippo.

- El shogun los engañó, por eso estaban tan enfadados. Es un alivio que nos ayuden a rescatar a la señorita Kagome.

- ¡Podría hacerlo yo solo!

Todos lo ignoraron, tal y como era costumbre. Tanto ellos como él sabían que la realidad era que nunca diría en voz alta lo mucho que agradecía y estimaba su ayuda en esos momentos de dificultad. La boda estaba a las puertas y si Kagome volvía a rechazar su ayuda, no sabía lo que haría. Sí, la obligaría a irse con él. No pensaba dejarla allí, en manos de ese shogun depravado para que hiciera con ella sólo Dios sabe qué cosas.

- Espero que no estés pensando en llevártela a la fuerza.

La exterminadora lo leía como a un libro abierto. Se volvió y la vio desatando la tela verde que llevaba atada como una falda sobre su kimono rosa. La dobló cuidadosamente y la guardó en su saco.

- Hablaré con ella e intentaré inculcarle algo de razón. El resto dependerá de ti.

- Sango, tienes que convencerla de…

- ¡No puedo convencerla!- le rebatió- Puedo intentar que te escuche, que te crea, pero no puedo convencerla, ni debo hacerlo. Kagome debe tomar su propia decisión. No puedes obligarla a ser libre aunque no te guste

¿No podía? ¿Por qué todo se estaba complicando tanto? Daría cualquier cosa por volver a esa noche antes de que ella desapareciera y arreglarse en verdad con ella para volver juntos al campamento.

_- Estaré bien. Simplemente, me pone triste pensar en todo lo que han pasado Tsukiyomi y Hoshiyomi. Es tan injusto._

_- ¿Sólo es eso?_

_- Sí, sólo es eso._

_- Y yo preocupándome por nada._

_Inuyasha decidió levantarse en ese momento y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza en una postura despreocupada y relajada._

_- Volvamos al campamento._

_- Quiero quedarme aquí un rato más. Volveré en seguida._

Debió ver las señales en ese momento, pero estaba tan obstinado en arreglarse con ella para que dejara de mirarlo de esa forma tan agresiva que no vio nada. Se levantó y se fue dejándola sola, despreocupándose totalmente de su seguridad. Estaba pagando muy caro ese error.

- No pierdas la fe, Inuyasha. La sacaremos de aquí, ya lo verás. Kagome no es tonta y aunque no te recuerde, piensa por sí misma. No querrá ser esclava de nadie.

Eso era verdad. Kagome siempre había actuado por sí misma y tenía su propia voz y su voto. Nunca dejaba que nadie se le impusiera, como si fuera superior a ella, ni siquiera él cuando la conoció y a punto estuvo de cometer el error de matarla.

- Vuestro amigo es muy agresivo.

- Pero es muy eficaz en las situaciones de peligro. –afirmó el monje- Espero que podamos terminar de una buena vez con la cadena de fuego y con toda esta locura.

Terminar con la cadena de fuego sería todo un alivio para nosotros. Doscientos años de opresión es demasiado para cualquiera.

- No temáis, lo conseguiremos. – los animó el kitsune.

Inuyasha observó a esos demonios y pensó que Kagome también hubiera querido ayudarlos.

…

- Ha llegado la hora.

Jugó con la falda de su kimono, arrugándola y descolocándola al escuchar aquellas palabras. La ceremonia había comenzado, tenía que ir hasta allí y casarse. ¡No quería casarse! ¿Por qué no podía ocurrir algo en ese momento que la salvara?

- Kagome, tenemos que ir.- insistieron.

Chiyako y Hitomi le dieron un suave abrazo para darle ánimo y después se dedicaron a colocar bien su kimono, ya que ella lo había estropeado con sus nervios. Para cuando terminaron casi no se notaban las arrugas que ella misma había provocado y todo volvía a estar en su lugar. Todo perfecto, todo precioso, todo falso.

Siguió a Chiyako y a Hitomi por el largo vestíbulo hacia la sala del trono llena a rebosar, pero en mitad del camino alguien la agarró y la apartó.

- ¡Eh!- gritó Chiyako- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡No puedes estar aquí!

- Necesito hablar con la novia antes de la boda, ¡es urgente!

Chiyako y Hitomi continuaron quejándose y amenazando con llamar al shogun, pero ella reconoció el kimono rosa y a la mujer del día anterior.

- Hablaré con ella.

- ¡Pero Kagome!- exclamaron las dos mujeres atónitas por sus palabras.

- Sólo será un momento, haced tiempo para que no vengan a buscarme.

Las dos aceptaron a regañadientes su petición mientras que ella arrastraba a la mujer hacia una sala vacía. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y la miró intentando descubrir qué había de familiar en ella aparte de ese kimono que había recordado antes.

- Tú eres amiga de ese tal Inuyasha, ¿no?- le preguntó.

- Sí, así es.

- Tú y yo, ¿nos conocemos?- le preguntó- Tu kimono me resulta familiar. Soñé con él una vez…

- ¡Claro que sí, Kagome!- exclamó- Soy yo, Sango.

Le hablaba como si tuviera que reconocerla, como si no fuera posible de otra forma.

- Lo siento, no te recuerdo.

Ella se encogió de hombros por su respuesta, pero no se desanimó.

- Mira yo sé que es difícil de creer y que estás muy confundida, pero tienes que escuchar a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué?- tenía tantas dudas.

- Porque dice la verdad. Si hay algo que caracteriza al hanyou es que siempre dice la verdad por muy dura que pueda llegar a ser.

La verdad… El problema era que la verdad siempre tenía muchas versiones y ella no sabía si estaba preparada para confiar.

- Yo no sé…- se le ocurrió una pregunta en ese momento- Si es verdad que nos conocemos, ¿qué somos Inuyasha y yo exactamente? ¿Somos novios?

- Bueno, yo no lo diría así… - se retorció las manos- No exactamente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Digamos que estáis en ello. – suspiró- Verás, a Inuyasha le cuesta mucho hablar de sus sentimientos, lo hace muy poco y cuando lo hace, es sólo contigo. Es muy difícil tratar con él a veces porque ha sufrido mucho desde que nació, no es fácil ser un hanyou. Los humanos no lo quieren, pero los demonios tampoco…

Eso sí que lo comprendía. ¡Pobre Inuyasha! Desde que era niño había vsufrido como todos en su vida lo apartaban con crueldad por ser diferente, por no poder ser sólo uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no podían ver lo especial que era en verdad? Tenía lo mejor de cada uno, estaba segura. Ahora bien, si estaba con ellos era porque lo habían aceptado y la verdad es que era un grupo muy variopinto.

- Pero hay una cosa que todos sabemos y que él jamás podrá ocultar.

Eso logró llamar su atención.

- ¿Cuál?

- Inuyasha te adora. Haría cualquier cosa por ti sin medir consecuencias y no se avergüenza de ello. Lo grita con orgullo.

Sintió arder sus mejillas al escucharla y unas mariposas empezaron a flotar en su estómago. No lograba recordarlo, pero sólo de oír a esa mujer hablar de él, sentía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente. ¿Qué tenía Inuyasha que la enloquecía de esa forma? ¿Ella estaría enamorada de él? ¿Acaso su cuerpo había reconocido al hombre del que estaba enamorada? Cada vez estaba más y más segura de que no podía casarse con el shogun.

- Podrías no creerme, pero tampoco sabes si ese shogun te dice la verdad. Mi consejo es que sigas los dictados de tu corazón. El corazón de una mujer nunca miente.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Entonces, miró a la hermosa mujer castaña y la vio como si fuera su hermana.

- Tú y yo, éramos muy amigas, ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- parecía sorprendida.

- Porque sólo una amiga se arriesgaría así.

Sango le sonrió y la ayudó a colocarse de nuevo el kimono antes de dejarla salir al vestíbulo, pero cuando creía que ya se había despedido dijo algo que llamó su atención.

- Inuyasha no permitirá esta boda. No tienes nada que temer.

Y con esas palabras, la mujer desapareció entre el gentío y ella pudo al fin sonreír.

…

Se había ocultado tras una columna en el mirador, sobre la sala del trono. Sango acababa de entrar en la sala del trono, por lo que ya debía haber hablado con Kagome. Miroku y Shippo estaban con los demonios preparando los "fuegos artificiales". No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que empezara la marcha y debían ser rápidos en sacar a Kagome y a todas esas mujeres de ahí. Lamentaba decir que no podía enfrentarse al shogun, pero era la verdad y por ello había tenido que acudir a las triquiñuelas típicas de Shippo. Iban a seguir el plan de un niño.

Sonaron unas trompetas y él se asomó para ver el desfile. Primero caminaron por la alfombra hacia el trono las dos mujeres que seguían a Kagome a todas partes, lanzando pétalos de un cerezo en flor. Después, apareció Kagome sosteniendo entre sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas. Cuando la vio, se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¡Estaba hermosa! Más bien, perfecta. En su vida había visto algo semejante y por un momento perdió toda la concentración en su plan para fijarla en ella.

_- ¡Tú no eres Kikio!_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Kikio es más inteligente y mucho más guapa._

_- ¡Serás idiota!_

Esa fue la primera conversación que tuvieron cuando se conocieron. Había tenido la necesidad imperiosa de poner distancia entre él y Kagome desde el primer momento. Le había dicho una mentira descarada tras otra sobre su aspecto, su olor, su comida y su carácter. La azabache tenía muchos motivos para odiarlo. Si él hubiera dicho la verdad desde el primer momento en vez de comportarse como un idiota…

La vio detenerse frente al altar y el shogun tomó sus manos para ayudarla a subir. Vio con rabia a ese depravado, sosteniéndola como si en verdad creyera que era suya. Una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa fue la que ofició el matrimonio. Empezó a hablar de las maravillas del matrimonio, pero cuando llegó a la parte del "sí quiero"…

- Esa parte no es necesaria.

- Pe-Pero… Alteza… - balbuceó la sacerdotisa.

- Es evidente que los dos queremos. Sigue.

El shogun tenía miedo de que Kagome no le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

- Bueno, pues si nadie tiene nada que objetar…

- ¡Yo objeto!

Se tiró de lo alto de la terraza y cayó sobre la alfombra que dividía la sala del trono en dos. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él, pero no le importó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves asqueroso hanyou?

Justo cuando el shogun iba a desenvainar su espada, Sango cortó el cordón que la sujetaba a su cinturón y se la arrebató. El shogun se volvió sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre ella, Sango la lanzó lejos, entre el público. Por fin Kagome podría escucharlo.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo, y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa que decir.

- Estás preciosa, Kagome.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo hacia ella.

- Tú siempre estás preciosa pero hoy especialmente. Sé que debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero supongo que no me atrevía.

- ¿Por qué no te atrevías?- le preguntó ella.

- Porque tenía miedo de que tú me rechazaras. ¿Por qué ibas a querer a un medio demonio?

Kagome lo contempló recordando aquello que le había dicho Sango. Vio en sus ojos todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado y algo en su interior cambió. Dejó caer al suelo el ramo de rosas y lo miró como si no hubiera otro hombre sobre la tierra. Estaba enamorada de él, ahora estaba completamente segura.

- Eso es una tontería. – le dijo- No sé por qué no ibas a gustarle a alguien tal y como eres…

- Eso mismo me dijiste una vez.

- Inuyasha…

- No te cases con él, por favor. Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí y si entonces no quieres saber nada de mí, lo aceptaré. ¡Pero déjame salvarte!

Era lo más bonito que creía haber escuchado en toda su vida y no es que recordara mucho de su vida, pero sabía que no podría haber un momento más perfecto. Y a pesar de todo, aunque su corazón le perteneciera por completo y quisiera huir de ahí, no terminaba de confiar en él. Tenía mucho miedo.

- No sé si yo…

- Aún no he terminado.

¿Había más? ¿Qué más podía decirle que fuera tan fantástico como todo aquello? ¿Qué otra cosa la convencería por completo? Él rompió la distancia que quedaba entre los dos y se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella, estudiando su rostro. Ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo y entonces supo que no la convencería con palabras.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos repentinamente, apretándola contra él de forma casi violenta, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, como si tratara de fusionarla con él. Estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que era casi vergonzoso. Con una mano le hizo alzar el mentón y no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los suyos. Se derritió por dentro en ese momento, cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, deseando que nunca la soltara.

…

- Miroku, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó el kitsune

Inuyasha aún no ha dado la señal.- se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol- Tenemos que saber ser pacientes. No queremos causar ningún daño a esas mujeres inocentes.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y jugueteó con sus pies en el aire, sentado sobre una rama. Estaba deseando salir de ese lugar y que Kagome volviera a la normalidad. En esos últimos días había pasado de tener que lidiar con una falsa Kagome a tener que lidiar con una Kagome que no los recordaba a ninguno de ellos. Quería recuperarla.

- ¿Y si no lo consigue?

- No digas eso. – intentó animarlo- Inuyasha jamás permitirá que Kagome se aleje de nosotros, no dejará que le ocurra nada. Si de una cosa puedes estar seguro es de que la salvará.

- Tienes razón. Inuyasha es un cabezota y un mal educado, pero la quiere y eso se nota.

El pequeño demonio zorro hizo una bola de fuego mágico de zorro y jugó con ella con tan mala suerte que apareció un demonio recién salido del agua y se cruzó en su camino. El demonio empezó a gritar y a agitarse y corrió en círculos hasta que recordó que tenía el agua cerca y se lanzó.

- Amigo, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el monje.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó el niño.

- Estoy bien.

Los tres suspiraron aliviados y volvieron a relajarse, pero un ruido llamó su atención. Se incorporaron y buscaron el origen hasta que lo encontraron. La mecha de la dinamita estaba prendida y se estaba bifurcando hacia todos los explosivos que habían ocultado en palacio.

- ¡Inuyasha aún no ha dado la señal!- gritaron al unísono.

…

Fue arrancada a la fuerza de aquel maravilloso beso y se encontró a un metro de distancia de Inuyasha. El shogun la sujetaba y miraba con furia al hanyou.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi esposa?

- ¡Aún no es tu esposa y esta boda es totalmente falsa!

Los dos se miraron con profundo odio. Ella estaba entre los dos y no le gustaba encontrarse en esa posición y mucho menos en su estado de confusión. Se las ingenió para desasirse del agarre del shogun y dio unos pasos atrás para apartarse de ellos. Parecía que estuvieran dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro.

- Kagome, dile a ese hanyou para que deje de molestarnos, que deseas casarte conmigo.

Era el momento de ser valiente y plantar cara a sus problemas.

- No. No quiero casarme contigo, Hakuron. – se negó- Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

Y con esas palabras agarró las faldas de su kimono, alzándolas hasta sus rodillas y salió corriendo por el pasillo que formaba la alfombra roja.

- Parece que la dama ha hablado.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, hanyou!

El shogun alzó su mano derecha con el guante demoníaco y la espada que Sango había lanzado bien lejos volvió contestando a su llamada. ¿También estaba hechizada para obedecerlo? Ese shogun era una caja de sorpresas. En cualquier caso, tenían que poner a Kagome y a las demás mujeres a salvo para poder darle la señal a Miroku. Le hizo una seña a Sango para que ella se encargara.

Se preparó para embestir al shogun y así poder entretenerlo, pero sonó un fuerte estruendo y el suelo de palacio tembló. Cayeron al suelo inevitablemente y escuchó el ruido de los cimientos agitándose, rompiéndose y cayendo. ¡El palacio se venía abajo! ¿Cómo era posible? Él todavía no le había dado la señal a Miroku, era demasiado pronto. Estaban todos dentro del palacio y se suponía que sólo debían quedar él y el shogun. Buscó con la mirada a Sango para descubrir si ella tenía una explicación, pero estaba igual que él. Pedazos del techo caían en la sala del trono y las mujeres gritaban mientras corrían en estampida hacia la salida.

Escuchó gritar a Kagome y la vio en el mismo mirador en el que él había estado anteriormente. Recordaba haber visto un acceso al área privada del palacio en ese lugar. Y habían puesto otra bomba allí. Era la última bomba y estallaría en cuestión de segundos. Clavó su espada en el suelo y alzó los brazos en posición de recibirla.

- ¡Kagome, salta!- le gritó- ¡No hay tiempo para pensarlo!

Ella lo miró asustada, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Confía en mí!

Volvió la vista a su espalda y de nuevo hacia él, pensando en sus palabras y luego recordó las palabras de Sango. Debía seguir los dictados de su corazón. Entonces, tomó una decisión.

Continuará…


	11. Al fin sale el sol

**Capítulo 11: Al fin sale el sol**

Decidió confiar en él. Se agarró las faldas del kimono, saltó la barandilla y se tiró justo en el último segundo antes de que otra bomba explotara a su espalda, recubriéndolo todo de fuego y cenizas. Inuyasha con los brazos extendidos la recibió, sujetó su cintura y logró ponerla de nuevo en el suelo, sin sufrir ni el más mínimo rasguño. Menos mal que había decidido confiar en él porque un segundo más y estaría muerta.

- ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

- Sí…

De repente se descubrió a ella misma queriendo saber más y más de él, hasta el último detalle sobre ese hombre. Descubrió que deseaba recordarlo con todas sus fuerzas pues no podría haber encontrado más verdad en las palabras de Sango. Ese hombre tenía que amalar, ¿por qué sino habría armado todo aquello para rescatarla? ¿Por qué sino habría ido a buscarla en lugar de buscar a otra mujer que la sustituyera? Él no se rindió e hizo lo imposible para encontrarla. Si supiera lo mucho que se lo agradecía. De hecho, decidió decírselo.

- Gracias.

- No podía dejarte morir. – él aún no la soltaba- Pero todo dependía de ti. Si no hubieras decidido seguirme…

- No, no me refería a eso.- sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó sin entender.

- Gracias por todo. Has removido cielo y tierra para encontrarme y no has parado hasta impedir esta boda, - evaluó con la mirada el estado del palacio en llamas- por todos los medios posibles.

Los dos se rieron por su broma y se volvieron a mirar sin soltarse y sin atreverse a desviar la mirada el uno del otro. Aquel momento, era tan perfecto.

- ¿Tú, me amas?

Esa pregunta sí que lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Kagome no recordaba, no era ella misma en ese momento y estaba seguro de que en otra situación en la que fuera totalmente consciente, no le preguntaría algo así. Era la pregunta trampa, la pregunta que tanto había temido. Durante cincuenta años creyó que amaba a Kikio y la aparición de Kagome en su vida lo había confundido desde el primer momento. Se había negado a admitirlo, pero el solo verla una vez bastó para hacerlo dudar de su amor por Kikio.

Sí, amaba a Kagome. Él era cabezota, impulsivo, caprichoso y egoísta, pero todo eso desaparecía cuando Kagome estaba cerca. Ella le hacía ser bueno. Ella no veía ninguno de esos defectos porque cuando estaba cerca se volvía una persona diferente. Su madre le dijo una vez que algún día encontraría a la mujer perfecta y ésa sería aquella que lo hiciera sentirse bien consigo mismo. Kikio hizo que deseara cambiar; Kagome lo quiso tal y como era y lo ayudó a ser mejor, a sentirse bien.

Si había un momento para decirle lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que ella apareció, era ése.

- Kagome, tú lo cambiaste todo. Admito que no soy una persona fácil de tratar, pero tú no te amedrentaste y seguiste a mi lado aún así. – agarró sus manos entre las suyas- Incluso me ayudaste a hacer grandes amigos. Nunca antes tuve verdaderos amigos.

¿Él le estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella había hecho algo así? Se sorprendió ante tal idea. Le resultaba difícil creer que ella hubiera podido cambiar así a una persona, que ella le hubiera ayudado tanto. Seguro que estaba siendo modesto y que él también la ayudó a ella de alguna manera.

- Mi madre te adoraría si te conociera. Nuestros amigos te quieren con locura. Tu familia te ama. Todo el que te conoce acaba amándote por tu buen corazón.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó.

- Yo…- musitó- Verás, yo…

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres, hanyou?

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el shogun interrumpiendo su interesante conversación. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no era un buen momento? Inuyasha y ella estaban a punto de dar un importante paso y no necesitaban su molesta presencia amargándoles el momento.

- ¿Acaso estás sordo?- se quejó- ¡No te amo!

- ¡Kagome!- le suplicó- Tienes que casarte conmigo, por favor. ¡Yo te he escogido a ti!

- Ése es justamente el problema.- lo señaló con su dedo índice- Tú me has escogido a mí pero yo no quiero saber nada de ti.

- ¡Te amo!

Si otra persona diferente se lo hubiera dicho, tal vez hubiera llegado a creérselo, tal vez se hubiera sentido honrada o tal vez avergonzada. Cuando se lo dijo él, sintió nauseas. No la amaba, ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer fuera o dentro de ese sitio.

- Tú no puedes amar.

Sintió los brazos de Inuyasha estrechándola entre sus brazos y no pudo menos que dejarse caer contra su pecho y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que ese hanyou la soltara nunca. Quería quedarse para siempre de esa forma, abrazados y diciéndose el uno al otro palabras tiernas. No más peleas, no más secuestros y no más shogunes psicópatas. Sólo ellos dos.

- ¡Maldito hanyou, bastardo!

Por lo visto, el shogun no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlos solos.

- ¡Esto no quedará así!

El shogun desenvainó su espada demoníaca dispuesto a atacarlos. Ella empujó a Inuyasha y se puso frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

- Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.- le advirtió.

- ¡Apártate, Kagome!- le exigió el shogun.

- No lo haré.- se mantuvo firme.

- ¡Kagome, no hagas estupideces!- le pidió Inuyasha.

No pensaba moverse de allí, no hasta que jurara dejarlos marchar en paz.

- Tú tenías que casarte conmigo…

- Ya te dije que amo a otro hombre.- repitió.

- ¡Pero si no recuerdas!- le gritó- Bebiste lo mismo que las otras, ¡no puedes recordar!

Al parecer, su pérdida de memoria también era cosa del shogun. Aquel hombre estaba acumulando una lista de delitos demasiado larga. Cuando al fin fuera al infierno tendría mucho por lo que pagar.

- ¿Nos traicionan nuestros oídos?

Dio un paso atrás temblorosa cuando los demonios lagarto aparecieron allí frente a ella. Habían saltado desde alguna parte. La primera vez que vio a uno de ellos ya se llevó un susto lo bastante grande como para repetir la experiencia. Quiso agarrar a Inuyasha y exigirle que se marcharan antes de que se fijaran en ellos, pero él insistió en que eran amigos y que debían esperar.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- les gritó el shogun- ¡Matadlo!- ninguno se movió- ¡Tenéis que obedecerme!

- Ya no. – dijo uno de ellos- La mujer que has escogido ama a otro hombre, shogun.

El shogun dejó caer la espada al suelo en claro signo de derrota y se miró las manos. No pudo dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo mientras lo observaba. Sus manos estaban envejeciendo a pasos agigantados y pasaba lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo.

- Pero, ¿qué has hecho?- la acusó.

Fue la voz de un anciano la que le gritó acusadora.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó- ¡Tú me has hecho esto!

- Yo… Yo no…- balbuceó asustada.

- No te sientas culpable, era hora de que pagara por todos sus crímenes. – le dio un suave apretón de consuelo- Ahora debemos irnos, el palacio se viene abajo.

Inuyasha tenía razón. En cualquier momento todo el palacio se hundiría en el lago y no querría estar allí cuando eso ocurriera.

- ¡Nos veremos fuera!- le gritó a los demonios.

- ¡Esperad!

Los demonios aún no se ocupaban del shogun que los había condenado, ¿por qué?

- El pacto ha sido roto y eso tiene más consecuencias de las que podéis imaginar.

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar a ese demonio. ¿Acaso no tenían ya bastantes problemas? Acababa de rescatar a Kagome, ¿no podían darle un mísero respiro?

- Esta dimensión va a desaparecer. Tenéis que salir de aquí y sacar a todas las mujeres.- les explicaron.

- ¿Cómo?

Fueron los dos los que gritaron asustados al escuchar al demonio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó Inuyasha.

- Menos de una hora.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- le tocó el turno de hablar a ella- La entrada está muy lejos de aquí, no nos dará tiempo a llegar, ni a salvar a nadie. ¡No podemos hacerlo!

- La verdad es que cuando tú y tus amiguitas intentasteis fugaros, - ella se sonrojó recordando ese momento- utilizasteis la salida menos convencional. Eso es muy arriesgado. Nosotros usamos un camino más sencillo y más rápido.

Aquel día, cuando la descubrieron intentando salir de allí por un lugar que era solo una entrada, debieron pensar que era tonta. Ahora bien, esos demonios tuvieron la educación y la delicadeza de abstenerse a decírselo a la cara.

- ¿Por dónde podemos salir?- preguntó Inuyasha.

- El lago. Bucead hasta el fondo siguiendo un brillo verdoso. Tenéis que traspasar la tierra en ese punto y apareceréis en la cascada de vuestra dimensión.

- De acuerdo. ¡Kagome, vámonos!

Agarró su mano y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí, pero a mitad de camino lo hizo detenerse y se volvió.

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Kagome.

- No os preocupéis por nosotros. Saldremos de aquí antes de que este sitio se hunda por completo.

Kagome aprovechó el momento para echarle un último vistazo al shogun. Lo vio arrodillado en el suelo, cubriéndose toda la cabeza con la capucha de su larga capa negra. Sus manos se veían como si tuvieran cientos de años: retorcidas, arrugadas y con uñas podridas. Estaba segura de que bello rostro jamás volvería a ser así. En cierto modo sintió algo de pena por él, pues si había montado todo aquel tinglado fue por miedo.

Antes de salir de la sala del trono tras Inuyasha, vio a los demonios rodeándolo mientras que él gritaba que se alejaran. Era muy evidente lo que sucedería y ella no quería presenciarla. Volvió la vista al frente y salió de allí ignorando los gritos agonizantes del anciano shogun. Tenía lo que se merecía.

El puente había quedado destruido por completo y allí se encontraban todas las mujeres gritando que iban a morir. Se encontraron con Sango y le explicaron lo que había sucedido y el modo de salir. Ella no dudó en lanzarse al lago en una perfecta zambullida y buceó en busca de la salida que les habían señalado. Esperaron con el corazón en un puño y cuando ella al fin volvió a asomar la cabeza suspiraron aliviados. Sango había encontrado la salida.

- ¡Señorita Kagome!

El monje que había visto acompañándolos apareció a su lado con un niño aferrado a su hombro.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿Todavía no recuerda? ¡Es una lástima!- se lamentó- Aunque tal vez pueda ayudarla.

No lo entendió, pero sintió una mano acariciando su trasero y gritó.

- ¡Eh, monje pervertido!- le gritó Inuyasha a la vez que pellizcaba su mano- ¡No te aproveches!

- ¡Kagome!

El niño que estaba anteriormente subido sobre el hombro del monje se lanzó sobre ella y lo agarró asustada de que cayera. Cuando lo tuvo su alcance lo miró sin conocerlo, pero sabiendo que no podría abandonarlo. ¡Le encantaban los niños!

Fue difícil calmar a las masas para explicarles la situación. Las mujeres no dejaban de gritar y se mostraban más asustadas cuando los nuevos hombres intentaban interactuar con ellas para hacerlas entrar en razón. Se estaban poniendo realmente imposibles y estaba a punto de perder por completo la paciencia cuando localizó con la mirada a Chiyako y a Hitomi. Les explicó a ambas la situación a grandes rasgos y que necesitaban apurarse. Fue Hitomi la que se subió a la barandilla, siendo sujeta por ellas y habló. Todas las mujeres del lugar confiaban en Hitomi, en la primera, y escucharon sus palabras. Cuando terminó empezaron a gritar de nuevo, temiendo su destino incierto, pero ella logró volver a calmarlas y les pidió que obedecieran a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fue rápido y certero en explicarse y señaló a Sango en el agua. Les dijo que ella ya había hecho la prueba y que fue todo un éxito. Pidió que las mujeres que supieran nadar se fueran lanzando mientras que las otras se apartaran en otro grupo. Esas fueron tirándose en grupos de dos para que Sango las ayudara. El demonio zorro que ella estaba abrazando anteriormente se convirtió en una bola enorme rosada y transportó sobre él unas seis mujeres que llevó hacia el agua. El monje también se lanzó para ayudar. Ellos dos se encargaron de imponer un poco de orden arriba y ayudar a todas a bajar.

A penas quedaban un par de mujeres más cuando todo el lugar tembló como si hubiera un terremoto y perdieron el equilibrio.

- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Ayudaron a las mujeres que quedaban a bajar y quedaron ellos dos solos. Nadie más volvería, eran los últimos en bajar. Se miraron cuando se encontraban justo en el borde del puente quebrado y se agarraron la mano.

- Juntos. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

…

Cuando salió a la superficie y pudo volver a coger aire, se encontraba en una diminuta charca en la que chapoteaban muchísimas mujeres. Inuyasha apareció a su lado con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Ella se lo apartó amorosamente y se sonrieron victoriosos por hacerlo logrado. En la orilla, las mujeres que ya habían logrado salir ayudaban a las demás y ellos dos fueron los últimos en salir.

Había destrozado un kimono precioso y carísimo que se le estaba adhiriendo a la piel por la humedad, había destruido toda una dimensión y tenía a su lado al único hombre al que amaba. Sin duda alguna, ése fue un día productivo.

- Es un alivio volver a tenerte entre nosotros, Kagome.

Sango le dio un gran abrazo y se sintió en verdad querida.

- Aún no recuerdo pero lamento haberos preocupado y estoy deseando volver a recordarlo todo.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de más cuerpos apareciendo en el agua. Se volvieron a tiempo de encontrarse con aquellos demonios con forma de lagarto que tanto los habían ayudado. Al principio, pensaron que eran enemigos pero finalmente, habían encontrado a unos buenos aliados en ellos. Les debían mucho.

- No sé cómo podríamos agradeceros vuestra ayuda. – fue el monje el que ejerció de diplomático-Sin vosotros jamás lo habríamos logrado.

- Odio admitirlo pero el monje tiene razón. – coincidió Inuyasha- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotros?

- Hay una cosa. Nos gustaría que desaparecieran las señales de aviso.

Un demonio era un demonio al fin y al cabo.

- No nos mal interpretéis por favor. ¡No es para raptar, ni suplantar a nadie!- aseguró- En estos últimos veinte años aprendimos a vivir sin necesidad de eso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué queréis que hagamos eso?- preguntó la exterminadora.

- Porque nos vamos a sentir solos aquí.

Se le enterneció el corazón al escucharlo y miró a Inuyasha suplicándole que les concediera su deseo. Él afirmó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Propusieron volver a la aldea, pero Hitomi pidió que esperaran y se separó del grupo para acercarse a la orilla de la charca. Ella se acuclilló elegantemente para estar a la altura del demonio e intercambió unas palabras con él. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo y se dieron la mano.

- Prometo que vendré a veros todas las semanas. – les prometió Hitomi.

- Te esperaremos Hitomi.

Y después de eso al fin se dirigieron hacia la aldea. Los parientes de algunas de esas mujeres seguramente continuarían con vida, pero la mayor parte de ellas se sentirían solas allí. Explicarían todo lo que había sucedido y que la cascada ya era un lugar seguro y encontrarían la forma de que esas mujeres se reincorporaran a la vida normal, recordaran o no su pasado. En muchos casos, lo mejor sería que no recordaran.

Rodearon la montaña y descendieron hacia la aldea. Todas las mujeres estaban muy emocionadas ante la idea de ser libres y de poder hacer lo que quisieran con su vida. Era como si al salir de esa dimensión, hubieran recobrado el sentido común y las ansias de libertad. Ella lo único que deseaba en ese momento era pasar el resto de sus días junto a cierto medio demonio. Ya no había angustia en su corazón, ni pesar y tampoco se sentía sola, ni con ganas de estarlo. Ahora tenía a Inuyasha.

Cuando apareció todo el grupo en los lindes de la aldea, los aldeanos dejaron sus tareas y se acercaron asombrados por tan extraño evento. Ahora bien, la noticia de que la pesadilla había terminado, cayó muy bien en toda la aldea.

- ¡Meiko!

Chiyako, quien estaba apostado justo a su lado, se volvió al escuchar que la llamaban buscando aquella voz. Su mirada se cruzó con la de un anciano que apenas podía mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de un bastón de madera. Ella lo miró fijamente como si no supiera qué hacer y de repente sus ojos se iluminaron como si acabara de recordarlo todo.

- Meiko… Me llamo Meiko… - sonrió- ¡Yoshiguin!

Se separó del grupo y corrió hacia él como alma que llevaba el diablo. Lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance y los escuchó llorar a ambos.

- Llevo esperándote aquí sentado- señaló un taburete- veinte años, Meiko. Cuando aún era joven y podía andar te estuve buscando durante cuarenta años.

- No hables más, mi amor. – le tapó la boca con los dedos- Verte me hace tan feliz…

Eso sí que era inesperado. Debía ser duro volver de un largo cautiverio sin recuerdos y encontrarse con un hombre que llevaba sesenta años buscándola.

- ¿Recuerdas a nuestro hijo?

Un hombre anciano que debía ser ya abuelo se acercó a la pareja. Meiko lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¡Takun!- lloró- ¿Cómo pude olvidarte, mi vida?

- Nadie me llamaba Takun desde que desapareciste, mamá.

Meiko asintió con la cabeza al escucharlo y le llenó la cara de amorosos besos maternales. Y pensar que Chiyako o Meiko, no sabía cómo llamarla entonces, era de las que no querían recordar.

- Mamá, quiero presentarte a mis hijos y a mis nietos.

Ellos se desviaron en ese momento pero pudo ver a Meiko rodeada de gente encantadora que estaba deseando conocerla y se sintió feliz por ella. La mayor parte de las mujeres no tenía ningún familiar conocido vivo pero muchas de ellas encontraron descendientes de sus hijos o hermanos. Vio a la misma Hitomi abrazando a su tatatatataranieta.

La llevaran a la posada en la que tenían un par de habitaciones alquiladas. Ella y Sango se dieron un largo baño en las aguas termales y se vistieron. En su mochila tenían un kimono tan extraño como el que llevaba puesto cuando apareció en la dimensión del shogun sin recordar nada. Ahora bien, al ponérselo recordó la sensación de comodidad y naturalidad que sentía al llevarlo. Se notaba que en verdad era suyo. Después, bajaron a comer arroz y pescado asado.

- Estoy deseando volver a tomar la comida casera de la señorita Kagome. – comentó el monje.

- Es cierto. Kagome, ¿cocinarás para nosotros cuando te encuentres mejor?

Sí que debía cocinar bien si se lo pedían así.

- Yo también estoy deseando volver a tomar la deliciosa comida de Kagome.

De repente, cuando el hanyou pronunció esas palabras en voz alta, la conversación se detuvo y tanto Miroku como Sango y Shippo se quedaron mirándolo fijamente. Ella no entendió lo que sucedía y continuó comiendo arroz sin perderlos de vista.

- Creo que Inuyasha tiene fiebre… - musitó el kitsune.

- Tal vez esté muy cansado por todas las emociones. – sugirió la exterminadora- A penas ha dormido desde que secuestraron a Kagome.

- O puede que haya aprendido un poco de cómo seducir a una mujer. – intervino el monje.

- ¿Qué os pasa?- se quejó- ¡Siempre me ha gustado la comida de Kagome!

- Eso es mentira. – le rebatió Shippo- Siempre te quejas y la molestas y eso por no hablar de cuando la dejas sola para ir a ver a Kikio…

- Shhhhhhhhhh.

Entre los tres agarraron al pequeño kitsune y le taparon la boca por haber dicho aquel nombre que habían acordado no pronunciar en presencia de Kagome. Se volvieron hacia ella para darle alguna explicación, pero Kagome tenía los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo y jugueteaba con el arroz. Ella se levantó con los puños apretados y alzó la cabeza para mirarlos. Al instante supieron que recordaba absolutamente todo.

- ¡Inuyasha, siéntate!- el hanyou cayó al suelo destrozando la mesa y agrietando el suelo- ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntateeeeeeeeeee!

Cuando terminó el hanyou estaba fuertemente incrustado en la madera del suelo y gemía débilmente mientras que intentaba mover sus brazos para ayudarse a salir.

- Me alegra tenerla de vuelta señorita Kagome.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que sería tan sencillo hacerla recordar?- plantó el kitsune.

- Pero es un alivio que haya recordado.

Ella se disculpó y salió de la posada para caminar un poco mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, en todo lo sucedido. Cuando Inuyasha fue a buscarla, cuando él evitó la boda, fue como si ellos dos hubieran empezado de cero. Él se comportaba como si acabaran de conocerse y la había tratado de una forma cortés y educada que ella nunca antes había conocido. Él nunca mostraba su cara más dulce durante tanto tiempo. Sintió arder sus mejillas al recordar su primera aparición allí, su conversación con Sango, el beso que le dio y como ella se lanzó a sus brazos aún sin saber quién era. ¡Mentira! Ella sí que sabía quién era. Él era el hombre al que ella amaba.

- Kagome, ¿por qué has hecho eso?- escuchó a su espalda.

Ya estaba allí. Había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas.

- Inuyasha, ¿todo lo que dijiste cuando yo no recordaba era cierto?

- Bueno, yo…- musitó.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices porque ya no habrá vuelta atrás. – le advirtió- No podrás cambiar de opinión algún día.

No pensaba dejarle escapatoria al hanyou y tampoco hizo falta.

- Todo era cierto, Kagome. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

- ¿Y si Kikio vuelve algún día?- ese temor todavía la atenazaba- ¿Cambiarás de opinión? ¿Volverás a dejarme?

- Nada me haría cambiar de opinión, pero tengo que pedirte una cosa. – se puso serio- No podemos estar juntos,- estuvo a punto de gritarle- todavía. Naraku ya nos tiene en su punto de mira y si nos ve más cercanos de lo normal intentará chantajearnos.

Debió admitir que Inuyasha tenía razón en sus palabras.

- Cuando todo esto haya acabado, nos casaremos.

Ninguna otra cosa podría haberla hecho más feliz. Asintió con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando el hanyou le ofreció su mano aceptó y caminaron por la aldea juntos. No había división lo bastante grande entre demonios y humanos para separarlos. No había ninguna otra mujer u hombre que los distanciara. No había enemigo que pudiera aspirar a destruirlos. Inuyasha y ella estaban destinados a la eternidad y por fin lo sabía.

FIN


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Habían transcurrido siete años desde que terminó la batalla contra Naraku. Por un momento habían estado a punto de perder después de todo lo que habían luchado. Ahora bien, sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados en el último segundo y gracias a un combo perfecto consiguieron sus objetivos. Debía admitir que tuvo miedo cuando Kikio regresó y eso que la hizo regresar ella misma, pero permitir que muriera cuando ella era la única persona que podía salvarla hubiera sido mucho peor. Ella volvió a distanciarlos durante un corto período, pero su amor venció e Inuyasha la puso por delate de todas las cosas una vez más.

Lo peor de todo fue su separación durante tres años. Al terminar la batalla pensaron que al fin podrían estar juntos, pero el pozo come huesos los separó, impidiéndoles viajar a través de él para poder verse. A los tres años sin saber exactamente la razón volvió a funcionar y pudieron volver a estar juntos. Para aquel entonces, Miroku y Sango ya estaban cansados y tenía un par de adorables gemelas y un niño recién nacido. Shippo se estaba convirtiendo en un gran demonio ilusionista. Kohaku había recuperado su vida y se estaba convirtiendo en un gran exterminador. Sesshomaru dejó a Rin con Kaede para que aprendiera a vivir en el mundo humano y escogiera su futuro ella misma. Inuyasha y ella se casaron.

A los nueve meses de su casamiento fueron bendecidos con sus trillizos. Dos niños llamados Setsu y Takeo y una niña llamada Izayoi en honor a la madre de Inuyasha. Los niños eran igualitos a su padre y la única forma de diferenciarlos era por el color de los ojos. Uno de ellos tenía sus ojos color chocolate. Izayoi se parecía mucho a ella pero tenía los ojos de su padre y un adorable mechón plateado entre sus rizos azabaches.

Acababa de echar los fideos en la sopa cuando Inuyasha entró en la cabaña con el pescado que prometió pescar. Traía muy buenas piezas y los niños se emocionaron al verlo. Él dejó el pescado en la zona de la cocina, le dio a ella un beso en los labios y se apresuró a atender a sus hijos. ¿Quién diría que a Inuyasha iban a gustarle tanto los niños? Alguna vez perdía la paciencia, pero en general, estaba siendo muy concesivo y los tenía muy mimados a los tres, especialmente a Izayoi por ser su ojito derecho.

- ¡Papá!

Setsu lo embistió con la cabeza e Inuyasha simuló un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Entonces, Takeo se tiró sobre él y lo tumbó por completo.

- ¡Me habéis matado!

Era sorprendente verlo jugar así con los niños, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

- Yo curaré a papá.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír aún cuando se estaba haciendo el muerto al escuchar a su hija y en cuanto ella se acercó, la cogió entre sus brazos, la levantó y frotó su nariz contra la de ella como lo hacían los esquimales. Izayoi rió encantada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- le preguntó al fin- Veo que has tenido una buena pesca…

- Sí, había mucho pescado. – agachó la cabeza al sentir a uno de sus hijos trepando por su espalda- Igual hay algún demonio suelto no muy lejos de aquí. Parecía que huían.

- Bueno, supongo que después de comer tendremos que ir a echar un vistazo.

Ellos no habían dejado su trabajo. Todavía se reunía su antiguo grupo formado por un hanyou, una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora, un monje, un demonio zorro y una gata para enfrentarse a los demonios que podían estar acechando la aldea de la anciana Kaede. En esos momentos, dejaban a sus hijos con Kaede y con Rin y cuando volvían, ella estaba agotada de lidiar con las traviesas gemelas, los trillizos y el niño de Sango.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy hace ocho años.

- ¿Ocho años de qué?

No pudo evitar reírse al volverse hacia su marido. La tierna escena familiar le ablandó por completo el corazón. Inuyasha sostenía a una Izayoi muy tranquila contra su pecho mientras que uno de los gemelos estaba subido a su hombro tirando de sus orejas caninas y el otro se colgaba del otro hombro para tirarle de la nariz. A Shippo le hubiera dado unos cuantos capones por comportarse de esa manera.

- ¿Kagome?

Se le había olvidado contárselo.

- Hace ocho años desde que nos enfrentamos al shogun, a Hakuron.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escucharla.

- No lo llames por su nombre con tanto cariño. – se quejó- Se merece lo que le sucedió.

- Tal vez, pero sabía cómo hablar con las mujeres. Ya le hubiera gustado al monje Miroku ser tan diestro en sus tiempos de soltería.

Ella se carcajeó de su broma, pero el hanyou frunció el ceño. Dejó a los niños en el suelo e ignoró sus quejas para mandarlos a jugar fuera. Los niños agarraron una pelota y corrieron al exterior bajo la promesa de que su padre se reuniría con ellos en seguida.

- ¿Por qué te has acordado de él?- puso los brazos en jarras- ¿Y cómo que era muy diestro con las mujeres?

- ¿Estás celoso?- sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Por supuesto que sí y eso le hizo sonreír. Inuyasha no había cambiado nada desde aquel día y aunque a veces se pusiera verdaderamente odioso con su compartimiento machista y caprichoso, era adorable.

- Sólo me acordé porque él nos unió…

- Hubiéramos acabado juntos igualmente.

El hanyou siempre tan arrogante.

- Bueno, pero gracias a él fue más rápido.

Eso no lo pudo negar así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y suspirar. Era hora de darle la otra noticia.

- También hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte.

- ¿No son fideos instantáneos?- preguntó desilusionado.

Había cosas del hanyou que nunca cambiaban y ésa era una de ellas. A pesar de haber admitido que le encantaba su comida y de devorar ollas enteras él sólo, todavía se comportaba como si no le gustara y le pedía los fideos precocinados de su época.

- Haré como que no he escuchado nada o tú tendrás que escuchar algo que no te va a gustar nada.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se agitaron por sus palabras y él agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Inuyasha, estoy embarazada.

- ¿Otra vez?- se quejó.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¡No hiciste nada para evitarlo!- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Acaso no quieres otro hijo?

- ¡No se puede evitar tener hijos! No si se hace… Bueno… - se sonrojó y ella se abstuvo a hablarle sobre métodos anticonceptivos porque la acusaría de no haberlos utilizado- ¡Y claro que lo quiero!

Entonces, no entendía su reacción. ¿Quería niños o no?

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- le discutió.

- ¡Tú!- la señaló- Te pones imposible cuando estás embarazada. No hay quien hable contigo, tienes un antojo tras otro y la última vez te pusiste muy gorda…

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Di a luz a tres hijos!- le gritó- Además, yo no me pongo insoportable…

- Claaaaro que no. – se burló.

Los dos gruñeron y se miraron con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más y empezaron a reír. Hicieran lo que hicieran siempre acababan peleando, pero lo cierto era que también hacían las paces después y estaban más unidos aún si era posible.

- ¿Cuándo nacerá?- preguntó más relajado.

- Creo que en siete meses, tendré que ir al ginecólogo en mi época.

- ¡No me gusta que ese tipo te toque!- volvió a quejarse.

- ¿Te crees que a mí me encanta?- no pudo evitar reírse de él- Pero es lo mejor para el bebé. Nos dirá cuando nacerá y si estará sano y ya viste que fue una bendición tener a los trillizos allí.

En eso el hanyou tuvo que concordar ya que en esa época lo más probable hubiera sido que muriera en el parto. Hubo demasiadas complicaciones.

- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los niños mientras termino de preparar la comida?

- Si me necesitas llámame.

El hanyou preocupado por ella las veinticuatro horas del día volvía. Le esperaba un agotador pero maravilloso embarazo. Lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir, se detuvo con la esterilla levantada y la miró.

- Te amo, Kagome.

No era algo que Inuyasha dijera muy a menudo. Sabía que él la amaba, pero eran pocas las veces en las que se lo había dicho tan directamente, le costaba mucho expresarse. Ella le sonrió al escucharlo y no pudo evitar devolverle sus palabras.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Él salió de la cabaña y lo escuchó gritar junto a sus hijos mientras jugaban. A veces, la vida te sonreía del modo más inesperado.


End file.
